Prey
by The Congressman
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are hunters, ridding society of evil. They are firmly dedicated to the job and each other. As they confess their love for one another, a new sort of criminal appears, a hunter as well. He is intelligent, ruthless, and merciless. When he sets his sights on them, the stage is set to determine who is the predator and who is the prey. EO; AU origin; Not Fantasy
1. Prologue: Instant Connection

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July, and a hello to all of you who have decided to read my first SVU fic. This isn't my first (my first two are crossovers between SVU and Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy; you guys should check it out). I just felt like writing a standalone SVU fic and I've been having this idea for a while. **

**This will be EO, and if you don't like it don't read. It's the only main ship for these two characters that I will ever pay attention to; I dislike Elliot/Kathy and Olivia/Haden, am absolutely baffled by AO, and completely despise Benssidy more than you could ever imagine (damn you Dick Wolf). Also, while I like angst and drama as much as anybody, I prefer the two to get together before all the major action of the story so they can take it on together, so that will be what happens here.**

**While all the characters follow the show with a few minor corrections for the NBC screenwriter's bias and stupidity, the story begins in the year 2000 with slightly different backstories for the main characters that will become apparent. If Dick Wolf had the right to screw them up, I have the right to fix them up.**

**Disclaimer: While Dick Wolf, Neal Baer, and Warren Leight do own SVU, all of them are much too stupid and idiotic to do what we all know should have been done.**

**PS: The political aspects in the chapter are only to set the timeframe of the story; if I offend anyone I'm sorry, not my intention :)**

**God bless America, for this is the one nation, in the immortal words of Abraham Lincoln, conceived in liberty and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal.**

**Saw the movie America today. I really recommend it.**

**Pease Review! **

**(edit, 7/31/2014): I've been getting to many of these lately, so do not review if you're telling me that you don't like the story. Please PM if that's the case.**

**Prey**

Prologue: Instant Connection

"_Just one more push honey."_

"_I can't. It hurts."_

"_Come on Mrs. Stabler. Hold and PUSH!"_

"_AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She pushed hard and the piercing cry of new life resonated through the room. "Congratulations mommy and daddy, it's a girl!"_

_Cutting the cord, the proud father kissed his third daughter on the head and turned back to his wife. "Ok, one more and we're done."_

"_I'm scared El, it hurts too much."_

"_Come on sweetie, I'm right here. Soon it'll be over and we'll hold our two beautiful babies in our arms."_

_She smiled weakly at him. "I like the sound of that."_

_He kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." Suddenly she bucked and cried out once again._

"_Ok, I can see the head. Push Kathy push!"_

"_I'm right here Kath, push."_

_She screamed and the room was filled with yet another wail. "Congratulations mommy and daddy. This one's a handsome baby boy." Elliot cut the cord and smiled down at his son._

_A few minutes later, the nurse handed him his twins, the muscular cop easily hefting both in his arms. "Here we go little ones, here's your mommy." Gently he lowered them to rest in the crook of Kathy's arms, his wife wrapping them around their babies._

_They're beautiful El," she whispered, her face pale. _

"_Yep," said the proud father of four. "Elizabeth Rebecca Stabler and Richard Donald Stabler," he beamed._

"_Lizzie and Dickie," Kathy breathed, weak from her ordeal._

"_I love you Kathy," Elliot said, bending down and kissing her chastely on the lips. _

"_I love you too Elliot," whispered back his wife before she closed her eyes._

_The room was immediately filled with the hooting alarms of the monitors, causing the babies to wail. A panicked look on his face, Elliot saw the door fly open as doctors and nurses flew into the room, all hovering over his wife. "There's no pulse."_

"_We need to defib now!"_

"_What's going on?" He was shocked his voice worked at all. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Stabler, you have to leave," said a nurse, handing him the two crying infants and nudging him out the door. _

_The window let him see everything. The doctor fired up the paddles and shocked her heart, doing it four more times when the first time failed. All Elliot could see was the monitor, a long flat line._

He woke covered in sweat, the same routine as he did every morning. It was always the same nightmare, the same gut-wrenching image that played over and over in his head while he was asleep. No matter how hard his conscious mind tried to block the images during the day, at night his subconscious continued to torture him, every night for the last six months.

Groaning, Detective Elliot Stabler, NYPD swung his legs out of the bed, wiping the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. Reaching to switch off the alarm clock, his hand grasped the picture frame on the nightstand, another morning routine for him. There they all were, the last time his family was whole. It was a picture of him, Maureen, Kathleen, and a smiling, pregnant Kathy at his birthday party seven months before she had given her life to give birth to their twins. The doctors called it a hemorrhage of the cervix, basically her bleeding to death. In all the KIAs and brutal rape homicides he had witnessed in his years in the Marine Corps and the NYPD, Elliot hadn't seen anything more heart wrenching or hellish than the sight of his wife bled out on her hospital bed. He took comfort in the fact she was watching down over him in Heaven, but it did little to dull the pain.

A wailing over the baby monitor snapped him out of his daze. Sighing, he stood and wandered out of his bedroom to the nursery, clad in nothing but a pair of sweat pants over his boxers. Arriving in the room where his twins slept, he picked up a cranky Lizzie. "Shhh Lizzie it's ok, daddy's here." He sniffed at her bottom and grimaced. "What the hell has Aunt Emily been feeding you? Extract of burrito?"

"Ha ha, very funny big bro," said his sister Emily, walking in in her flannel robe over her PJs. Five years younger than her brother, she was in the process of getting her law degree at Columbia and was helping the new single father handle his brood. "You need to get to work El or Uncle Don's going to be pissed at you again."

"Oh come on Em, everyone knows I'm Don's favorite," he smirked cockily.

"Oh shut up. You take care of the chemical weapon Lizzie produced and get dressed. I'll handle Dickie and getting the girls ready for school." He hadn't made any move to change the twins' nicknames after what happened to Kathy. She had wanted to call them that and he was not going to trifle with that.

Twenty minutes later, a newly shaved, showered, and dressed Elliot Stabler bounded downstairs. "Hi daddy!" squealed a little bundle of blonde curls, looking cute as a button.

"Hey there Katie!" he replied, picking her up and tickling her nose. "How's my little princess?"

"Good," she smiled. It amazed him that she was already in second grade.

"Hey dad," called Maureen from the counter, immersed in the morning news. Elliot smiled proudly; his eldest daughter had quite a brain on her, like her mother. If Kathy hadn't gotten pregnant at sixteen in 1988, she would have certainly gone to medical school and become a doctor. Elliot wanted the same for Maureen.

"Hey Maur," he told his eleven year old, kissing the top of her head. He walked over to the toaster and popped two slices of white bread inside. "What's on?"

"The election, what else?" Elliot chuckled.

"On the campaign trail, the Bush-Cheney ticket continues to reiterate their pledge to bring honor and dignity back to the White House…"

"Bout time," Elliot mumbled, tired of hearing about all the degradation of women and perjury coming out of the Clinton Administration.

"Daddy, who's Bush-Cheney?" asked Kathleen, curious about everything.

"It's George W. Bush and Dick Cheney Katie," corrected Maureen before Elliot could. "They're running for President and Vice President." She shared her father's preferences.

Katie pointed at the framed picture of the President shaking Elliot's hand hanging over the fireplace. "Is that Bush?"

Elliot laughed, "No princess, that's George H. W. Bush, his father."

"Oh," she repeated innocently, going back to eating her cereal.

"Dad," asked Maureen, "When will you tell me the story of how you won your medal?"

"When you're older Maur," he replied honestly. She was too young, too damn young to have to deal with death: her mother's, his buddies in that godforsaken Arabian town, the countless girls raped, murdered, and dumped like trash (he thanked God he hadn't seen what happened with her grandparents). While the dream of his wife's death always haunted him at night, the others always joined in. The screams from the battlefield where he earned the Medal of Honor sitting on his mantle never left his mind, nor did the images of the dead victims. If it hadn't been for the four angels that were dependent on him, he would have eaten his gun long ago.

After saying goodbye to his twins and dropping Katie and Maureen off at school, Elliot took the Queensboro Bridge to the precinct.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"_Where were you?" She froze at that voice. She knew what that voice meant._

_Making a beeline for her room (it was always better if she could lock herself till this phase passed), she was stopped by a firm arm on her shoulder. "I said, WHERE WERE YOU?"_

_She gulped, knowing her mother wouldn't believe her no matter what. The empty bottle of scotch lying by the couch proved that. "I… I was at Courtney's house studying. You can ask her mother…"_

_Her sentence was cut off by a vicious slap on the cheek. "Don't lie to me slut! You know what happens when you lie." Olivia nodded, tears in her eyes. It was the same every night, and she knew it was all her fault. Taking a swig from the bottle of vodka in her hand, Serena slapped her again for good measure._

_At that time, Olivia felt a rage course through her. Why did her mother have to hit her? It wasn't her fault that she was born; Serena was her mother and was supposed to love and cherish her. It just wasn't fair! With a snarl, Olivia stepped forward and knocked the bottle to the ground, it shattering and spilling its contents into the carpet._

_Serena looked at her in shock, completely flabbergasted that her little dog had bitten her. Olivia was too, the enormity of what she had done sinking in. Se clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to apologize but the words wouldn't come out._

"_You bitch!" yelled her mother, punching her in the face. Olivia fell back, her nose broken. "After all I have done for you, feeding you, clothing you, not deciding to abort you when you are nothing but an abomination that should never have existed, this is how you repay me?" She kicked Olivia in the ribs again and again, breaking and cracking a few. She whimpered in pain. "You don't deserve to live you little slut. You deserve to die like every other abomination! I should have aborted you when I had the chance." She spit in her daughter's face, the saliva mixing with the tears. Olivia felt blackness envelop her._

The incessant buzzing of the cell phone woke her from her restless sleep. It happened again, the same dream that haunted her since that day fourteen years before. Her mother had put her in the hospital, cracking three ribs and fracturing her skull. She had been only thirteen at the time.

Groaning, Olivia reached over and answered the infernal device. "Benson."

"Good morning _Detective_ Benson," came the cheerful voice through the receiver.

Olivia smiled tiredly, "Hi daddy." It was just her adoptive father's style to call her this early to wish her a good first day as a detective. Not able to have children on their own, he and her mom had taken her in as a foster kid and adopted her a year later. "Wishing me a good first day."

"Of course Olive," he said. "Remember, if anyone bothers you, just call me and I'll take care of it."

"Daddy!" she laughed, "I'm twenty-seven years old. I can fight my own battles."

"I know, but if anyone treats you like shit, they have to answer to me." He wasn't bluffing; with his position in the NYPD he could make any cop's life a living hell.

"Goodbye daddy, I'll come see you and mom tonight ok?"

"Ok, love you Olive."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and put her hand on her forehead in frustration. Whoever said time healed all wounds was an idiot. She fingered the crucifix neckless her mom got for her fifteenth birthday, praying for the pain to go away, for something to happen to make her soul less broken.

Sighing, Olivia Benson stood and went to get dressed for her first day as a detective.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

To Captain Donald Cragen of the 1-6 Special Victims Unit, midmorning hours like this were the calm before the storm. They had just cleared all their open cases the day before, and the unit could enjoy some quiet time to relax and finish the DD5s before the new cases came in. Cragen rubbed his bald scalp and cringed at the memory of the crime wave in the eighties and early nineties when things were never like this and murder rates were above 2,000 a year. Seven years of Giuliani had fixed that and crime rates were low again, but as long as those who were evil remained out there, the work of a cop was never done.

"Don, you old son of a bitch!"

Cragen looked up and grinned at the sight of his old friend. "Well nice of you to show up after all this time you smug bastard! How are you doing Ed," he stood, enveloping the man in a bear hug.

Grinning back, Sgt. Ed Tucker sat in one of the wooden chairs that faced Cragen's desk. "Well you know how it is Don. Undercover work's a bitch. Haven't seen enough of my wife or daughter in the last decade, let alone you." He and Don had been childhood friends and had gone into the Army together. They signed up for the academy way back in the year the Gipper was elected, and the two had been thick as thieves until Don got married and they lost touch, not that it was either of their fault. Cragen's brother in law wasn't too fond of Tucker and the feeling was mutual.

"So Ed, IAB? You've finally crossed over to the Dark Side of the Force."

Tucker laughed. "Hey, someone's got to do it. Wouldn't you rather have your hot-headed nephew be investigated by me or by someone else you don't trust?"

"You have a point there Ed, not that I have to like it. The less I have to deal with the Rat Squad the better." They shared a knowing look, each a veteran of NYPD politics. "What brings you here today?"

"You know about my daughter right?"

"Yes, Olivia right? You adopted her while she was your foster child."

"Fourteen years ago and I love her like she's my own flesh and blood. She just made detective last week, and while I'm proud of her, I didn't think this was the best unit given her childhood."

Cragen nodded, knowing enough about the situation to understand Tucker's predicament. "So what do you want me to do about this? After all, she is my new rookie."

"Look don, I just don't want Olivia to get hurt anymore after what she's been through. Just don't partner her up with an ass or an insensitive dolt. She needs someone who can understand her pain and watch her back."

Pursing his lips, Cragen contemplated that. "Ok Ed, I'll see what I can do. Now you better get a move on before she shows up."

"Don't I know it? Nice to see you again Don, and I'm sorry about Marge."

"Thanks Ed." Cragen shut the door behind his old friend and let out a deep breath, looking beyond the blinds to his beloved nephew. Elliot seemed to be normal but Cragen could see the pain in his eyes, the fatigue and frustration in his tone and body. Life for his late wife's brother's son had never been easy. It wasn't just Kathy passing away, the years on the job, the battle in the little Arabian town where he earned his medal, nor the shootout at the precinct that forced him into his and Marge's care. It was deeper than that and he knew it. If what Ed's daughter had gone through was as bad as he said then they had a lot in common.

He sat down, knowing what to do.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Elliot sat at his desk staring at nothing in particular. Even though his job was practically looking at dead or shattered victims that often reminded him of someone in his life, he preferred that to the boring days. At least he had something to do then rather than be alone with his thoughts, which no sane person would want to do.

"Hello? Earth to Elliot."

"Huh?"

"You zoned out there for a second," said John Munch, his best friend and fellow detective. Sure he was a pain in the ass but there was no better man to break you out of a funk and make you laugh, usually at himself.

"Yep Munch. CIA brainwave scanner got me. Now I'm getting a strange urge to kill you to prevent all the top secret information you tell from getting out." He made a move to strangle him, only to break away chuckling.

Munch's partner laughed as well, clapping him on the back. "He got you there good Munchie," said Odafin "Fin" Tutuola.

"Hey, how else do you explain the growing use of cell phones? The truth is out there people."

"Let me guess," said Monique Jeffries, another detective in the squad. "Is it about Kennedy or CIA mind control?"

"Show me mind control!" shouted Elliot in his best Family Feud impression. All the detectives laughed at Munch's ability to believe anything.

"Ok guys, when the black helicopter come to take all of us to the UN reeducation camps, don't say ol' Man Munch didn't warn you."

"It's not that I don't think you could be wrong Munch," remarked Elliot, earing surprised looks from everyone including his best friend. "No guys I'm serious, if the government could help cover up perjury then who's to say CIA mind control isn't far off."

Fin, Munch, and Jeffries rolled their eyes because they knew what was about to come. "Again with that Stabler?" asked Brian Cassidy, Jeffries partner and not Elliot's favorite person. "The impeachment got defeated, get over yourself."

"It wasn't just perjury Cassidy," hissed Elliot. "The guy flashed a woman, and then lied about an affair with an intern to a grand jury."

"So?" smirked Cassidy. God that guy was an ass; on everything from the Clinton Impeachment to dealing with the victims he was the same cocky, demeaning to women attitude that Elliot hated in a person. A real man treated the women in his life with respect, not as sex objects or beings of scorn. The only reason he was still in SVU after dozens of victim complaints and write-ups was the fact he had a thing going with Lt. Quinn at IAB, giving him a get out of jail free card for the foreseeable future. Damn corruption.

Sensing the mood go south, Munch interjected. "So Elliot, how are the kids?"

'Thank you Munch!' "They're fine. The twins are healthy, Katie's starting second grade, and Maureen is much too smart for her own good."

"That's a good thing Elliot. Make sure to tell them Uncle Munch says hi."

"Will do."

"Heads up," Cassidy whispered. "Hot woman coming through." All heads turned to the brunette that just entered the floor of the 1-6. "Think I have a shot?" he asked Jeffries. Elliot wanted to throw up.

"I think you have a 100:1 likelihood she just slaps you in the face."

"My kind of odds, though you still are the best looking woman in the squad Monique."

She gave him a flirty smile. "Keep that up Bri and you might get me in bed by 2087."

"It's a date." Elliot mimed trying to upchuck bulimic style which got Munch and Fin to giggle.

Inside the Captain's office, Cragen heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

As shy looking woman entered, her badge and gun clipped to her hip. "Captain Cragen?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson, your new detective."

Cragen rose to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Olivia. We're so glad to have you aboard."

"Happy to be here," she smiled back, though her face was filled with the same pain his nephew's was. 'Ed was right," he thought.

"So, you're Ed Tucker's girl right?"

"Yes I am," she replied. "Dad told me you two were good friends."

"We were, and still are I might add." Now that Joe Stabler was dead and Tucker in IAB rather than undercover narcotics the time was ripe to resume their former friendship. "So Olivia, if I may call you that?" She nodded and he continued, "So Olivia, I'm partnering you up with Detective Stabler."

"The hothead?"

Cragen chuckled, "I see his reputation precedes him. Don't worry he's harmless to everyone except the perps. Watch his back for me alright."

"You got it Cap," she replied eagerly. With that, Olivia rose and entered the bullpen.

"Hello there Miss," said a skinny man with thick glasses and the face of a perennial but harmless troublemaker. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Olivia Benson, the new Detective." She said, the box with her personal effects shifting in her grasp.

"Hello there Benson," said the man, rising. "I'm John Munch, and this is my partner Odafin Tutuola."

"Just call me Fin," said the other, smiling.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Monique Jeffries," said the only other woman in the squad, eying her over as if sizing her up.

"Brian Cassidy at your service," said a spiky-haired man, eying her over in a completely different way. "If there's anything you need, just tell me."

Olivia got a bad vibe off the man. "I'm fine thank you."

The last man, tall, muscular, and with a military air and a self-assured grin stood. "Detective Benson, I'm Detective Stabler."

"Ah, you're Stabler. I'm your new partner." Cassidy mumbled something on the lines of 'He's got all the luck,' while Munch and Fin both grinned at him, wiggling their eyebrows. Elliot dismissed them as the idiots they were.

"Anyways, this is your desk," he gestured to the one adjacent to his. "Make yourself at home."

"Why thank you Stabler," she retorted, smiling. Setting down the box, she took out a picture of her and her parents at her graduation from Siena College five years before.

"That your parents?" asked Elliot, wanting to know more about his new partner. His old partner and he had been overly formal to each other and he wasn't about to repeat that.

"Yes they are," she responded honestly. Even if they weren't blood they were her parents in all ways that mattered.

"Isn't that Ed Tucker the new IAB Sergeant?" asked Jeffries.

Cassidy paled slightly but recovered quickly. "Wow Benson, friends in high places I see?"

"I knew Ed Tucker back when I was in Narcotics," said Fin. "He's a good man, very honest."

"Ok," replied Elliot, unconvinced. He steered clear of the Rat Squad, who to him were only concerned with messing with good cops while leaving assholes like Cassidy with free reign to be – well – assholes.

The squad dispersed as they went on about their daily business. Looking at her new partner's desk, she spotted the two photos on it. There was one of him and a young woman in a wedding dress and a seemingly recent one of him, two young girls, and two infants on what appeared to be the Fourth of July. "Is that your wife?" she asked innocently.

She swore she saw a flash of pain enter his eyes. "Yes."

"And those are your kids?" at his nod she smiled. "You are a really beautiful family," she told him honestly, putting Elliot at ease. "So the wife is out of the picture."

His entire body stiffened. "Yes," he croaked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, D-I-V-O-R-C-E," she joked, needling him a bit.

"No, W-I-D-O-W-E-R," he responded, obviously in pain.

Olivia was floored. 'No wonder he's in pain,' she thought. "I'm so sorry Stabler. I didn't…"

"It's alright," he stopped her with a raised hand. "Just let it alone."

Before she could answer Cragen came out of his office. "Benson, Stabler! You have a case. Young girl raped and beaten but conscious. Get to Mercy General and take a statement."

Elliot groaned, for he hated these cases. "Come on Benson. Time for baptism under fire." She nodded and followed him out of the bullpen.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The interview felt like an icepick was jabbed through her heart. The sight of that poor seven-year old girl raped and beaten to within an inch of her life made her want to vomit her meager breakfast. It was one thing to see an adult rape-victim, much less a child. She wondered how any of the veterans of the unit could stand it.

"It doesn't get easier," cautioned Munch, already providing more help than the others. Cassidy was an ass like she felt from the beginning, so no help there. Jeffries was with her partner canvassing the neighborhood while fin talked to the ME. Elliot was nowhere to be found.

"What should I do then?" she asked Munch.

"Channel that pain into catching the bastard or bitch that hurt the poor kid, and then take a long, hot shower. It does help, trust me." Olivia chuckled.

"Benson," called Cragen from his office.

Entering, Olivia had no idea what happened. "Yes Cap?"

"Do you know where Elliot is?"

"Stabler, I have no idea. We finished the interview. He asked the dad for a DNA sample and got punched."

"Happens more often than you think," smirked Cragen, his jaw twinging at memories of past hits.

"I guessed as much. Anyway, we entered the precinct and he just disappeared. I haven't seen him in half an hour."

"How old was the victim?"

"Seven, why?"

"Blonde hair?" She nodded. Cragen sighed, "I was afraid of that. He's on the roof. Normally I would go talk to him but I think it would be best if you went."

"Ok Cap."

"Oh Olivia," he said as she was leaving. "Be gentle with him; he's had a hard life."

She gave him a wan smile. "I know the feeling."

Entering the roof, Olivia was temporarily blinded by the sun. Holding her hand to her face, she spotted her partner as her pupils adjusted to the bright August light. "Look Uncle Don, I'm fine. Just give me a minute and I'll be down."

"I'm not Uncle Don," Olivia said quietly, just trying to get his attention.

Elliot turned around, his face filled with embarrassment. After his little mini-breakdown regarding the pictures, he hadn't wanted his new partner to see him weak. "What are you doing here Benson?"

"First of all, you can call me Olivia, it's no problem. Secondly, I wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed pretty rattled after the interview Elliot, what's up?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your partner," she said a bit annoyed. Olivia knew he was in pain but it didn't give him an excuse to be rude.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I guess I deserved that." He slunk to the gravel floor of the roof, leaning on the brick ledge.

"Yeah you did," she replied, sitting next to him. "So what's up?"

"That girl, she reminded me of Kathleen, my daughter. She's that age."

"Oh Elliot. I'm so sorry." She didn't know why but she felt for this man, more so than anyone she had ever met before.

"It's just, I've lost so many people in my life. I couldn't lose anymore. Not after my parents, nor my wife." He had no idea why he was telling her this. No one knew at the office except Munch, but he had been a rookie himself when it all occurred. Neither he nor Uncle Don had pushed him to talk about it and he never did. However, there was something about this woman that made him feel safe, feel free to talk to in a way he never had with Kathy. It was slightly scary. He gulped and continued with his story. "My father, he used to beat me." He saw her eyes widen, the chocolate-brown orbs filled with anger mixed in with pain. "It started when I was eight, when I had to make this diorama of the Battle of Bunker Hill. He helped me with it and we had a great time. Then I moved one of the trees, so that a cannon emplacement could be seen. When he noticed, he got this strange look in his eye. Before I knew it, he slapped me in the face. 'What did I tell you about listening to me?'" Elliot thundered, making Olivia jump. "He bent me over and removed his belt, hitting me over the back with it over and over. When he finished, I was in tears. He got up, put his belt back on and remarked, 'Only pansies cry.'"

Seeing a tear fall down his face, Olivia leaned over and wiped it away with her thumb, earning a small smile from him. She could have melted into those blue eyes of his.

"Needless to say, it was bearable until my mother started having her problems. She was bipolar and refused to take medication. She was a sweet woman but had these mood swings, crazed one day and mellow the next. One day she got angry at my dad for his controlling behavior and grabbed his service revolver, firing at him. She hit me in the shoulder and he had her committed. The next day, the doctors found her with her wrists slit open, a note saying that she was sorry that she hurt me and didn't deserve to live." He choked back a sob. "My father was worse after that, blaming me for her death. The beatings grew more and more frequent until he tried to strangle me one time. My aunt came over just then and he couldn't finish, but I had had enough. The next day, I was fifteen at the time, I went to this very precinct to speak to Uncle Don. He was married to my Aunt Marge, my father's sister, and they were always good to me and my sister Emily. I told him about the abuse and was crying in his arms when my father walked into the station. He roared at me to come home and I said no." He laughed dryly. "First time I ever said no to him. He snarled with rage and pulled out his service revolver, intending to rid himself of his mistake once and for all." Olivia teared up at the word mistake, remembering her own mother. "Needless to say, Uncle Don shot him first, killing him instantly. My sister and I moved in with him and my aunt after that. He was more of a father to me in those three years than my real father was in fifteen."

She felt so sad for this man; it was almost like a mirror of her own life.

He wasn't finished. "At seventeen, I got my girlfriend Kathy pregnant. My aunt and uncle, as well as her parents made us get married, and that's how I got my smart, beautiful daughter Maureen." He smiled proudly, making Olivia smile as well. His smile was something else entirely. "We had Kathleen five years later, and then she was pregnant with our twins just a year ago. On the day of their birth, after my son was born she had a hemorrhage and bled out on the delivery table while I watched from the window. Lizzie and Dickie will never know their mother." There, he was finished. Bending down, he brought his knees up to his face and began to cry, the pent up pain rushing out.

Olivia rubbed his back, her eyes filled with unshed tears as well. 'This poor, poor man.' He was such a good, gentle soul and it pained her to see him suffer. "It's ok El," she said softly, sticking him with a nickname on sheer instinct. "I understand."

"How?" he choked out. "How could you possibly understand?" He felt a connection to this woman and didn't want to hurt her, but how could she understand his pain?

She let him let it all out until the tears were all gone. "I understand El, I really do." When he gave her a questioning look with his blue eyes rimmed with redness, she felt heartbroken for him. "My mother was abusive too."

Elliot's jaw dropped. "What?" he breathed. How could anyone abuse such a wonderful person, such a beautiful one? Yes Cassidy was el Grande Asshole but he was right about her beauty, though Elliot knew it was deeper than looks. He could tell that her soul was beautiful; he didn't know how but just could.

Olivia was slightly speechless from his gaze but continued. "Tucker and his wife are not my real parents, not by blood anyway. My real mother was named Serena Benson, which is why my last name is not tucker. She was raped twenty-eight years ago while in college. I was the result of that rape." For the life of him he wasn't expecting that. Elliot was genuinely pro-life except when it came to the health of the mother plus rape/incest. He didn't know of any woman who kept the baby though. "She used to drink a lot to block out the images of that night. When she was sober she was cold and distant, but when she was drunk she'd yell, slap, and punch me, telling me I was worthless and I should have been aborted like the university doctor recommended. Aborted, like I was some piece of garbage!" The last word didn't come out as a scream but as a cry, filled with sadness. Putting his hand on hers, Elliot rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She looked up and smiled at him; God her smile was heavenly. "When I was thirteen I was late from a friend's house and she broke several of my ribs and fractured my skull. No charges were filed but ACS removed me from her care and put me with the Tuckers, who adopted me a year later. I guess you can say they were to me what Captain Cragen was to you."

Without saying a word, Elliot enveloped Olivia in his arms. She was a bit startled but soon settled into his embrace, savoring the warmth of his chest. "I'm sorry that happened to you Liv," he said, "But remember that I will be here for you from now on."

She smiled into his chest. "Thank you El." They just sat there in each other's arms, nothing romantic but simply two broken individuals finding comfort. About ten minutes later, they dusted themselves off and walked back into the precinct, both feeling much better.

That night, both slept contentedly, their usual nightmares replaced by dreams of each other.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The fluorescent lights of the abandoned Cape Town warehouse flickered on the ceiling, presenting an intermittent cloud of blackness around him. Clutching the Webley .455 caliber revolver in his right hand, his left wrapped tightly around a razor sharp Katana, the man proceeded slowly down the dark corridor, his senses honed by years of training. His prey was out there, enraged and ready for a fight. He fancied himself the predator, but there was always a small part of him that sought out the elusive one who'd finally best him.

Making sure to check his corners, the man entered the large central room of the warehouse when a screaming shape lunged at him, bringing down a large metal bar on his hand. Grunting in pain, the Webley dropped out of his hand. His target made to grab it but the man kicked it away, leaving them nothing but their melee weapons. "_Gereed ou man om te sterf_ – ready to die old man?" said the prey in Afrikaans.

"We'll see about that friend," smirked the man, gripping the Katana in both hands and lunging at his target, who parried the thrust with the bar. The fight went on for nearly five minutes, a flurry of thrusts and counter thrusts, metal striking metal.

The prey, one of Cape Town's most decorated constables, had been hunting down this man for nearly a month. The son of a bitch had to die, but how? Fending him off, he spotted the Webley resting on the floor right alongside an old file cabinet. 'Checkmate.'

"You are getting weak. Care to take the coward's way out constable," taunted the man, raising the Katana over his head. The constable grinned fiercely and kicked a pile of old dirt into the man's face, forcing him to stumble back blindly. Dropping the bar, the white South African ran for the revolver. Picking it up in his hand, he swiveled around only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the blade buried to the hilt inside him.

"A smart plan, but in the end pointless my good friend." He removed the sword of the ancient samurai. "You put up a valiant struggle my good chap. One that was truly the work of a noble warrior, unlike those other fools." The constable looked at him, the monster who murdered his friends. "Would you like me to give you a quick warrior's death?" The constable spit blood in the man's face. "You still have fight in you, that's good. I'll give it too you anyway." He walked behind the Afrikaner and placed the sword on his neck. The blade felt cold on his skin. "I trust we shall meet in the golden halls of Asgard someday my good friend." He raised the blade and brought it down, slicking the head clean off.

Setting the sword down on a worn wooden table, the man sighed while removing a small map of the world out of his pocket. The map, one with Europe zoomed in, was filled with circles with Xs through them. He found South Africa and put one through the circle, a red dot where Cape Town was. 'Now what's next?' he thought, skimming through the remaining countries. 'Was it time?' The last several warriors were good but lacking that spirit, that sheer strength of pure _élan_ that he possessed. It was the one thing that separated the warriors from the dregs and wretches of society.

"Yes," he said out loud. "It is time." Taking his pen, he drew a circle around the country that had called out his name since the beginning of his adventures, the United States of America. "Off to the land of the free and the home of the brave." He smiled, relishing what he would find.

**A/N: I know that was a long chapter, but it was necessary to establish the plotline.**

**To all of those who are a bit annoyed that Elliot and Olivia haven't hooked up yet, be patient. There is a method to my madness I assure you.**

**Regarding the mystery man at the end, he will reveal more of himself as the story progresses. He is not any of the SVU villains but merely a creation of my mind.**

**Please review and enjoy! Share with your friends who like a good SVU story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Number One Team

**A/N: WOW! Over 119 visitors in a week! Over ninety after 24 hours! You guys are the best. I love you all. I only hope to get more reviews from all of you. At least fifteen would be a good number **** Back when I was just a reader, I used to get a lot of good stories from your favorite story lists. Maybe you guys follow/faving this one would help me get a few more **

**I'm glad you liked the plotline, though I wasn't expecting nearly every review or PM commenting on Tucker adopting Olivia, though I can see why that would elicit a reaction. LOL! Also, in case I didn't make it clear, Elliot is thirty and Olivia is twenty-eight. Emily Stabler is twenty-six, Maureen is 12, Kathleen is 8, and Lizzie and Dickie are eighteen months. This chapter is a time jump of one year.**

**Regarding the villain, while Liv and El have dealt with some sick characters, most were morons while no one (sans William Lewis and Victor Gitano) really tested them to the very limit. I won't divulge anything, but my guy isn't a rapist or sexual deviant, his desires are a bit different; you'll see his plan as the story unfolds, and it's going to drive our heroes to the edge of their endurance. **

**All the characters from the show are the same. For my original characters, when they appear I will inform you of the actor/actress I would have cast in that role to give you a better visual. For this chapter: Emily Stabler – Reese Witherspoon; the Villain – Pete Postlethwaite (from the **_**Lost World: Jurassic Park**_**, one of my favorite films); Dr. Canseco – Alfred Molina**

**In this chapter, there will be some EO friendship, some tension, and a whole lot of EO partner action!**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell, if I owned SVU some major changes would be made.**

**This chapter is for SVUFan4Life.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 1: Number One Team

Pulling into the Stabler driveway in Little Neck, Queens, Olivia Benson shifted the police issue sedan into park and stepped out of the vehicle. While her apartment in the Upper West Side was far more convenient for commuting to the 1-6, the upper middle class neighborhood bordering Nassau County was an excellent place to raise a family away from the depravity both of them saw in the city. She wondered if she'd end up living in one of these suburbs. 'Ha, that's rich," she thought. The only way she'd do so was if she was married with a family, and there was only one person Olivia wanted that with; that person was unattainable.

Rapping lightly on the door, Olivia's well-honed cop instincts picked up shuffling feet from inside. Opening the door, Emily Stabler revealed herself. "Hey Liv!" she said, the two hugging. Ever since Olivia became partners with Elliot a year ago, she and his baby sister had become fast friends, forming a sort of trio with her other friend Alex Cabot, their ADA. "Come to pick up Elliot I see?"

"You're just like your brother Em, reading me like a book." The two women shared a laugh as they pattered in the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?"

"Thanks, I'd love some. It's preferable than drinking Munch's two parts coffee eight parts motor oil."

"I've only had ol' Munchie's coffee once, and that was enough to last a lifetime." Olivia chuckled, sipping her coffee. Emily and Elliot were completely different to the outside observer. She was petite, blonde, outgoing, and didn't internalize her emotions. All they shared were the azure blue Stabler eyes and the gritty determination and feisty temper, though Emily could control herself better than Elliot could. "So how did your date go last night?" she asked with a smirk.

Olivia scowled. "That wasn't a date. It was just a dinner to let him down gently after a drunken one night stand."

"Why did you sleep with him anyway? From what Elliot says he is a huge ass."

"That sounds like Cassidy," said Olivia, knowing it was a massive lapse in judgment. "I have no excuses."

"That's because any would be complete bullshit," she laughed, making Olivia give her a Badass Benson look. "Don't be like that. My night was a bigger train wreck than yours. It was going fine until we got back to his apartment. He asked me to take an ice bath so he could get in the mood. Said he couldn't do anything unless I felt dead."

"You're right, that was worse."

"Damn right. Afterwards I stormed home, put on my sweats, and drowned out my sorrows with Ben and Jerry." She sighed as well. "Will I ever find the right guy Olivia?"

Olivia put her olive toned hand on Emily's. "Everyone has someone out there for them. You just need time to find the right man."

Speaking of the right man, at that moment Elliot walked into the kitchen looking stunning in a freshly pressed suit and tie. "Kids, Livvy's here!"

"Livvy!" Behind Elliot ran Katie, wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist. "Hi Livvy."

"Hey Katie," said Olivia, smiling wide. "How's daddy's princess today?" She loved each one of the Stabler kids, hoping that as Elliot's best friend she could help fill the void that Kathy left when she died.

"I'm fine," she smiled slightly. "Aunt Emily's taking me to the Zoo today!"

Before Olivia could say how cool that was, she felt two pairs of arms tug on her jeans. "Livvy, Livvy!" the twins chorused, looking adorable in their jammies.

She chuckled, hefting Dickie up. "I'm sure popular aren't I El?"

"You sure are Liv," he replied, lifting up both Lizzie and Kathleen in his muscular arms. "If Maureen wasn't sleeping over at her friends, she'd be down here too." He loved the fact Olivia cared so much about his kids. She was truly the perfect woman.

"Oh you are getting big little man," she said, tickling Dickie's exposed belly earing a gale of happy laughter. "While I love Maureen as much as these little devils, I think one day without a discussion the political merits of the No Child Left Behind Act would be nice. I swear El, if anyone is going to be the first woman President it's her."

Elliot couldn't help but guffawing; God he loved this woman. He was eternally thankful to his Uncle Don for partnering them up. Aside from the occasional return to the Arabian Deserts, the nightmares had largely disappeared thanks to his long talks with her regarding his father and Kathy; he was sure he helped her regarding her mom as well. It was too bad there would never be anything between them. She just didn't feel the same way. "I'll be sure to tell her you said that. Now guys. While we all love Livvy, she and I have to go catch the bad guys."

"Wivvy superhero," murmured Dickie, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Go Wivvy!" shouted Lizzie.

"Thanks guys," said Olivia, blushing at the look of agreement in Elliot's blue eyes. God she could melt into those eyes. "But we do have to go. I'll be sure to come around tonight."

"Yay!" squealed Kathleen, who soon began to discuss the day's plans with Emily.

"Thanks for putting up with my family Liv," Elliot told her as they stepped out the door.

"I love your family El," she replied smiling. 'Every member of your family,' she left unsaid.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

They were good together, possessing chemistry that would put even the most uxorious married couples to shame. In his rented loft in Brooklyn, the man observed them through the lenses of the hidden surveillance camera positioned to overlook the Stabler house. Surveillance was an art that he had perfected for over a decade, and this was no different. In addition to the Stabler residence, he had the Precinct, Olivia's apartment, 1PP, and the Tucker residence at his disposal, all in order to give him an accurate read of whom the perfect target was.

Watching them drive away, he rose knowing they would take at least thirty minutes on the LIE to drive to the 1-6. The man was frustrated and it showed. Usually by now the target had been identified and the plan had been put into action, oftentimes the mission was over with the trophy in his collection. Far from the grand hunt he expected, the United States was turning into an epic bust. The so-called warriors in LA were not up to standard, and the FBI agent in New York was nothing but a bloody wanker. It irked him to no end.

Rubbing his bald scalp, the warrior wondered about the new subjects. They were obviously skilled, having the top clearance rate among NYPD detectives despite their young age and only year-old partnership. He had yet to see them in action, but the way this year was going it was likely to all be for naught. "Damn!" he yelled, kicking over a stool.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Welcome back oh wise detectives. How was your day off while the rest of us languished in servitude?"

"Shut up Munch," both Liv and El said lightheartedly. It was like they shared a brain.

Fin laughed as well. "That's physically impossible for him guys. Ol Munch has a condition where he can't keep rambling on about this or that. Drives me fucking crazy but to each his own."

"Come on partner, you know you love me," Much grinned, batting his eyes and making kissy noises. Everyone laughed except Fin, who rolled his eyes and pushed his partner away.

"So what happened while we were gone?" asked Olivia. After nabbing a string of pedophiles, Cragen and One PP rewarded them with the rest of the weekend off, only having to be called in on Sunday. The job killed her social life, not that she really had one aside from the job.

"Another victim from the Double-Team Rapists," sighed Munch, making both Elliot and Olivia fume.

"Them again! I swear, when I catch them, they will learn the true meaning of pain," said Elliot.

"Get in line," replied Olivia. "Besides, I'm pretty sure my dad would be more likely to spare me than you." She turned back to Munch and Fin. "Live victim?" These particular rapists were a tough bunch. Raping and killing four women, they left no leads till one woman they had shot lived to tell the tale. Turned out the second man was in fact a woman, raping the poor girls with a blunt object while her male companion watched a jacked off. She'd then come while he raped her. They were a sick bunch.

"Nope," mumbled Cassidy, walking into the bullpen with Jeffries. "As with five of the six others, she got beaten to death. Too bad, she was quite the looker." He smirked and winked at Olivia, making her want to vomit. How the hell had she slept with this douche? In her defense she was utterly smashed, but that didn't make it less humiliating. She had told him that last night, but he didn't seem to be the one that backed down.

"Cassidy, for the last time have some fucking respect!" yelled Elliot. Despite being the most macho man Olivia had ever seen, his compassion for the victims made her love him more. The advice washed off Cassidy like water off a duck's back, him plopping down in his chair with a cheeky grin. Rolling his eyes, Elliot looked at Jeffries, "How'd the trial go?"

"Good; Sims got twenty-five to life."

"Great," chimed Olivia. "Alex is a miracle worker."

"I am aren't I?" Striding into the bullpen dressed in a smart skirt and blazer complete with black heels, the blonde attorney was sporting her best confidant smile. "Hey everybody."

All greeted Alex except Munch, who mumbled an awkward "Hi," a faint blush giving color to his pale cheeks. "So what brings you here Alex?" asked Olivia, leaning on Elliot's desk.

"Arrest warrants for the Double-Team Rapists." She received several shocked stares. "You didn't know?"

"We don't even have any suspects," babbled Olivia, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"My bad," said Cragen, stepping out of his office holding two mugshots. "DNA came back from the ME. The seventh victim apparently fought back."

"Good for her," remarked Elliot. "Now who are these swine?"

"George and Babs Duffy, a brother and sister holdup team. They got popped for armed robbery but the DA cut them a deal to rat out the head of the gang that had contracted the robbery. Served three years."

"Bastard looks like your average skinhead," said Munch looking at the mugshots. "But if you lengthen the hair and remove the tattoos, doesn't the woman bear an odd resemblance to Kathy Griffin?" he asked with a smirk.

"Only gives us an extra incentive to get her," said Olivia, causing Elliot to chuckle. She knew how to make him laugh.

"Ok, we have two possible locations. Elliot and Olivia will check out the one in Brooklyn while the rest go to the other in the Bronx. We have reason to believe that if they're in the Bronx hideout that two members of the Aryan Brotherhood are with them. You have ten minutes to saddle up."

Following Munch to the locker room, Elliot cornered him. "John, I need to talk to you."

The older detective furrowed his brows. "What about?"

"Why don't you ask Alex out already?"

"Easy for you to say Elliot, but she would never go out with me."

"What are you talking about? You're a great catch."

Munch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm a thrice divorced forty-two year old with a skinny complexion and no muscles what so ever. I'm a great catch. Besides, what do you know of liking a wonderful girl who doesn't in any way deserve you?"

"Too damn much," he muttered. "Anyway Munch, just think about what I said." As he walked out Munch's eyes twinkled behind the thick glasses, having heard what Elliot said. 'If he confesses to Benson that he loves her, then I'll ask Cabot out.'

Seeing Olivia always made Elliot smile regardless of what mood he was in. "Well partner, let's get the schmucks," grinned Elliot.

"Looking forward to it," Olivia grinned back.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The man grabbed the keys to his seven-year old Ford Taurus, painted the drabbest shade of khaki to render utterly ordinary. It had taken him the longest time to get a bug into the 1-6 without being seen, but it hadn't been particularly hard compared to Berlin or Naples. If there was a better chance to see the subjects in a combat situation he didn't see any.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"So how long has munch had a crush on Alex?"

Elliot nearly swerved into the other lane from shock. "How do you know that Liv?"

"It's pretty obvious to any sentient human being, let alone a brilliant detective such as myself. How do you know?" Olivia sked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, as you said it's obvious, and when I asked him two months ago he spilled the beans."

"What!" Now it was her turn to be shocked. "And you didn't tell me?"

"You would have told Alex and Munch didn't want that happening. Besides, you can't keep a secret worth a damn."

"Oh really?" 'I've kept the secret that I'm in love with you for the last year.' For the first few months she didn't recognize it for what it was, but she was sure that it had been that day on the roof where she had finally opened up to him about everything and he to her. No one knew. "Well it's moot because Alex feels the same."

Shaking his head in amusement, Elliot snickered. "Those idiots."

"We should set them up."

"Bad idea Liv. We should change the subject before we end up planning something that only belongs in a bad romcom."

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about kemosabe?"

"Why did you sleep with Cassidy?" he asked, the car turning ice cold.

"Did your sister tell you?"

"No; remember the saying a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." At her nod he continued. "Well Cassidy is no gentleman."

"I'll kill him," she seethed. "I'll cut his nuts off and gutshoot him."

"While I wouldn't stop you, we need to talk about this."

"What can I say El?" she was close to tears. "I was drunk and lonely. I kept thinking how empty my life was and I guess he was just there." 'I also only climaxed because I imagined it was you pumping in and out of me instead of him.'

"You shouldn't go and pick up losers like him just because you're lonely Liv. You'll find the right guy I promise you." 'I wish it would be me,' he thought, 'But why not wish for the moon while you're at it.'

"Thanks El. Pull over. This is the place."

Getting out of their car, neither of them noticed the bald man in a dirty windbreaker and jungle shorts peering at them through a pair of Zeiss binoculars from a rooftop two blocks away.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The apartment was located on the second floor, the tenement just screaming rathole to the two detectives. "So how do you want to do this Liv?"

"Well, the live victim said they kidnapped her at gunpoint, so let's hit em high hard and fast."

"You play the strings to my heart," he joked, though it made her heart flutter all the same. 'Focus Benson.' They drew their police issue Glocks and Elliot rapped loudly on the graffiti covered door. "George and Babs Duffy! NYPD!" He heard a commotion inside that sounded like yelling and shouting blame. "Open up or we will come in!"

He was about to kick the door down when two successive blasts of buckshot blew a gaping hole in the door. The lock hit, it swung open to reveal a pissed off George Duffy holding a Striker 12-round automatic shotgun. "Fuck you pigs!" He let loose another round into the hallway.

"SVU portable, shots fired shots fired at 419 Quincy St. Brooklyn. Suspects armed and dangerous!" yelled Olivia into the radio while Elliot returned fire, sending George diving for cover. "Give up assholes!" she hollered. "There's no escape!"

"Suck my dick!" Three more blasts sent lead into the hallway, giving no opportunity for Liv and El to get inside.

"George, stop fucking around and let's scram!" shouted a butch female voice.

Olivia heard a window open and someone scramble onto the fire escape. She moved to charge in but Elliot spotted a flash of color. "Liv look out!" He pulled her out of the doorway as Babs Duffy fired a ten round burst from an Ingram MAC-10 submachine gun which would have riddled Olivia with bullets if it weren't for Elliot's quick reflexes.

"Fuck off piggies!" she snarled, exiting by the fire escape.

"Thanks El," whispered Olivia breathlessly, Elliot having pressed her against the wall for protection. His eyes were dark but no less gorgeous.

He smirked the signature Stabler smirk. "What are partners for?" he replied, almost getting lost in her chocolate brown orbs. He shook those thoughts out for now, "Let's get the motherfuckers."

"Gladly."

Outside, there was an odd lack of vehicle traffic as pedestrians fled for cover when the Duffys dropped onto the sidewalk. As Liv and Elliot charged out into the street, a sector car arrived on the scene. George pumped the rest of his revolving drum magazine into the car, shredding both unis inside. Responding, Elliot and Olivia traded fire with Babs and her MAC-10, George loading another twelve shells into the Striker.

"What the hell are they running for?" Elliot said as he reloaded the Glock.

"Probably got a car parked a ways off," replied Liv, rising from cover to pop three quick rounds before Babs could send another hail of bullets in her direction. Elliot knew Marines that weren't as good at Liv.

A third uni, this time on foot, arrived on scene and began trading shots with George. Swiveling to pump the rookie with buckshot while Babs reloaded, the Duffys exposed themselves to which Elliot took advantage. Lying prone, he fired two quick rounds at fifty yards right into George Duffy's heart, the rapist and cop killer toppling with blood all over his white t-shirt.

Snarling in rage, Babs fired a third of her clip at Elliot, swiveling to hit the rookie in the chest with a three round burst. No hearing anything from Elliot's corner (Babs not having a field of fire at her), Olivia was petrified. "El!" she cried out, not knowing what she'd do if he died.

"I'm fine Liv, get the bitch!"

The bark of a Berretta 9mm punctured the din. Olivia peeked over the top of her cover behind a stairwell to a brownstone and spotted Babs exchanging fire with a civilian, giving her an opening. Erupting out of cover, sprinting at a speed that would make an Olympian proud, Babs had only a split second to turn around after she heard Olivia before the detective barreled into her, the MAC-10 flying out of the rapist's hands. Letting loose a right hook, Olivia ducked and smashed her fist straight into Babs' mouth, rolling her over and cuffing her. "We finally got you bitch," she said, the civilian rushing from cover pointing his M9 Berretta at the perp. "Thanks buddy," she told him.

"Any time ma'am," he replied, tipping his NRA ballcap.

Hauling Babs to her feet, the rapist and cop killer seething from the tight fit of the cuffs, Olivia turned to Elliot who was tending the wounded uni. "Is he alright?"

"He's got a through and through in the arm, but the vest protected his vital organs," Elliot informed her, sounding relieved.

"Thank Jesus," whispered Olivia, her gaze turning to the gut-churning site of the two cops in the sector car, their brains splattered over the cab. "You're getting the needle for this Duffy."

"Suck my pussy pig," said Babs evenly, Olivia tightening the cuffs in response.

"Babs Duffy, you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, and rape; you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Impressive," whispered the warrior to himself. Unlike the twit of an FBI Agent of the sort of half-arsed duffers they called law enforcement in Los Angeles, these two detectives had _elan_. If he hadn't already known from his background checks, he would have sworn that the male was in the military.

However, this couldn't be a real test. The moronic sods they faced were worse than the khat-addicted Nigerian gangsters in Cape Town, barely worthy of being taken a minor trophy by him. Taking down two fools pissing around with automatic weapons did not a true warrior make. These two were close and he had a feeling that they were the ones, but the man wasn't going to begin his operation till he was completely sure.

Sighing, he zipped up his jacket and headed for the exit stairwell. As always with his surveillance missions, no one spotted him.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The bullpen was abuzz with chatter as Elliot and Olivia dragged a snarling Babs Duffy into the precinct. "Why is it that whenever I send you two on a call you get into some kind of trouble?" opined Cragen.

"I don't rightly know Uncle Don," replied Elliot, handing off Duffy to two unis. "Put this scum in interrogation," he said curtly.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the beefy civilian coming in behind them.

"That's Lawrence Fuller, a construction worker and part time firearm instructor for the NRA. He saved our asses during the shootout." A devious smile formed across her face. "Regarding your first question, maybe it's because we're such good cops that God sends us the worst criminals because we can take it," answered Olivia. Cragen returned to his office muttering something about "Turning him back to drink," and "The death of me." Both detectives laughed.

The entire squad converged on the two, shaking their hands and backslapping them. "Congratulations Stabler and Baby Girl," said Fin. "You closed the case, gave a cop killer what he deserved, and did justice for the victims."

"Well justice won't be delivered until Alex gets them the needle," responded Olivia.

Alex laughed and slapped her friend on the back. "Don't you worry about that. With what happened today, there's no way McCoy won't seek the death penalty."

"Good."

"So Stabler," growled Cassidy, in a bad mood since he wasn't the hero and Stabler was; the loathing was mutual (not an idiot, Cassidy had heard Olivia whisper Stabler's name over and over while they had sex). He hated Stabler as much as Stabler hated him, maybe more. "You can't keep from being the hero can you?"

"It wasn't his fault Cassidy that those nut jobs went on a murderous rampage and killed two cops," seethed Olivia, "Or don't you care about that?"

"Whatever," muttered Cassidy, flashing her a smug grin. He was still trying to get in her pants. 'What a pig.'

"Excuse me?" all heads turned to a portly light-skinned Hispanic man in shirtsleeves holding a stack of files under his arm. "Is this the 1-6 Special Victims Unit?"

"Yes it is," said Elliot. "Can we help you?"

"Sorry, I'm Harold Canseco, your new shrink. Is Captain Cragen here?"

"Yes I am," said Cragen, rushing out of his office. "Welcome special Agent Canseco. The FBI sent him to help provide SVU with a psychological profile of the perps in order to better our conviction rate."

"I'm sure you guys are doing just fine on your own," said the FBI shrink, smiling modestly.

"Any help is welcome. Benson, Stabler, show Dr. Canseco the suspect."

"Gotcha Uncle Don," chorused Elliot. "This way Doc."

Leading Canseco into the interrogation corridor, Elliot and Olivia showed him Babs Duffy through the one way glass. "Interesting," he said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you think Doc?" asked Olivia. "Is she as crazy as we all know?"

"Give me about ten minutes. I'll study her and give you my opinion then." They turned to walk back into the bullpen. "Oh and Detectives, be sure to save some time to talk to me tomorrow regarding the shooting. Department policy as you know."

"Oh great," said Elliot exasperated. "I forgot I have to get my head examined." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't worry Elliot. At least when IAB questions us the crap is spaced out over two days."

"I forgot about Tucker. Shit!"

Olivia's brows furrowed. "What's wrong with my dad?" she asked, slightly questioning in her tone.

"Well, since he's your dad he'll be questioning me and not you."

"What are you worrying about? He's a big teddy bear."

"To you," answered a deflated Elliot, resigned to the fate of getting raked over the coals by both a shrink and his partner's dad. "To me he's a hardass who thinks I'm not up to protecting his little girl."

Giggling, Olivia patted him on the back reassuringly. "Come on, he knows you protect me just fine."

"He'd think Arnold Schwarzenegger from Terminator 2 isn't good enough to protect you Liv. As a father I know, but it still sucks for me."

"Sucks for you, that's right." He scowled as she continued to giggle.

"Olivia?" Elliot looked up to see a woman in her early fifties, her brown hair streaked with tendrils of grey and crow's feet marring the tight skin of her face. He felt Olivia tense up beside him; he looked at her and saw fear in her warm brown eyes. "My you've grown."

Olivia gulped, shaking slightly. "Mother."

**A/N: Oooohhhh! What does Serena Benson have to say for herself?**

**So what do you guys think? I had fun writing the shootout; to those who liked it there will be more where that came from. The villains in this story aren't the morons and idiots on the show and far more brazen than Gitano and Lewis. It'll make for great potential television.**

**Regarding the original characters, the villain's motives will become apparent as the story progresses. For Emily Stabler, I wanted a sibling for Elliot so I put one in. She'll be very important in the plot. Of Canseco, he'll fit the role Huang has; I've always found Huang a bit annoying, so this is what I came up with. I hope you noticed what I did with Babs Duffy. As you can see I can't stand Kathy Griffin. LOL!**

**To those of you confused as to Liv and El's feelings, there will be a more detailed explanation in the next chapter.**

**Till next time. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mother

**A/N: You guys are seriously the best! I've been getting the most amazing response to this story. Let me take a few bytes to thank all of you for your support and feedback. **

**And in the last chapter, Elliot and Olivia just bagged a perp that needs to be interrogated, shot a cop killer that'll bring in IAB (Tucker!), and met Ms. Serena Benson after fifteen years. What does she want?**

**For those of you who want to know more about the villain, you have to trust my methods, though I have just the segment here to give you an appreciation of his abilities. **

**Just to note, if any of you have any concerns or constructive criticism, feel free to PM me about it. If you do though, pleas mark it as constructive criticism so I don't take it as a personal attack (one can't convey tone over the internet).**

**Characters: Serena Benson – Ann Archer (I know she appeared in the show, but with her more important role here I felt a new actress was warranted); Lt. Quinn – Julianne Moore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; if I did, I'd be trolling the EO community on for writers.**

**This chapter is for SummerRaeBenson. You rock!**

**Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Mother

"It's been a while Olivia," said Serena Benson.

Even as the bullpen buzzed with activity around them, for the three of them everything else seemed to exist outside a soundproofed bubble they found themselves trapped in.

So this was her. This was the fucking bitch that beat and abused Olivia for thirteen long years. Elliot wanted to take out his gun and pump the miserable excuse for a human being full of lead, but was shaken out of his homicidal rage when Olivia's hand squeezed on his bicep. He looked at her; she was petrified, the smart and confidant detective reduced to the frightened little girl she once was. Taking her free hand in his, Elliot squeezed it reassuringly.

Olivia visibly relaxed with his touch. "What do you want mother?" she finally choked out, her voice flat and devoid of emotion.

The older woman sighed, "I need to talk to you Olivia. Is there someplace we can do it in private?"

Her now stoic demeanor hid her irrational fear of this woman, picked up by thirteen years of going through hell. 'Get a grip Benson. You're a proud NYPD detective. She can't hurt you anymore.' "There's an interview room just that way. After you mother." Serena nodded and walked slowly to the room.

Turning around to follow her, Olivia was stopped by a firm grip on her elbow. "Liv?" she heard Elliot croak, knowing he was worried about her. "Are you ok? Do you need me in there with you?"

While Olivia was normally a very independent woman who wasn't too tolerant of people trying to interfere in her life, Elliot was different. She knew he wasn't out to control her and she did love and trust him with every fiber of her being. She smiled wanly at him, Elliot knowing it was genuine by the look in her chocolate brown eyes. "It'll be fine El. I can handle myself." Taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze like he did to her hand earlier, she gave him another smile and walked to the interview room.

Watching Olivia head into the interview room, Elliot just stood in the middle of the bullpen like a statue. She had so much inner strength, so much resolve; he wasn't sure if his father rose from the dead and came wanting to talk that he could have handled it half as well as she did. Yet, he knew the woman he secretly loved well enough to know she was close to the breaking point, the point no one's emotions could take, and it was up to him to ensure she didn't collapse, just as they had promised each other on the roof a year before; neither of them would have to suffer alone as long as the other was there.

Hearing the door slam shut, he virtually collapsed into one of the chairs by Munch's desk that witnesses sat in to give their statements, starting to hyperventilate. "Elliot?" he heard his uncle call out. "What's wrong?" Ever since his Aunt Marge died Uncle Don was Elliot's sole living elder family member, and as a result he was a bit overprotective of his beloved nephew. "There there; take deep breaths." He set a hand on the detective's back.

Elliot concentrated all his strength on breathing. After about ten seconds, he was back to normal. "I'm fine Uncle Don. Just a bit shaken."

"Where's Olivia? Is she ok?"

"She's in there," Elliot said, his voice drained, "Talking with someone."

"That older brunette from earlier?" When Elliot nodded he continued. "Why? Is she a witness?"

"No; that's her mother, her biological mother."

Cragen's jaw dropped. "Serena Benson is here? Is Olivia alright?"

"She said so, but I don't believe her."

He patted his nephew on the back. "Keep close to her Elliot. She'll need support after this."

"Got it," murmured Elliot.

'Ed's going to be furious,' thought Cragen as he walked back to his office.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The interview room was a far cry from the interrogation cells. Though the windows had bars, these were a bit thinner and the windowpane far larger to let in the outside light. Instead of a dank concrete floor and walls it was a painted room that was much homier. When there was a scared victim or witness it often helped to conduct the interview here since it was far less intimidating.

That did not seem to be the case for Olivia, who was intimidated by just being in the same block as the woman who had terrorized her through her entire childhood. It had taken her real father and mother's love and years of therapy to get her out of the abused children's mindset, and the nightmares had only really stopped after meeting Elliot. For such a harmless looking woman Serena Benson still had a hold on Olivia, much as the detective hated it.

A minute passed by in silence, both of them not knowing what to say. Olivia studied her biological mother, having not seen her in fourteen years. Though older and showing signs of age, Serena actually looked better now than she did before. No longer reeking of booze day in and day out, her eyes weren't bloodshot and the veins in her nose weren't visible as they once were. It was confusing.

"Olivia…"

"You're sober," stated Olivia, interrupting her.

Serena nodded, taking a seat in one of the hard-backed chairs. "Two years after they took you away, I went into AA and got my shit together. I saw a therapist, became sober, and got a job. I work for Metropolitan Life Insurance now. An accountant is always in demand I guess."

This was all to damaging for Olivia to hear. She went to a therapist to get a job and exit the squalor that was their life, but what about her? Why didn't her mother want to get help for her? The sick irony filled her with rage. "Why?" seethed Olivia.

Sensing the tension spike in the room, Serena looked worried. "Why what?"

"Why did you do this to me?" Olivia practically screamed. She didn't care if the whole fucking precinct heard but she was going to tell her mother everything she had felt.

"I'm sorry Olivia, it's just…"

"NO! I will speak and you will listen!" Serena piped down, standing straight in her chair. Seeing the woman that terrorized her intimidated by her for-perps voice gave Olivia the confidence to continue. "You treated me like shit since the day I was born. While other girls were loved and cared for by their mothers I had to clean up your piss and puke from when I was five! When I was eight and wanted to go to the park and ice skate during the Christmas season you slapped me and told me never to speak to you without permission. Ever since then I was beaten almost daily and for the longest time I thought it was my fault! What kind of mother does that to their child?"

Her mother stared at her in silence, pain in her eyes.

Olivia wasn't done, far from it. Every word she let out filled her with the self-confidence that she had lacked for so long. "I've seen the worst depravities that children were subjected to, and you can't understand the feeling to know that you are like those kids. Beaten, abused, and made to feel worthless by people that are supposed to love and care for them. You never did! At eleven you first told me that I was an abomination that should have been aborted. ABORTED! I'm a living, breathing human being, not a piece of human refuse that can be flushed down a toilet no questions asked! How could you do it? How could you treat me worse than a dog?" The last sentence was a rasping whisper, Olivia using all of her remaining emotional strength to keep from crying. 'I can't let her see me weak. I will never let her see me weak.'

A tear trickled down Serena's cheek. "I guess I did deserve that. You are completely right about everything. I know that I in no way should be allowed to see you again after what I did."

"Then why'd you come?" Olivia snarled, slumping in the second chair.

Her biological mother shrugged. "I know that deep down you deserve closure after what I did to you, and I hoped to at least tell you why I did what I did. I'm not excusing my behavior but maybe you'll feel better knowing you didn't directly cause any of it."

Sighing, Olivia felt completely exhausted. She had said what she wanted to say and now didn't see the harm in allowing Serena to talk. Hell, she was curious herself. "Say what you need to say mother."

"You never did anything Olivia. There was nothing you could have done to change what happened so you don't need to feel that way of you do."

"Why then? Why did you put me through that hell?"

"Because you look just like him," she blurted, causing Olivia to stare wild-eyed. "Yes, you get your hair from me and your skin tone from your grandfather, but everything else is from him." Neither of them needed to say who him was, it was the man who raped Serena, who destroyed her life and nearly destroyed that of the daughter he fathered. "Your mouth, your cheeks, your nose, everything else is just like him. It would make me shiver and want to scream every time I looked at you, a feeling only the booze could control. But it was your eyes that were the worst. Before he thrust inside me, he looked straight into my eyes with his, the same eyes that you have. It was the one thing the booze couldn't make better, because whenever I saw those eyes of yours they took me back to that cold cafeteria floor where he raped me, and weak as I was I took it out on you to make the memory go away."

That was too much of a revelation for Olivia. It shook her to the very core. Her parents, her real parents, had always told her that her chocolate brown eyes were her best feature, and the fact that hotheaded Elliot always calmed down and smiled when he looked into them made her think he thought so as well. The dam holding back her tears was about to burst if she didn't end the situation. "I think you should leave now mother," she suggested evenly.

"I never wanted to hurt you Olivia, that's why I drank. I know we can never have the relationship we could have had but I do want to be in your life. This is my business card. Drop by anytime this week if you want to talk further." Standing, Serena placed the card on the table and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

In a daze, Olivia picked up the card and placed it in her jeans pocket. After that she stared at the floor, using what remained of her much vaunted Badass Benson strength to keep from crying. The door opened with a creak and she heard a set of footsteps enter and sit in the other chair. She wondered what her mother had to say when a pair of strong arms enveloped her and pulled her into his warm chest. She sighed, focusing on the calming heartbeat. 'I will not cry. I will not cry.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"That'll be two fifty," said the vendor in the streets of Bedford-Stuyvesant, black like most of the residents of that particular neighborhood of the Big Apple. Fishing three one dollar bills out of his pocket, the man paid the vendor and got two quarters in return.

Biting into his hot dog, piled thick with mustard and relish just how he liked it, the man jungled the coins in his hand. The Americans had put a fine man on their quarter. He admired George Washington, who despite being a scion of a wealthy family (usually a mark off in his book) was a great and noble warrior who was certainly dining in the halls of Valhalla with Odin and the other great warriors. Someday, he hoped to meet the Father of America and shake his hand, as he was already planning on doing with the great Admiral Nelson.

As he finished his hot dog and wiped the relish of his mouth, chucking the wrapper into the wastebasket, he heard the click of a switchblade behind him. "Freeze honkey. Move and I'll cut you."

Curious, the man turned slowly and saw a mugger in the alley to his left, his crazed eyes betraying a cocaine habit. 'You have got to be kidding me. I thought Giuliani had wiped these poor sods of the map.' This was too sad even to muse over. "Mugging someone in bright daylight? Are you mental or just plain daft?"

"Shut up," said the crackhead, eyes shifting with drug induced nervousness. "Give me your wallet. Hurry!"

The man chuckled, finding this entire situation an amusing distraction. "Do you honestly think you can rob me boy?" he said, approaching the mugger.

"You got a death wish? Get back!" he yelled, waving the switchblade frantically as the man kept coming towards him. The paranoia the crack gave him kicking in, the mugger lunged with his switchblade.

Twirling around 180 degrees with the grace of a ballerina, the man grasped the arm with both hands and bent it ninety degrees in the exact opposite direction the elbow joint allowed for. Crying out in pain, the mugger tried to wrench himself free but the man's grip was too strong. Snapping the forearm like it was balsa wood, the man grabbed the knife as it fell and plunged it into the gap between the ribs and the shoulder bones; not quite done, he spun the mugger around and kneed him in the gut, all without breaking a sweat; he had been too well trained by the best of the best in this line of work. "You really are pathetic." The groans of the worthless trash not fit enough to be even a minor trophy were the only response.

Not wasting any more of his precious time, the man left the man moaning and bleeding on the pavement. He never killed or took a trophy before a target had been selected, for it would bring immediate dishonor. Besides, he had surveillance to do.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

There was no comparable feeling to having Olivia Benson in one's arms, but Elliot knew that this didn't really count. He knew she was hurting badly despite her brave face of stoic dignity, and he prided himself on not being the kind of ass who would take advantage of a vulnerable woman like this. While they maintained a strictly professional relationship at work, never crossing the line, they did have a caveat when it came to comforting each other during times of great stress. She had held him and comforted him on his mother's birthday when the pain was too much to bear, and he was doing the same for her.

"Are you ok Liv?" he asked soothingly, rubbing small circles in her upper back.

Olivia sighed, his gentle caresses feeling good on her tense skin, but she didn't want to talk. "El…"

"It's ok Liv, you don't have to talk now if you don't want to. I understand."

She pulled away and looked into his azure blue eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem at all. What's a partner for?" That comment made her smile, which in Elliot's opinion turned her beautiful face into a radiant one.

Feeling better now that she didn't have to talk about her mother just yet, Olivia rose and beckoned Elliot to follow. "Come on El. We have a perp to interrogate."

"About that Liv," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, for Olivia wasn't one to take concern for her well-being lightly; when Richard White had stalked her several months back, she had unloaded on Elliot for even suggesting a protective detail. "Jeffries and Cassidy are handling the interrogation."

Her head snapped back around at that. "What?"

"Yeah, Cragen wants you to take it easy after all of this and I don't blame him."

She opened her mouth to yell back but realized he was right. "Fine, though I was looking forward to making that bitch sing."

Elliot chuckled, "So was I Liv, but you are far more important." The obvious conviction in his last statement made Olivia's heart flutter. 'Oh the things this man can do to me.' "If you don't want to do the IAB interview today I'm sure your dad will understand."

She led up her hand. "No, better to get that out of the way. Besides, I don't want to give Lt. Quinn any reason to throw the book at me." Being Cassidy's not-so-secret lover, the head of IAB's hatred of Elliot had only expanded to include her as well.

"Can't argue with that."

Back in Cragen's office, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Inside strode Tucker and Lt. Jane Quinn, the head of IAB that everyone called the Ice Queen for her cold demeanor. "We heard there was an officer involved shooting involving two of your detectives Captain Cragen," she said.

"Uh yes ma'am, Detectives Benson and Stabler."

"Why am I not surprised?" she muttered loud enough for both Cragen and Tucker to hear, obviously on purpose. Cragen sighed while Tucker restrained his anger. "Fine then, have them get into separate interrogation rooms while I get ready. Come on Sgt."

Tucker was about to follow her out when Cragen stopped him. "Ed, could you wait a moment." He looked at Quinn who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What's up Don? Is Olivia alright?" There was no one Tucker loved more in the world than his daughter, only being adopted be damned.

"Regarding the shooting yes. She wasn't hurt and it was Elliot who did the shooting itself."

"Oh, so what's the problem then?"

"Just before you got here Serena Benson dropped by."

He watched his friend's face contort into a blind rage. "WHAT! That bitch came here? I'll kill her!"

"Calm down Ed, you're not going to kill anybody. The Ice Queen," he thought for a moment, "Maybe. You, no way. You have far too much integrity."

Ticker sighed, "True, but that bitch has quite the fucking nerve to come back into Olivia's life. For the first year we had her every time Laura or I even approached her she'd flinch. It took years of therapy to get the night terrors to subside!" not finding any more words to say, he snarled incoherently.

"I know, Elliot told me as much."

"Much as I hate to admit it, Stabler is good for her. The nightmares only went away thanks to his support."

"Elliot says the same regarding his. They really do understand each other more than anyone else does. Makes me glad I partnered them up a year ago."

Smiling, Tucker nodded. "But he better remember, if Stabler so much as looks away when she needs him…"

"I know Ed, you'll land on him like a ton of bricks and he'll be doing guard duty in the South Bronx Courthouse. He knows far too well and I can tell he's a bit terrified of you, though he'd never admit it to anyone but me."

The vicious grin that appeared over Tucker's face made Cragen want to guffaw. "Glad to hear it."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

As was standard procedure after any officer involved shooting, the officers at the scene were split up and interrogated in different rooms. It always made Olivia a bit edgy, for this was where she and Elliot tag-teamed perps to get a confession and now it was her that was interrogated.

Drumming her fingers against the table, Olivia heard the door open and watched Lt. Quinn walk in. 'Oh shit,' she thought. Of course they wouldn't let her dad conduct the interrogation but she still didn't want to deal with the Ice Queen. She would have been a good enough cop if not mired in corruption, most of them involving personal vendettas though it was no secret that her on-and-off boyfriend Cassidy was immune thanks to her. While no one liked the rat squad under her tenure it was despised, and she likely only had the position because she had the goods on most of the brass. Olivia wondered if the Ice Queen would drop Cassidy like a rock if she knew about his philandering, but she wasn't a moron; if she didn't know about that asshole's proclivities then Olivia would be shocked.

"Good afternoon Detective Benson."

"Lt. Quinn," she responded professionally, not wanting to be rude but not wanting to be polite either. "If you don't mind, can we skip the pleasantries?"

"No nonsense, I like that," she smirked. "Ok detective, now please tell me what happened in Brooklyn?"

"Well, we had located two possible sources for George and Babs Duffy, brother and sister that were known as the Double-team Rapists, though I'm sure that you know that already."

"Indeed, please continue," said Quinn without looking up from Olivia's personnel file.

"After ADA Alex Cabot procured the arrest warrant, it was up to us to bring them in. We had information that they could be in two possible locations so the Captain split us up."

In the other interrogation room, Tucker was arriving at the same point in the story. "Why did he send only Detective Benson and yourself while he sent all four others to the second location in the Bronx?"

Elliot cracked his knuckles in frustration, for as usual Tucker was being hard on him. "According to the information we had, George Duffy had contacts with the Aryan Brotherhood while in Sing Sing. There were unconfirmed reports that if they were holed out in the Bronx location that two Brotherhood members would be stashed there, while if they were at the Brooklyn location they'd be alone, so that's why Unc… I mean Captain Cragen split us up the way he did."

"So there's no one except detective Benson who can corroborate your story?"

Fists clenching, Elliot restrained himself. "No, but we did nothing that wasn't procedure."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "I'm certain causing a shootout in the middle of a crowded street isn't procedure detective."

"It wasn't either Detective Stabler or my fault," said Olivia, her voice slightly raised. "He identified both of us as police and that was when George Duffy fired two rounds from an Armsel Striker at us. We moved in to catch him as he escaped but his sister fired at us with a MAC-10. If it wasn't for Detective Stabler I'd be dead."

"Alright, let's move forward," said Quinn, who was slightly put out that they couldn't find fault with their entrance. "When the suspects were on the street, when did your partner fire on Duffy?"

Taking a deep breath, Olivia purged her voice of any frustration. "We exited onto the street just as George Duffy fired the rest of his drum into the first sector car, killing both occupants. A third uni arrived on scene and began firing at Duffy, causing him to turn and aim the gun at the officer."

"Are you sure that Duffy was a threat and not just reloading the gun?"

"He had just finished reloading beforehand; it was a full drum of twelve rounds. You can take that to the bank."

The assurance rolled off Quinn like water off a duck's back. "Would you say Detective Stabler is a good shot?" Olivia, confused by the question, nodded. Quinn smirked. "Couldn't Detective Stabler have then aimed for his shoulder or leg to incapacitate him rather than killing him with a bullet to the heart, or was he angry that they almost killed you to care?"

"Look!" yelled Elliot, his temper getting the better of him. "My anger was irrelevant; the only thing going through my mind was this bastard had just murdered two cops and was about to kill a third. He had a fully loaded gun and would have splattered the uni's brains all over the sidewalk if I hadn't intervened!"

"Calm down detective," growled Tucker. "Now about Detective Benson's takedown of the final suspect, did you witness how it was done?"

"She began firing at the uni thinking he was the one who killed her brother. She then kept suppressing fire upon us which prevented both Detective Benson and myself from getting a shot off. Then, a civilian with a concealed carry permit poured enfilading fire on her which distracted her. With her flank unprotected, Detective Benson charged the suspect and detained her."

"Were you present for all of this?"

"No, I was too busy checking on the uni to make sure he was alright, which he mostly was. I'm sure the civilian saw the whole thing though."

"He did," answered Tucker honestly, having interviewed him earlier. "Well Detective, that concluded this interview. Wait here while my superior and I decide what to make of it." He rose to leave but stopped just short of the door. "Detective Stabler," he said softly, his voice not that of a professional investigator but that of a concerned father. "Thank you, for watching over her."

While angry from the grueling interview, as a father himself Elliot couldn't fault the man for caring for his daughter. "Thank you Sgt. I'd do anything for her."

"That's good to hear, because no one else has been able to help her the way you have. I can't get off work so could you keep her company for the rest of the day, get her mind off the whole Serena situation?"

Elliot gave the man a small smile. "Was already planning on it sir."

Tucker smiled back. "Good." With that he left the room just as Quinn left the other. "So what do you think Doc?" he asked Canseco, watching both interrogations.

The doctor rubbed his chin. "They're telling the truth."

Quinn looked a bit pissed that she couldn't make something out of this. "I guess the shooting was justified. Say goodbye to your daughter Tucker," she mumbled as she strode toward the bullpen.

Gathering himself, Tucker entered the second interrogation room. "Daddy," cried Olivia, running into his arms.

"Shh Olive its ok. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine daddy, thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Don's given you and Stabler the rest of the day off, so get out of here and enjoy yourself."

"Is that an order Sergeant?" Olivia smirked.

"Does it have to be?"

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks daddy. Say hi to mom for me."

"Will do," he said, leaving.

Taking deep breaths for about ten seconds, Olivia composed herself and exited to find Elliot waiting for her, his face the mask of exhaustion. "How'd it go?"

"Like a drive-by colonoscopy," he responded matter-of-factly. "You?"

"The same, only worse."

"Somehow I doubt that," he grinned weakly, causing her to punch him lightly on the arm.

"Very funny Stabler. So now that we have the rest of the day off can you drive me home?"

"I've got a better idea Liv. Emily's probably done at the zoo and the kids will most likely want to go out to eat. How bout you join us for a quiet Sunday dinner, just you, me, Em, and the kids. You did promise to see them tonight."

"I did didn't I?" laughed Olivia. "Fine El, I'll join your family for dinner."

Elliot pumped his fist. "That's the spirit." They shared a laugh.

**A/N: And that is the third chapter of Prey. What a ride!**

**Regarding Serena, I know the show had her to be an English Professor but I made her an accountant for reasons that will make themselves clear in the next update. Hope the confrontation was to all of your liking.**

**About the IAB interrogation, I tried to make it as much like the ones on the show as possible; the Rat Squad would be as provocative as possible no matter what they thought happened, but with Lt. Quinn's bias I made her go a bit over the edge.**

**Up next, a bit of Stabler family fun, the villain reflects on his past targets, and our two detectives have an emotional heart-to-heart. Does it lead to anything? Review and follow to find out **


	4. Chapter 3: Could it be?

**A/N: Fifty-six reviews for three chapters? I could not ask for better fans! You guys rock and I can't thank you enough except by pressing ahead with Prey **

**With all the emotional clouds going on with our two detectives, a nice fun-filled afternoon outing is just what they need. Here, we'll get some fun, some more detail into Elliot's military career, and our mystery man will be watching! Also, expect a deeply emotional talk at the end that may or may not lead to something ;)**

**On the villain, I am being deliberately vague about him to add to the mystery. As with all police investigations, all cases start off with mostly nothing being known. That's the feeling I'm trying to convey here, though I will say that more than one set of cultures and mythologies factor into his beliefs.**

**Once this chapter is concluded, we'll be getting into the first round of action. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, because if I did the normal villains on the show would be like Gitano and Lewis and the really evil villains would be like mine.**

**This chapter is for Woodster93.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Could it be?

One could not appreciate what it meant to have a hard life until they stepped in his shoes. Born in the poorest of the poor families in his home nation, the man's life was one drudgery after the next. Growing up, he recollected, his entire reason for existence was to fight, to struggle. He was a warrior, raising him far above the cretins and spineless worms that inhabited the Earth. He and people like him possessed the _elan_, the warrior spirit that set them apart and earned them a chosen seat at the table of the gods.

Being a warrior meant giving many things up. He had no family, no vices, and no life outside of his missions. Money was a means to an end, acquired through numerous means both legal and illegal as could be theoretically and practically done. The only rues that governed him were the rules of the warrior, which the Japanese aptly dubbed _Bushido_. One must never kill innocent children, never kill out of lust or bodily gratification, never rape, never torture, and most importantly when in combat with another warrior one must always fight on even terms. Not doing so would be the ultimate dishonor, the actions of a coward that would lead to his banishment from Valhalla.

Thus was his life since his past dishonor. Unable to glorify himself in life and death in service to his country, he became a _Ronin_, or dishonored warrior. The only redemption he could see was either the supreme triumph or glorious death in combat, which he had sought across the globe. Rising from the old armchair in his Brooklyn flat, he strode softly to the large map of the world he always brought with him to his field HQ. On the map were fifteen nations circled, marked, and drawn out with an X, fifteen nations where he had searched one per year for an honorable fight to prove his skill to the great gods and atone for his dishonor. Each time he pitted himself against the fittest warriors, those who possessed not just the skill of combat or the intelligence of strategy, but also the noble heart and _elan_ of a true warrior.

In every action he had come on top proving himself the stronger warrior. There had been several close calls, most notably with the highest decorated investigator in the Israeli National Police Force in Tel Aviv (when surrounded on all sides by enemies wishing to drive you into the sea, a country tends to breed warriors at a higher rate than others). However, every time he had come out on top. While proud of his record of invincibility, one might say that he secretly wished for death. He wouldn't kill himself for that would be the ultimate dishonor, but a small part of him wanted to find the one warrior who could defeat him, who could and would send him to the Great Hall.

Sighing, he looked at the file in his hand, containing the pictures of his most recent surveillance subjects. "Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler," he thought out loud, testing the names on his tongue. From what he knew about them with his checks and reconnaissance, both had a hard life and were as skilled as any of his previous targets, and the gods knew that a pair would be far more exhilarating that a single individual (he had only faced one on a previous hunt in Berlin and it was the most difficult after Tel Aviv), but he had yet to see them possess the true heart of the warrior, the _elan_ that himself and all of his previous targets had.

Shaking his head, he returned his gaze to the map. The United States stared back at him malevolently, as if mocking him. He had come there sure of finding the most thrilling hunt of all, but if these last two didn't pan out then it would all have been an exercise in futility.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Livvy!" With only seconds to brace herself, Olivia was nearly knocked over by the two older Stabler girls, a flurry of blonde hair slamming into her. "Thank you for coming Olivia," said Maureen, looking up at her. "Things are much more fun when you're around."

Olivia smiled widely, seeing nothing but genuine honesty in Maureen's azure blue Stabler eyes, just like her father's. If and when she started dating, if those eyes had the same effect on boys as her father's eyes had on her Elliot would have his hand's full threatening the young men away. "You are so sweet Maur," she said, ruffling her hair.

"Livvy," she warned. "I'm not eight years old."

"I am! I am!" chirped Kathleen, eager to get into the discussion.

"Yes you are sweetie," answered Elliot, sneaking around from the back and lifting her in his arms. He planted a kiss on his daughter's cheek and set her down laughing. "Daddy!" The four began laughing.

"Well, when all of you are laughing like that I have to assume Olivia is here!" called out Emily, pushing the twins in their tandem stroller. "Hey guys, say hi to Daddy and Livvy."

Lizzie and Dickie alternated between cries of "Daddy!" and "Livvy!" until the two detectives arrived to shower them with attention. "Is it just me or have you guys gotten bigger since this morning?" Elliot asked the twins incredulously.

"Don't get so worked up big bro. Pretty soon you'll be signing military recruitment forms and buying prom dresses," Emily teased.

"First of all, if this little guy gets into any branch of the service it will be the Navy; he'll have a large hunk of metal protecting him. Secondly, no boys till Lizzie is thirty-five, and that goes for you two as well," he called out behind his back.

"What about us El?" asked Olivia with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips. "Neither Emily nor I are thirty-five yet."

"If I ask Uncle Don or Tucker about this they'll probably scold me for setting the bar too low." He laughed at her miffed expression.

"Ha ha, very funny El. Now shall we go inside?"

"You read our minds," said Maureen, starving after a long day in Central Park. The group chuckled and entered the Outback Steakhouse that was a common gathering for the Stabler clan. The manager welcomed them warmly, an old Marine buddy of Elliot's from the same platoon in the Persian Gulf; when Elliot first brought Liv with the family he remarked to him that it was nice that Elliot was dating again. The resulting blushes and embarrassed chortles that resulted quickly put the kibosh to that thought, though Elliot always smiled when remembering it, wishing it were true.

"Here is your table guys," he said. "Enjoy!" Tipping Elliot a discreet wink and wiggling his eyebrows, he walked away. Elliot glanced over at Olivia tucking a napkin in each of the twins' shirts, kissing each on the head when it was done. He smiled; Olivia was quietly filling the role Kathy had in the best possible way, and he knew the kids loved his partner. While he would have loved a relationship with her, he couldn't risk it for the kids' sake. Quinn would definitely split them up and that would likely destroy their friendship.

Before the waiter came, Olivia, Emily, and Maureen excused themselves to go to the ladies room and freshen up. Elliot nodded acknowledgement, though both Liv and Emily could hear him coo to Dickie how he still had no idea why women went to the bathroom in groups. Olivia secretly loved how utterly manly her partner was, for too many men were too soft and feminine in the world these days.

Maureen quickly washed her hands and finished up, being twelve and not fully engrained in the art of acting like a grown female. When she mentioned this to Emily, the younger Stabler laughed. "Ellie would get a kick out of that. It means his little baby is still his little baby for a little bit." As she had said on the first day they met, Emily was the only one who got to call Elliot Ellie. The only ones who knew about it was Cragen, and he wouldn't blab. Olivia was saving that little tidbit for a rainy day when Elliot was being especially annoying. "So what's up with Alex? I haven't been able to talk to her in a while."

"She's fine, working hard as usual. Oh, and did you know Munch has a crush on her?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "No way! So it's mutual. They would make such a cute couple!" she gushed.

"They would wouldn't they, though I think both of them are too scared to get their heads out of their asses and tell each other how they feel."

'Sounds like two people I know,' thought Emily, though she would never say it out loud. Her brother and best friend might be making a huge mistake in her opinion but it was up to them to fix it, not her. "So I think maybe a little intervention would do some…"

Olivia held up a hand. "Sorry Em, but El only told me with a promise of nondisclosure. Talking to you was bad enough."

"Oh, my brother is such a killjoy. He used to be such a fun guy after moving in with Uncle Don and Aunt Marge, but getting Kathy pregnant with Maureen and the Gulf War changed that."

"What happened to him?" she asked. She was curious about who Elliot had been before they met, and while they talked about everything his military service was the only thing off limits. Whenever she brought it up he'd cloud over and simply shake his head so Olivia just stopped prodding him. His sister was a different story.

"He never talked to me about it even though I read his Medal of Honor citation. I think Uncle Don and Munch know, but they never talk, ironic from Munch huh?" she asked with a slight smirk, Olivia returning it before they sobered up. "Based on what he did to get that medal, I can't blame him, though he's gotten better."

"He has? Why?"

Emily smiled and walked to the door. "He got you in his life." She left Olivia in the bathroom with a massive blush on her cheeks.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Back at the 1-6, the situation was wrapping up for those who weren't parents or didn't have personal lives whatsoever. "Here are the copies of all the reports regarding the Double-team Rapists counselor," said Munch as he dropped a stack of files on the desk in the interview room. While tired as hell, he was not willing to go back to his empty apartment with no one to keep him company except for Lucy and Desi in old reruns of I Love Lucy.

"Thank you detective," replied Alex. Even though her apartment was just as empty as Munch's, she would have loved to draw a nice hot bath and forget the world. However, Jack McCoy had ordered her to work overtime on the Duffy case so that all ducks were in a row before he presented it to the grand jury. She always hated death penalty cases, not that she was opposed but that there was too much red tape thanks to the endless backlog of appeals. If it was up to her, she'd cut down on the frivolous appeals and got to Texas' method, but she was just a lowly ADA among many. "Did any of you find any connection between the Aryan Brotherhood and the rapes?"

"Not in the crimes themselves no, but Duffy did get the Striker shotgun and MAC-10 from a friend in the organization. We picked him up on firearm charges an hour ago."

"Good, though you'll have to interview the head of the gang in Sing Sing, find out if he knew."

"Great," complained Munch, throwing his hands up in the air. "A skinny Jew talking to a skinhead neo-Nazi. What did I do to win the German lottery circa 1942?"

Alex giggled. "If you want detective, you could always take Detective Tutuola with you?" At his raised eyebrow she continued. "It may be giving him a two-for-one special, but safety in numbers right?" she grinned shyly behind her glasses.

He stared at her for a minute before grinning himself. "You might have a point Cabot."

"I always do Munch," she retorted. "Well, I seem to have all that I need. Goodnight." Standing, the tall, thin blonde headed for the door.

"Cabot, wait," she heard Munch call out.

Gulping, hoping he was finally about to make a move, she turned around and looked at him as innocently as she could. "Yes?"

He was in fact about to make a move, but the sight of her beautiful face compared to his own nonexistent good looks made him chicken out yet again. "Do you need my testimony for the Biggs trial tomorrow? I wasn't the primary and that _scheister_ Exley has it in for me."

Her heart sank, saddened that another moment of hope that he was interested in her dashed. "No, detective. I'll be fine with Jeffries and Cassidy on that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Cabot." He sighed to himself when she walked out. 'Well, another night alone John. Better that than ex-wife number four with your track record.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Arriving home from the restaurant at quarter till nine, the twins had conked out by the time the two cars pulled into the Stabler driveway. Emily having some classwork to complete for law school, Elliot handled putting Maur and Katie to sleep while Olivia was tasked with the twins.

"Goodnight my little angel," she said to Lizzie, tucking her in and kissing her on the cheek. She may have not been her mother but she loved all the Stabler kids just the same.

"Wuv you Wivvy," she murmured back, kissing her on the chin and snuggling into her crib, falling asleep in moments.

A lone tear running down her cheek, Olivia wiped it off and went to the youngest Stabler. "Hey there Daddy's little man. Have pleasant dreams," she cooed, kissing him as well.

"Night Wivvy," he mumbled. As she was about to leave, Dickie called out to her. "Wivvy?"

"Yes little man?" she asked, heading back to the crib. "Are you ok?"

"You wuv us ever and ever?" he asked her, nearly making her cry.

She leaned down and kissed him on the nose. "Always little man. I love you guys so much."

"Wuv you too Wivvy." Smiling softly, she pulled the blanket up to his shoulder and walked out of the nursery, thinking about what he just said. Though she had never known the late Kathy Stabler, Olivia had heard good things about her from Munch, Emily, and Maureen. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize the kids were treating her like they would treat Kathy rather than Emily, and she loved it. The only problem involved her father, who she loved desperately but knew she couldn't pursue. Lt. Quinn, Cassidy, and One PP would give them hell if they were in a relationship, she knew that to be true. Elliot would certainly realize his mistake after all that shit and leave her, depriving her of both him and his kids whom she had grown to love as a mother. Even if Elliot did feel the same way, she knew she couldn't do it. Remembering what her mother said earlier, he didn't deserve a broken down daughter of a drunk and a rapist such as herself.

Heading downstairs, she saw Elliot slumped on the couch with a beer in his hand. "Hey Liv," he said once noticing she had arrived. "Want a drink? For the first time in a while the house is silent. Couldn't think of anyone I'd rather enjoy it with."

Her heart started fluttering at his statement. Even with her resolution, this man could still turn her to jelly with a simple look. "No," she stammered out finally. "I have to drive home remember."

He chuckled and took a swig of his beer. "Make yourself comfortable Liv while I hit the head. I knew what this beer on top of the four cokes I had at the restaurant would lead to, but did I listen?" She giggled at him; only Elliot Stabler could make Olivia Benson giggle and they both knew it. He secretly loved her giggle and she secretly loved that he could make her do it.

After he left the room, Olivia's eyes darted to the pictures hanging around the living room. On the wall in left to right order was: him, Kathy, baby Maureen, his sister, and Captain and Mrs. Cragen at his high school graduation; a picture of all of the kids together taken in six months ago; Kathy and Elliot's wedding photo, the bump that was Maureen plainly showing through the white dress; Elliot holding his eldest daughter while in his Marine uniform; a picture of him Maureen and Kathleen taken sometime after she was born; and a photo of him and Emily when they were teenagers. Only it didn't end there. To Olivia's shock, Elliot had put up two more pictures since she had last inspected the wall. One was of all the kids dogpiling her at the Fourth of July picnic two months ago; the other was a photo taken at the Policeman's Ball, one of her and Elliot dancing and laughing together. It was the same photo she kept right next to her bed.

Wiping away the tears that threatened to form, she walked over to the fireplace mantle where Elliot's Medal of Honor was prominently displayed along with his Purple Heart and Bronze Star from the Gulf War. Encased behind a frame, the dazzling gold Navy medal was contrasted with the sky blue ribbon the same color as Elliot's eyes. Remembering the time she first heard of his award, she had looked up the criteria and memorized it: _Conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty_. That was Elliot, plain and simple. She lightly ran her finger on the framed photo of President George H. W. Bush presenting the Medal to him in the White House. She was so glad he had let her into his life, even if he didn't deserve her.

Hearing the toilet flush, she raced to the couch and plopped down on it. He strolled in and stared at her, "You're in my seat."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome to try and take it from me."

Sighing, he didn't push it and collapsed on the cushion next to her. "What a day! We've gotten some bad ones before but wow! We got shot at, yelled at, badgered by random nuts, and worst of all I had to deal with Tucker."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that Stabler, at least you hadn't had to deal with Lt. Quinn. No matter how bad you say daddy is to you it doesn't compare to the way that bitch is to me. I'm starting to think she's trying to keep me off her territory."

"What do you mean by that? Are you transferring to IAB?"

She chuckled until she noticed the look of fear in his eyes. "What, no of course not. No matter what you do El you're stuck with me."

The fear expelled almost immediately, Elliot let out a long breath. "Thank God. I don't think I could work with anyone else." They both grinned at each other. "Now back to this territory thing."

"I meant to say she wants me to stay away from Cassidy. While I don't think she minds him gallivanting with random whores, a coworker is different."

"You got that right Liv, the asshole's got it bad for you." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going back to him?"

"El, if George W. Bush came into this house with a bill passed by Congress saying I had to sleep with Cassidy again, much as I like him I would refuse no matter what." He looked relieved at that, taking her hand in his and squeezing softly. God it felt good.

"Olivia," he said softly, a tone that people rarely associated with Elliot Stabler. "Please tell me about what your mother said." Olivia immediately pulled away, avoiding eye contact as the tears welled up again. "Please Liv."

"Why are you doing this El?" she whispered.

"Because I care about you and see that you're hurting. Please tell me."

Knowing he wouldn't stop until she caved, Olivia figured now was as good as any time. "She apologized and let me vent everything to her."

"I'm glad Liv. You shouldn't keep everything so bottled up."

"You're one to talk El. It's like the pot calling the kettle black isn't it?"

"Touché, now go on."

"She said if I wanted to talk some more that she'd be available all this week. What should I do?"

"I think you should go see her, the sooner the better."

She stared at him. "What?"

"Liv, much as I hated my father and still do, a part of me wishes he hadn't died so that I could get closure for what he did to me for all those years. I know you feel the same way so don't hurt yourself any further and get all of this off your chest. Promise me Liv."

"That's easy for you to say El, you weren't the reason that your father beat you up like I was."

"What? We work with abused rape victims and kids every day Liv. How could you say that it's all your fault?"

"Because, I look just like him, the man who raped my mother." Elliot stared at her in shock, wanting nothing more to hug her until she felt better but knowing now was not the right time. "My nose," she continued, "My lips, especially my eyes. That was why my mother got drunk and beat me, because I kept reminding her of the day she was raped. I ruined my mother's life; that's all I do, ruin lives." The tears were flowing now, gushing out of her eyelids like a waterfall.

Knowing now was the time, Elliot pulled her close to him, rubbing her back soothingly and letting her let it all out. Once the sobs ended, he tilted her head until the chocolate brown eyes he loved were staring into his. "Listen to me Olivia, what happened to your mother was a terrible thing but God gave you to her, not that animal. It was not your fault this happened, just her. Don't ever doubt yourself again Liv."

The tears came back but this time they were happy ones. "Thank you El, she whispered, diving back into his chest.

She felt him kiss her on the forehead. "You are beautiful Liv, especially your eyes. There is no one more beautiful than you."

Olivia pulled her head away and looked back into his eyes. While his face clearly said that he didn't mean to say it out loud, his now almost navy blue eyes shone with honesty. He had really meant what he said. 'Could it be?'

Acting on impulse, she bridged the small gap between them and kissed him. He was confused for a moment, but soon began kissing her back, softly but passionately at the same time.

It was like no kiss either of them had experienced before, a virtual spark of electricity shooting through both of them as their lips moved in tandem with each other. Olivia softly bit Elliot's bottom lip, causing him to moan into her mouth. Running his tongue along her entrance, she deepened the kiss. It wasn't frenzied, but rather a slow dance as they explored each other's mouths, both moaning from the sensations.

Suddenly, behind his closed eyelids Elliot saw a vision of Kathy, almost like she was angry at him for moving on. The split second hesitation in his actions caused her to break away. 'Oh God what have I done?' she thought, rising.

"Liv wait," Elliot called out to her, wanting to explain.

"I'm sorry El. I need to go." There was no trace of anger in her voice, only sadness and choked back sobs.

"Liv!" he said again, this time getting no response as she bolted out the door, shutting it behind her. Running his hands down his face, Elliot was beyond despair himself. He had felt the deep fire of that kiss and realized that the feelings were mutual, but his damn insecurities had got in the way. "God I fucked up big time!" he told no one in particular.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"The subject is suffering from heartbreak, it has to be," said the man to himself, watching Detective Benson get into her car from his hidden camera. Though he had never experienced it himself, he was a student of human emotion and could spot one a mile away.

There was only one issue though. While the red rimmed eyes, constant sobbing, and slumped frame were all consistent with heartbreak, he was quite sure that red and swollen lips weren't. 'Let's see," he thought. 'Swollen lips are indicative of lip chewing, a punch to the face, or heavy kissing. I haven't seen her have a lip chewing habit and those sods from earlier couldn't successfully punch a schoolgirl, so it has to be the latter. Hmmm; swollen lips caused by kissing whilst suffering from heartbreak…'

It all clicked into his head. Benson must be in love with Detective Stabler, and vice versa. No wonder their chemistry was so self-evident and perfect. This added a whole new dimension to everything. He had never had targets who were a couple before, and it was kind of thrilling the more he thought about it. However, based on the way she was acting it could all be rendered moot if the supposed spat they had were true. If they were in a tiff, no matter how much _elan_ they possessed they'd be useless.

His mind filled with so many plausible scenarios, he decided to go to bed and see how this would play out. He had a feeling there would be a definitive answer soon, and his feelings were never wrong.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Having cried herself out in the car, Olivia staggered into her apartment feeling worse than she ever had before. Thinking for a moment that Elliot might have feelings for her as well, she had gambled it all by kissing him only to have it blow up in her face. God she was such an idiot.

Through the pain of potentially losing Elliot for good, what he said about her mother kept popping in her head. He was right about the situation, she knew it to be true. Rising from where she had collapsed on the bed, she picked up the phone and dialed Serena Benson's number. "Hello?" answered her mother.

"Mother," Olivia said formally. "This is Olivia. I thought about what you said and I want to meet you."

"Alright Olivia, can you do Tuesday at 8:15 AM?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"Good, come by my office at that time. Goodnight Olivia, and once again I am sorry."

"Goodnight mother," she replied, setting down the receiver, not ready to forgive her just yet. Walking over to the nightstand that held her purse, she took out a sticky note and wrote down the details in all caps:

MEETING WITH MOTHER

89TH FLOOR

NORTH TOWER

WORLD TRADE CENTER

8:15 AM TUESDAY

9/11/2001

**A/N: I am pure evil! Now you guys know what I meant when I said things would heat up, MMMMWWWWAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA! **

**In all seriousness, I wanted our two heroes to be tested to the limit of their endurance, and this was what I came up with. **

**Hope you liked the little EO moment I gave you to tide you guys over. Trust me though, you won't have to be waiting ten chapters for them to get together.**

**Regarding Munch and Alex, just because I only like EO for Elliot and Olivia doesn't mean I'm not partial to other ships **

**What will happen? Will they make up before that fateful morning or will Elliot be haunted with this for the rest of his life? Find out when the next chapter comes! [Imagine me laughing maniacally]**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Good Morning NYC

**A/N: ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN REVIEWS! Hand to God, you are the best! I love you all!**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I've gotten reviews ranging from "Update now!" to "If you kill Liv off I'll hunt you down!" It's been a riot reading your reactions. Fair warning, a lot of my chapters will end in cliffhangers because it's just too much fun.**

**Well then, besides the obvious problem, El and liv had a passionate kiss but was ruined by their insecurities. The mystery man is still watching them, wondering if they are what he's searching for. **

**This will begin late at night on September tenth. I love the Bensler interrogations, so I'm going to put it in with one of my favorite quotes from the show. Plus, we'll see what each of our favorite detectives are thinking about the whole incident before the moment that changes the United States forever.**

**Tanner - Tim Robbins**

**PS: My heart goes out to the victims of the 9/11 attacks, and this story in no way is intended to demean them. I am currently working on a novel about the War on Terror which has a significant portion on 9/11, but is concerned mostly with the heroism of United 93 rather than the Twin Towers. I'd like to consider the 9/11 portions of this story as my tribute to the victims.**

**PPS: When giving me your feedback on the story, please leave a review instead of a PM. Any follow up questions about the plot or to clarify certain things please PM instead of review. Ok **

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned SVU you'd know!**

**This chapter is for one of my favorite writers, Kilea08. If you like EO, check out her story Second Chance. It's awesome.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 4: Good Morning NYC

For each of the six detectives, there was no time for chitchat or personal issues that Monday. Almost immediately, a call came in from a sector car about four rape/homicides and a regular homicide of a group of college girls and the brother of one of the girls who were all going to Hudson. Shoving all personal issues aside, easy for Fin, Munch, Jeffries, and Cassidy (since only Munch really had a personal problem) while hard but doable for Olivia and Elliot.

The case was brutal; all the females were bound, raped both vaginally and anally, and stabbed multiple times while the brother, a linebacker for the Hudson football team, had his brains splattered all over the floor by a .38 special silenced with a pillow. Much to the condescension and grim amusement of his colleagues, Cassidy was forced to throw up at the sight of the blood, while the others, though similarly disgusted, had stronger stomachs.

The case was simple yet difficult at the same time. A quick dusting of the staircase quickly brought a match, a one forty-five year old Michael Tanner, a former sixties radical and scion from a rich family convicted of statutory rape of a fourteen year old girl he had used as his bondage sex toy. He served a year in Greenhaven and apparently was back to his old tricks, though he did have a friend in the building and there was nothing tying him to the girls' apartment and a complete absence of physical evidence (apparently, he must have used a condom and threw his bloody clothes and gun in the Hudson). Thusly, at eleven PM at night, Alex told them to either get a confession or cut him loose.

"We can't cut him loose," muttered Olivia, disheveled and pissed from a long day. "He'll book the first flight to Rio and will be sipping mai this by the beach in twenty-four hours!"

"I agree, but he's not on parole so we can't violate him and with the evidence we have there's no getting past the Grand Jury let alone the trial judge. We need a confession."

"Alright," said Elliot, turning to Dr. Canseco. "Any insight Doc?"

The rumpled Hispanic rubbed at his unkempt cowlicks. He was the absolute stereotype of an absentminded professor, but one who kept the working class roots of his native Albuquerque, New Mexico. "Hmmm, the way I see it, this guy's the classic intellectual but not in the professorial kind of way. He's more the narcissistic, entitled, for lack of a better term Limousine Liberal type. He doesn't work a day in his life but thinks that he's the center of the universe, classic narcissism. He disdains women, all women, equally and feels no belief to treat them with any respect or common decency as long as he has some kind of checklist to make himself feel important."

"Ok, so he's a grade-A jerk," said Olivia succinctly. "How do we get him?"

"Well, based on his conviction and previous sexual history, he wants all the women in his life to submit to him. Olivia, I need you to be a provocative and bitchy as possible." One thing they discovered about the Doc, he said what was on his mind but rarely got angry. It both annoyed and endeared them.

"I can do that," she said with a grin, Elliot smirking. For a moment, they both forgot their problems.

"Ok, now from his in-court blowup from when his best male friend testified against him, he feels that because he's a man then all other men should support him." Elliot rolled his eyes, knowing that he would never intentionally hurt any woman he cared about (the emphasis was on intentionally). "Elliot, I want you to act like his buddy while Olivia is going at him and then abruptly switch sides and go bad cop. When, I'll leave up to you. He'll likely make an incriminating statement like the _hijo de puta_ he is." While Elliot didn't speak Spanish, by the tone and the chuckle Olivia had he had a good idea what that meant.

Gathering themselves, Olivia and Elliot stepped into the interrogation room while Canseco and Alex watched from the window. "So Tanner," growled Olivia in a tone so threatening that even Elliot wanted to leap back (she didn't get her nickname Badass Benson for nothing). "Ready to give a statement?"

Tanner was unaffected, yawning. "I'd like a coffee with two sugars, hold the cream sweetheart." He didn't even look at Olivia when saying that.

She leaned into his ear. "Well I'd like your balls in a blender but ain't life a bitch," she snarled. (A/N: _My favorite line from SVU_)

"For Christ's sake Liv leave the guy alone," said Elliot. He felt like crap defending this asshole, but it had to be done.

"Don't tell me what to do El!"

"I'm your superior officer, so get back and shut up!" It wasn't the truth, but this schmuck didn't need to know that. Olivia glared at him and stepped back, an angry look on her face. Elliot however could read her like a book, and sensed hurt from last night in her beautiful brown eyes. 'God damn I fucked up.'

Tanner however was smirking. "She do that often?"

"You don't know the half of it," Elliot said back, pretending to look frustrated. "Between her and my sister, yack, yack, yack, it drives me nuts."

"I know what you mean buddy. These women, they don't realize we are smarter and better than them. Why do you think evolution made the male the one who penetrates rather than the one being penetrated?"

Elliot nodded, pursing his lips. "I never thought of it that way before."

"Yep, Darwinian evolution, the fittest species dominate. Men are fitter than women so we naturally dominate."

"What about creating man in his own image, the bible?" asked Olivia, butting in. "Or how about the Declaration of Independence, as in all men are created equal? I don't think they meant man as in the gender?"

Waving her off dismissively, Tanner scoffed. "Pure fantasy and imperialist claptrap. The weak are supposed to be dominated by the strong."

"That sounds so much like a book called _Mein Kampf_. Ol Adolf talked like that too."

"Don't pay attention to her Mike, can I call you Mike?" At Tanner's nod Elliot continued. "No one's comparing you to Hitler. Man, I wish I had the balls to bring my women in line like you do."

"It really isn't that hard. You look to be what, six-foot-two? You can easily use your strength."

He was having enough of this. "Yeah, but I don't think you have that advantage Tanner. You're a shrimp."

Now Tanner was confused. "Huh?"

"That's why you rape teenagers and why you get them at knifepoint. That's why you degrade them and belittle them, cause if they got enough self-esteem to know how much of a sniveling little bitch you really are, you wouldn't get anything from women would you?"

Tanner was starting to get pissed. "Those whores are asking for it, asking to be with a superior male like myself." His arrogance would be funny if it weren't so pathetic.

"Stand up!" yelled Elliot loudly enough to make Olivia jump. Tanner complied. "Sit down!" He did so. Elliot snorted derisively. "Olivia was right in the hall, you're as much of a weak bitch as you say women are."

"Weak bitch. Weak bitch! No one can call me weak! Those women in the apartment thought I was weak but I showed them. They and that male Judas took everything I gave them. Those whores deserved to die and I gave it to them! Natural selection at work."

At that point, the door opened and Trevor Langan walked in. "Detectives, I want a moment alone with my client."

Elliot, chuckling, walked out. Olivia, who was laughing as well, approached the attorney. "Well Langan, you can tell your client he just confessed to four murders. Enjoy the needle Tanner."

She closed the door just as the "fitter species" began a profanity laced tirade aimed straight at her. "Nice!" remarked Alex, grinning. "We've got him dead to rights."

"Good," remarked Cragen, who had just shown up. "Ok, now that that's done with, finish your DD5s and go home."

Sighing, Olivia went to her desk where Elliot was sitting right opposite her. Sitting down without saying anything, she soon concentrated solely on the paperwork, too heartbroken from last night to talk to the man she loved that didn't involve work. It was obvious from how he acted last night, he didn't love her the way she did him. Olivia didn't need a talk with him or a mind reader to know that.

After about ten minutes, all the forms were done and they stood up to go home. "Elliot," she asked him formally. "Do you mind giving me a ride to the Trade Center tomorrow morning?"

A bit surprised she was talking to him, it took a few moments for Elliot to respond. "Uh, sure Liv. May I ask why?"

"I have a meeting with my mother," she whispered, them getting in the elevator.

"Oh." He wasn't expecting that. "What can I say? I'm proud of you Liv."

She knew it was sincere, and that made her tear up. "Uh huh," she murmured, trying to keep her cool.

As the elevator opened on the ground floor, Olivia briskly headed outside. "Olivia," called Elliot from behind her. "We need to talk."

"Please El, just drop it." She just couldn't deal with it right now, not with having to see her mother again the next morning. 'Can it get any worse?' (A/N: _Yes_)

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Stumbling into the kitchen half dead, Elliot plodded to the coffeemaker without even saying good morning to his sister. Emily was used to it though. Ever since Kathy died he was not a morning person, and treated everyone like crap until he got his morning's coffee. However, since Sunday night he'd been more irritable than usual, and that was saying something.

Giving Dickie and Lizzie the last of their oatmeal, Emily turned to her brother. "Ellie, what did you do to Liv?"

Sipping his coffee, Elliot glared at his baby sister with his best reserved-for-perps look.

She was having none of it. "Don't give me that Elliot! I know you did something because if you were wronged you'd be angry not sullen. And I know it was Olivia because there is no one who has as big an effect on you. Not me, not Uncle Don, not even Kathy when she was alive. So spill it!"

Elliot looked at her for a moment before he burst in hysterical laughter, more the kind to relieve tension than anything comedic. "You know," he made out between giggles, "It's only when you talk like that that people realize you're my sister."

"I'll take that as a complement," replied Emily, smirking. The laughter did end up relieving the tension. "So spill."

Sighing, he took a big gulp of his coffee, needing the fire it left in his throat to brace him for the conversation. "Em, you have to understand that with Liv…"

"You're in love with her," she stated.

His eyes wide, Elliot just stared at her. "You know?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid Ellie? Of course I know that you love Olivia. It's not that hard to piece together why my closed-off, pig-headed brother can finally open up to someone without being drunk or being pumped up with prescription drugs. It seems only you and her don't know the fact." She leaned on the counter, folding her arms over her chest like she always did when defending what she considered facts.

Elliot was flabbergasted. "Um, ok. Well, as I was saying," he gulped. "Yes Em, I love Olivia. I have for the past year." It felt like a weight had been taken off his chest when he finally admitted it. "But I know she doesn't love me back."

"What?" Emily looked at her brother like he was on LSD. "Of course she does. It's obvious too. She loves you and the kids to death, hell, they already see her as their mother. Just tell her about your feelings and everything will be alright."

"But I screwed it up."

"How?"

"Sunday night," he began, feeling his throat constrict from the pain of the memory. "She was upset about her mother…" He told Emily the whole story about how Serena Benson visited and how Olivia was feeling worthless. "Then, as I hugged her and told her she was beautiful, she pulled back and looked at me with, I could only describe it as being love. Then we kissed."

His sister's jaw dropped. "Holy shit! My big bro finally made a move!" she teased, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Actually it was Olivia that kissed me first."

"That's even more shocking," she replied, earning a snort from Elliot. "But if it was going so well, what happened to cause," she gestured to him, "This?"

Looking down, Elliot closed his eyes in shame. "I felt so much love for her, felt that maybe that she might have loved me back. We could finally have a relationship and give the kids a mother that they need, but most of all fill the void in our hearts that's definitely in mine and I'm sure is in her's. I know that it would probably be hard to maintain a relationship with work, with Cassidy and Lt. Quinn looking over our shoulders all the time, but at that moment I was willing to tell them to go to hell so I could be with Olivia. Then, I had a vision."

"A vision?" asked Emily with a raised eyebrow.

"A vision of Kathy, how she was angry at me for moving on."

"Ellie," Emily said softly, taking her brother's hand in hers. "I know Kathy would have wanted you to move on and find happiness."

"You can't know that for sure Em. I know it may have just been my insecurities but it could have been a sign too."

"I don't agree Elliot," she said firmly.

"Anyway it's moot, for any chance she may have loved me before is gone now. After I had the vision I hesitated in the kiss and she broke off leaving. She was on the verge of tears and I caused it!" He slammed his fist on the table. It was only a miracle the twins didn't cry or the girls noticed upstairs.

"Elliot, talk to her. She loves you I'm sure of it."

"I can't," he whispered, blinking back tears. He had never been this vulnerable except with Olivia, and it made him nervous. "She deserves so much more than a broken widower with four kids and who is a false hero!" he yelled, referring to the action that won him the Medal of Honor in Kuwait. Only he knew the true reason why he felt ashamed of his honor (A/N: _I have to point out, he's not one of those vets who came back and became an anti-war nutcase; Elliot is a patriot_), though Emily, Cragen, and Munch did speculate.

"Elliot," she said.

"I have to go pick her up." He rose and grabbed his keys. "Get the kids ready for school please." With that he was out the door.

Saddened for her brother and her best friend who both happened to love each other, Emily bent her head in prayer. "Lord, please grant Elliot and Olivia your grace and let them realize what the other feels. Please grant them happiness. Amen." Picking herself up, she went upstairs to wake the girls.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

On the sunny Tuesday morning of September 11th, the streets were still packed with commuters heading to their jobs. On Church St, the glittering buildings of Lower Manhattan towering around them, Elliot and Olivia sat in silence as her drove south. Both of them had built up walls over the years to cope with the pain and tumult of their childhoods, never letting people over the walls and into their souls; that is until they met each other. While since that day on the roof they had shared everything, now the walls had extended to each other as well, and it killed Olivia. But, if Elliot didn't love her the way she loved him, because of her slip Sunday night this was what had to be done. He couldn't be saddled with a battered child with serious relationship issues, especially with four wonderful kids who needed a mother no matter how much she wanted to be that for them.

"We're here Liv," said Elliot, breaking the silence. Since they were NYPD, Elliot pulled over and parked right next to WTC Plaza, showing his badge to the traffic cops on duty. Olivia nodded and exited the car. "Good luck Liv. I'm here for you." She turned around and saw him smile at her.

Olivia couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks El. I'll be back shortly." As he watched her stride gracefully across WTC Plaza, his eyes drifting for a moment to her shapely rear end (he couldn't help himself), he checked his watch. 8:21 AM. He got out of his car and leaned on the passenger side door, deciding to relax a bit and forget the world on this sunny New York City day.

Walking into the lobby of the North Tower, Olivia showed her badge to the security guard who let her through no questions asked. Sure, she wasn't here on official business, but what was the harm in getting a little bit out of the job. She certainly sacrificed more than enough. Getting in the elevator with a harried businessman clutching a stack of files, a pair of women in suits talking about their various lovers in explicit detail, and a large maintenance man chewing a donut, Olivia sighed as the elevator closed. She pressed the button for the 89th floor, twiddling her thumbs as the elevator began its slow ascent.

Several minutes later and a plethora of stories that would make some of the perps and deviants she interrogated blush, Olivia staggered out of the elevator onto the 89th floor, finding the Met Life Insurance Company as she exited. Going in, she approached the receptionist. "Hello, I'm Detective Olivia Benson. I have an appointment to meet with Serena Benson."

Looking bored until she saw the badge, the receptionist pointed to the right. "She's in room 207 on the south side."

"Thank you." As she headed to the room a large ball formed in the pit of her stomach, her skin breaking out in a cold sweat. "Come on Benson, "she whispered to herself. "You can do this. You are a strong NYPD detective." Taking in several deep lungfuls of air, Olivia composed herself and strode the last few steps to her biological mother's office.

Glancing up from her paperwork, Serena Benson saw her daughter standing in the doorway. "Olivia."

"Sorry I'm late," deadpanned Olivia, not seeming the least bit sorry as she plopped down in the vinyl office chair.

Serena smiled warmly. "It's alright Olivia. I'm just glad you came."

"I didn't want to mother," she said, glaring at the woman who made her life hell. "Someone whom I trust very much told me that it would be better for me if I came so here I am."

Sighing, Serena leaned back in her chair. "I do deserve that Olivia, I know I do. And believe me, there is nothing I want to do more than prove that to you and hopefully repair our relationship."

Olivia looked away. "I'm not sure that is possible mother. There's just too much in the past. My mom and dad love me very much but it took me a while for me to trust anyone completely after what you did."

A tear slipped down Serena's cheek, but she wiped it away. "I know Olivia, and I understand if you will never forgive me after all that I did. While I didn't think so at the time, your adoptive mother and father are good people and I'm glad they could give you the love I could not. But I do love you Olivia, I love you so much."

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it," she replied snidely. Taking a quick look around the office, Olivia looked back at her mother. "Claims manager, that's a step up for you."

"It is isn't it," she said softly. "I finally got my life back under control Olivia. With the therapy and being sober the only thing left is making it up to you. Tell me Olivia, is there anything I could do for you?"

Olivia wanted to spit in her face but could tell she was being sincere for the first time in her life. "I'm fine," she lied. Even if she did want to talk about Elliot to anyone, that list didn't include Serena Benson.

She nodded. "Is it about your partner, the one you're in love with?"

Swiveling her head around with lightning speed, Olivia's jaw dropped. "W-W-What makes you think that?" any rational observer could realize she was exposed and that was what she was afraid of.

Her mother chuckled lightly. "I know the signs Olivia, like how you immediately clutched him on the arm when I walked in the room. You have deep feelings for him, just like I did once with someone."

"You were in love before?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, to a man I loved very much. We were engaged and about to get married when I was raped, and after that I just couldn't take it. After I found out I was pregnant with you I just left, gave his ring back and went out on my own. Last I heard of him he's living in Houston with a wife and five kids," she said, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears. "But my life has been lived Olivia, it's not too late for you. He loves you as well."

"No he doesn't" Olivia said, shaking her head.

"Don't be foolish Olivia, he loves you just as much as you do him. The look of concern he gave as you came to talk to me, that was the same look as my fiancé gave me. The look of pure, unconditional love."

Olivia blinked, not knowing what to say to that.

It was then that the first screams erupted from the north side of the tower.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Leaning on his car, Elliot checked his watch. 8:44AM. Readjusting his sunglasses, he leaned his head back and looked the Twin Towers up and down. Completed the year he was born, they were a fixture in his mind, always there like the Empire State Building. They were part of the iconic New York skyline, and Elliot took them for granted just like every New Yorker under the age of thirty-five or so. He wondered if that was the reason he had never just take in their architectural beauty before, but he couldn't deny that glinting in the morning sun that they weren't marvels to his country's prowess and prosperity.

He closed his eyes, wondering where it had all gone wrong. He had loved the kiss, and loved Olivia so much, but part of him always felt that because he survived that day in Kuwait instead of his buddies, that he had survived instead of Kathy, all of them better people than he was, that he didn't deserve happiness. Even if that weren't true, he was sure Olivia didn't deserve his shit. Olivia deserved someone better than the emotionally damaged basket case that was Elliot Stabler.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" he heard a bystander call out. Opening his eyes, Elliot looked up to the north and saw a large Boeing 767 flying much too low over the Island. 'What a moron," he thought to himself. No plane was supposed to fly this low.

Instead of pulling up like he thought it would, the plane kept coming, approaching the North Tower at increasing speed. Now Elliot was worried.

"He's going to have to pull up," said a bystander.

"He's heading straight for the tower."

"He's going to crash!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

At 8:46 AM, American Airlines Flight 11, piloted by Mohammad Atta of the terrorist group Al Qaeda, crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center ushering the United States into a new era.

Elliot watched in horror as the fireball that was once an aircraft blossomed out of the tower. "Liv," He breathed, unaware of the screams and panicked cries around him. "No, no, no, no!" He broke out into a run, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him across WTC Plaza toward the North Tower. "SVU portable!" he yelled into his radio. "A plane just hit the North Tower of the World Trade Center! Send backup now!" Without waiting for a response, he just ran. 'I'm coming Liv, I'm coming.'

One block away, posing as an innocent tourist, the man stared at the burning North Tower in shock. Even in his calculating mind he had never expected this. What a way for the gods to test the _elan_ of Benson and Stabler.

**A/N: RUN ELLIOT RUN!** **What a place to end. Don't kill me please.**

**The next chapter will cover the horrific events how they unfold. Will Elliot get to Olivia in time? Will they escape the burning tower? Will they finally confess their love? Find out in the next chapter of Prey **

**May God bless and keep the victims of 9/11, who truly are heroes to this country.**


	6. Chapter 5: Day of Fire

**A/N: ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-TWO REVIEWS! I have to say, I love you all. This is a fantastic response and quite the ego boost. LOL!**

**This chapter will deal with the 9/11 attacks in detail. As with my unpublished novel, I have researched everything thoroughly to give you an accurate account of the events and what Liv and El will go through in the North Tower as the morning unfolds. There might be some slight discrepancies in order to spice up the plotline, but I will be as accurate as possible. No matter how many times I think about the attacks they always make me sad and angry at the same time.**

**So, as America goes through the horrors of 9/11, Liv and El will go through horrors of their own as they enter the greatest struggle of their lives, and as always a certain mystery man is watching.**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know [sigh]**

**PS: It has come to my attention and I feel all of my faithful readers and fans who read and review should know, an unnamed guest has left three reviews (which I immediately deleted) that attacked me personally and called me a racist and a hack. To that coward who left those hate filled diatribes against me like all the other like-minded bigots I've encountered over the years, go screw yourself! If you don't like my writing, don't read! To any intolerant jackasses who think they can leave a guest review to attack me and my writing, I will not be so easily cowed. Your reviews will be deleted and I will continue writing for my 58 followers and counting, 36 favorites and counting, and 162 reviewers and counting. They apparently like my work, so I must be doing something right you intolerant bastard. God Bless America, even though you seem to hate it. Well, I'm sure nations that suit your anti-American views like North Korea and Iran would love to have you, snark. [Imagine me spitting]**

**To my readers, sorry about the rant, but being called a racist who can't write a good SVU story really got to me. I guess until you get at least one troll reviewer you haven't really become a writer on this site **** LOL!**

**This chapter is for thejokersbrother, who's been reviewing all my stories diligently and with some very patriotic messages in the last few days. God bless you **

**Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Day of Fire

Running as fast as his legs would take him, Elliot charged through WTC Plaza toward the lobby of the North Tower, his Marine-trained mind racing at the speed of light. He could not know whether this was an accident or something far more sinister, but he couldn't afford to think about that right now. His skills honed in boot camp and combat to focus on everything at once to accomplish a goal, it was doing just that. He took everything in, all to save Olivia, the woman he loved. Nothing else mattered to him at that moment. He had to save Olivia.

"Out of the way! Police! Out of the way!" Holding up his badge, he elbowed through the crowd that had gathered in the pandemonium following the crash. The badge glinting in the sunlight, people parted for him like the Red Sea parted for Moses. Elliot took in and assessed his options quickly, knowing that every second wasted could be the difference between Olivia living and Olivia a burned out carcass needing to be identified through dental records. He dismissed the elevators, not only because first responders were trained not to use them in case of fire but also he could see one smash into the lobby shooting out gouts of burning jet fuel that it picked up from the impact zone.

'Christ, could that be Liv's floor?' Elliot shook that thought immediately and ran for the stairwell, forcing his way through the people fleeing downward. He scrambled up the steps two at a time, the adrenaline and endorphins pumping into his bloodstream negating the fatigue from his overworked thigh muscles. The floors became a blur, his eyes dismissing any floor number that wasn't 89. 'Please God let Liv be alright,' he thought. 'Olivia, I love you. Please be alright.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Only seconds after American Airlines Flight 11 hit the North Tower, the city's 911 call center were flooded with incoming calls from all over the five boroughs, not to mention New Jersey. The firefighters surrounding the Twin Towers raced to their vehicles, those that saw the inferno knowing that no matter the cause a fire that big was only going to be put out by an act of God. The central FDNY HQ in Brooklyn immediately vectored in hundreds of others from across the city; if the reports were to be believed, then the manpower they would need to evacuate the Twin Towers would be immense.

At One Police Plaza, besieged by hundreds of reports from the scene, the commissioner and Chief of Detectives Muldrew began contacting as many NYPD precincts as possible. The entirety of lower Manhattan would have to be cordoned off, the transit authority would need to shut down subway stations near the Trade Center, helicopters would need to be dispatched, and whatever else was needed in this unprecedented event.

Almost driven to the breaking point by the situation and his peptic ulcer, Chief Muldrew ordered the department to level four mobilization (A/N: _the real chief did do all of this, but since it was Muldrew on the show, I'll use him_), bringing nearly 1200 officers to the scene. Before he left for the emergency command post on scene at the corner of Church and Vesey, from the radio report that came on his desk, he had a call to make to an old friend.

Meanwhile at the 1-6, rumors were spreading like wildfire of fantastical bombings, meteor showers, and explosions, though Munch assured everyone around him that they weren't his rumors. When the truth came out over the television, all were stunned. The Twin towers were a NYC landmark and all of them knew what a disaster it was. The level four order soon came in at about 8:50 AM, the detectives and unis hurrying at the double.

Grabbing his seldom used .38 Police Special out of his desk, Cpt. Cragen heard the phone on his desk buzzing. "Special Victims," he answered.

"Don, this is Muldrew."

"Yes Chief. We're all heading for the Twin Towers as ordered."

"Good, but that's not what I wanted to say. One if the first responders at the scene was your nephew Detective Stabler."

"Oh," was all Cragen could say. "Thanks for telling me." He hung up, stunned beyond belief. 'Why would Elliot be at the Trade Center?' The reason suddenly came to him, an icy feeling following soon after. Taking out his cell phone, he numbly made the necessary call to Tucker, who was not going to take this very well.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

One minute, Olivia had stood to see the cause of the screaming, and the next she was thrown against the wall by a tremendous force, knocking her out for about a minute. Opening her eyes groggily, it took several seconds for her memory to come back to her. "What the fuck was that?" she croaked softly, sitting up. She winced slightly from the bruises, though nothing seemed to be broken.

"Olivia!" cried her mother from the desk, slumped on the floor beside it. Olivia rushed over to her side, inspecting her leg which was twisted in a bad angle. "I think it's broken."

"Looks like it," she replied, looking at the doorway. A chunk of concrete and a piece of a steel beam slightly melted on the ends directly above it were blocking the entrance, a small hole in the middle allowing her to see out. There was no way her slender five-foot-eight, 130lbs frame to budge the massive pile of rubble. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think it was an explosion, maybe like the bombing eight years ago." Olivia cringed at the memory of the WTC bombing; could it be that the same guys that did that were back to finish the job? (A/N:_ the planner of 9/11, Khalid Sheik Muhammad, was the uncle of WTC bomber Ramzi Youssef_)

Above her, through a large gap in the ceiling where the concrete and the beam had fallen through, acrid smoke that smelled similar to a gasoline fire came pouring in from the upper floors. The smoke was filling up the room, causing the two women to burst into coughing fits. Knowing they could die from the inhalation, Olivia removed her Glock and pointed it at the windows. "Look out mother!" She blasted three windows open, sending fresh air rushing in; it also brought in tiny bits of metal from the impact site, red hot that got on her skin. Crying out in pain, she wiped her face with her hands, grabbing a bottle of water off the floor and splashing herself with it.

Trapped, she slid to the floor by the obstructed doorway. Praying for help to come. 'El, please come, I love you.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The NYPD issue sedans pulled up near the department field HQ, dashboard sirens blaring. Stepping out, flanked by his detectives and ADA Cabot who insisted on coming when they found out Olivia and Elliot were in the North Tower, Cragen stepped toward the HQ, only to be stopped by a uni. "Name?"

"Cpt. Donald Cragen, SVU. They are all with me." The uni nodded and directed them to Chief Muldrew, who was concluding a tactical discussion with the senior FDNY commander. "Chief."

Muldrew turned to see Cragen. "Don. I wish we could have met again under better circumstances."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Alex, worried for her friend.

Pointing to the Twin Towers, Muldrew answered. "A plane hit the North Tower at the 93rd-99th floors. Eyewitness accounts say it was a Boeing 767 jetliner. We don't know if it was an accident or if it was intentional."

Cragen was about to ask a follow up when shouting came from the barrier. "Let me through asshole, my daughter is in there! Get out of my way!"

"Officer, let him through!" ordered Cragen. The uni complied, letting a frazzled and petrified Ed Tucker into the HQ. "Ed, you need to calm down."

"Where's Olivia?" he choked out, knees wobbly.

"She's on the 89th floor," replied Cragen. "It wasn't one of the floors hit."

"What are you doing to save her?"

"The FDNY is going in, as did Elliot the moment it happened." The squad (except for Cassidy) all nodded at that. If anyone could save Olivia, it was Stabler. After that, they scattered around to man the perimeter, every officer the NYPD could spare part of the operation.

Watching from as close as he could get to the towers, the man came to the same conclusion. If Stabler did truly love Benson, then he would brave the hellfires to save her.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

His breathing ragged, Elliot crashed through the door to the 89th floor, the stairwell filled with greasy black smoke from the raging fires only three floors above. Finding the Met Life office, he ran in, finding people cowering in offices. Not seeing Olivia, he started calling out. "LIV! LIV!"

Almost to the point of giving up hope, Olivia's head shot up at the sound of her partner's voice. It was like God answered her prayers to the T. She stood and put her face to the gap in the concrete. "EL! El I'm in here!"

Following her voice like a homing beacon, Elliot rushed to the blocked office, seeing a strong but still feminine hand sticking out reaching for him; the hand of the woman he loved. "Liv, thank God you're alive!" he cried out, grasping her hand with both of his and looking at her eyes though his tear-filled orbs.

Olivia was crying as well. "I thought you wouldn't come," she murmured.

Elliot heard her and shook his head violently. "No force on Earth or Heaven could keep me from coming Liv." Fresh tears came from hearing that from him. 'He does love me,' she thought, the realization bringing a flood of happiness to her that lasted a second. She then remembered the entire situation.

"What happened El?"

"A plane hit the tower about three floors up. Everything above us is blocked off and in flames." He inspected the concrete blocking the doorway. "Here, help me lift these out of the way." If they could dislodge the concrete, there was enough space underneath the beam for Olivia and her mother to get out. "One, two, three!" Olivia pushed and Elliot pulled with all their might, but it refused to come loose. "One! Two! Three!"

"El, it's no use. Wait for the firemen. They have to be coming."

Their conversation was cut short from her mother's screams. Turning her head, Elliot watching everything through the gap, Olivia saw a second plane heading straight for the South Tower.

At 9:03 AM United Flight 175 piloted by Marwan al-Shehhi, also of the terrorist group Al Qaeda, crashed into the South Tower of the World Trade Center. To all Americans, it was now clear, America was under attack.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The television turned to WNYW Good Morning NY, the twins playing in the other room, Emily Stabler watched the events live, praying that Olivia and her brother were safe.

The camera panned in to the burning North Tower (A/N: _this is real footage taken word for word_). "…It seemed to bank directly, perhaps purposefully…" Emily watched in horror as a second plane appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the South Tower, a massive gout of flame billowing out. "Oh my goodness!"

"Oh God…"

"There's another one! There's another one."

"This seems to be on purpose."

The same thoughts ran through Emily's head, the realization that her country was under attack. Wiping the tears from her eyes as the South Tower joined its brother, Emily looked up to Heaven. "God, please protect my brother and Olivia. Please."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The smoke continuing to pour in from the upper floors, Elliot was completely shocked at the second attack. He had endured countless hours of brutal fighting in the Persian Gulf, but never something as horrific as this. 'I mean, killing innocent civilians?' he thought. What kind of monsters would do that?

Shaken out of his thoughts by Olivia, he went back to the hole and grasped her hand. "El, what does this mean?" Her normally firm voice laced with fear. Elliot couldn't blame her, for he had once been in the same boat.

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. I'm going to go find help, so stay here and wait for me."

"No, don't leave me!"

"I'll be back Liv, I promise." He squeezed her hand once more and dashed off.

Hoping he kept that promise, Olivia then noticed the whimpers coming from her mother. "Mom," she called out, rushing to her side. "What's wrong?" She was clutching her side, her face grimaced in pain. Removing the hands, Olivia gasped, for there was a large wound in Serena's abdomen that was bleeding profusely. Taking off her blazer, she wrapped it like a makeshift bandage. "Jesus."

"I think a piece of metal from the second plane got me," her mother told her, voice strained from agony. "It hurts so much."

"Stay calm mom. Elliot will be back soon," Olivia comforted, trusting the man she loved with her life.

His eyes stinging from the smoke, Elliot stumbled around the floor until he found a businessman trying to open an emergency exit door. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The door won't budge," replied the businessman. The doors had been wedged shut due to the force of the blast. Elliot positioned himself with the man and both charged to try and bust it down, their efforts unsuccessful.

Just then, they heard a voice on the other side. "Get back!" Elliot and the man complied; the drywall next to the door began to get bashed in, a man wielding a crowbar managing to pry the door open. He and two of his colleagues entered. "You guys ok?"

Elliot nodded, producing his badge. "Detective Elliot Stabler, NYPD Special Victims. I need your help."

The man nodded. "Pablo Ortiz, Port Authority." He turned to the group of businessmen. "Youse guys better get out of here ASAP. Show me where you need help detective."

Ortiz following close behind, Elliot directed him to the blockaded office. "My partner, she's trapped in there with one wounded. Get her out."

"Got it detective!" said the Port Authority construction worker. He went to the drywall, "Tell your partner to step back."

"Liv!" he called to her. "Stay away from the wall." Ortiz brought down the crowbar with all its force, smashing a hole in the plaster wall. Several more strikes and he managed to create a good sized hole that allowed Elliot to step through. "Liv!"

"El!" Olivia, tears streaming down her face, ran forward and squeezed him tightly, his arms doing the same. "Thank you! Thank you El." She never thought she'd see hold him again, not after the stunt she pulled Sunday night.

Kissing her softly on the forehead, Elliot relished how good it felt to have her in his arms. "Was nothing to it. There was no way I'd do anything different." He opened his eyes and saw her mother on the floor with blood soaking her improvised bandages.

Seeing his gaze drift, Olivia answered his unasked question. "She's hurt pretty bad. A fragment from the south tower hit her in the stomach."

He winced, remembering those from the Persian Gulf. "Those are bad ones. We need help fast." He got out his cell phone, hoping to God it had reception. It did, and he placed a call to the one person he really needed to. "Uncle Don."

"Elliot, thank Jesus!" he heard on the other end. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the 89th floor of Tower One. Liv's alright, but her mother's wounded pretty bad. We need FDNY here pronto."

"They're coming Elliot. Listen, could you put Olivia on the phone. Her father's worried sick."

Giving the phone to Olivia, he mouthed 'Tucker.' Putting the receiver to her ear, Olivia answered in a shaky voice. "Daddy."

"Olivia, thank God," she heard her father's weepy voice. "I thought you were dead. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine daddy, just a few cuts and scrapes." The smoke continuing to get thicker, Olivia knew they didn't have much time left. "Listen daddy, I've got to go, tell Mom and Elliot's sister that we're alright."

"Of course, I love you Olive."

"I love you too daddy." Olivia hung up and looked at Elliot, who was sticking his head out the broken down wall.

"Everything's in chaos. That guy who helped me, he said there were more people cowering in their offices. The FDNY's going to take a while getting up here."

"What are we waiting for El?" said Olivia, her determination returning. If there were innocent civilians trapped in the floors above and below then they needed to help them. She knelt beside her mother. "Mom, I…"

"Go Olivia," Serena replied with a wan smile, contrasting with her sweat and soot covered face. "I'll be fine."

Nodding, Olivia kissed her mother on the cheek, the first time she did that since she was six. "I'll be back." With that, Elliot and Olivia headed for the stairwell to get to the upper floors in search of survivors.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Hunkered down inconspicuously near the joint NYPD/FDNY HQ, a thousand different thoughts were coursing through the man's head. Most concerned disappointment at the likelihood of his subjects' likely deaths, but that was not up to him. The great Odin had brought this trial upon them to test their strength, and if Benson and Stabler were warriors then they would rise to the occasion. He would witness it himself.

No, the thoughts that he allowed himself to dwell on as he watched the Twin Towers burn concerned the tactical nature of the attacks themselves. In his previous job, before he set out to redeem himself by combat to atone for his disgrace, one had to appreciate the strategic outlook of certain military situations. This was no exception, though the use of commercial jetliners as kamikaze cruise missiles never once crossed his mind.

'Who could this possibly be?' he wondered. The Japanese had a history with this, but they had good relations with America and _Bushido_ forbid attacks on innocent civilians. A true kamikaze would have hit a military base by himself, not a civilian building with a packed jetliner. Muslim terrorists were the most likely option, since they struck the WTC before and had a fondness for this sort of method. He couldn't discount the PIRA or INLA wankers he had dealt with in his lifetime, but they were unlikely since London or Manchester would have been a more likely target for them. A foreign government was possible; the North Koreans and Chinese both had an interest in seeing the US weak. However, until proven otherwise his mind rested on Islamic extremists, the most likely option. It was barbaric and completely dishonorable, but a small part of him did admire the sheer steel of these fanatics to kill themselves for their cause. 'Not my cup of tea, but to each his own.'

Over 200 miles away in Washington DC, American Flight 77 piloted by Hani Honjour of the terrorist group Al Qaeda crashed into the Pentagon, headquarters for the United Sates military. This was no longer an attack, this was an act of war.

Keeping his ears on alert for any snippets of information, he caught a conversation from one of the detectives that worked with his subjects. "Munch, a third plane just hit."

"What? Where?"

"The Pentagon. Man, I never thought one of your crazy conspiracies would come true."

"Even I couldn't imagine this happening."

'The Pentagon. These men don't think small do they?' He returned his gaze to the burning towers. If his calculations were correct (his 165 level IQ ensured him that they were), the towers would collapse pretty soon, the south one and then the north if he was right. If Benson and Stabler were to live, then they'd better get out quick. But if they were true warriors, then they'd stay and likely die trying to save innocents. That was the paradox that he couldn't decipher, so he decided to just let the gods' will play out.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It had been nearly half an hour, and both Elliot and Olivia were exhausted, panting, and covered in soot and dust from the upper two floors. Everything above the 92nd floor was cut off and the fires were burning hotter and hotter as the jet fuel melted the steel girders that held the tower up. They did the best they could, grabbing people out of their offices and virtually hurling them to the exits, though they had both seen many people from upper floors plummeting to their deaths because of no likelihood of escape. To think this was happening in the United States of America both sickened them.

The FDNY had just arrived, and after forcing them to don gas masks they sent them back down with a stern warning the exit the building. They had done a good job but had to leave for their own safety. Complying, Olivia detoured into the 89th floor, Elliot hot on her heels, to see to her mother. She may have terrorized her for years but Serena Benson was still her mother. Elliot knew that Liv would never be ok for the rest of her life if she didn't do everything necessary to save her.

Olivia found her mother in the office with an FDNY paramedic form the 1st Rescue Company. "Mom!" She knelt by her side. "Olivia Benson, Special Victims," she flashed her badge to the fireman. "What's her status?"

"Detective," the fireman said with a grim voice. "This wound is real bad. If we try and move her she'll likely die."

"No!" Olivia screamed back. She may have hated her mother for what she had done to her, but deep down she still loved her and knew Serena loved her back.

"Listen to me Olivia." Liv was drawn to her mother's forceful voice, Elliot watching from the corner. "I love you with all my heart, and it kills me to have caused you so much pain. I will not allow you to die in this building because of me. Go and live your life. Be happy, that's all I ask."

"Mom," Olivia said, full on sobbing. "I love you." Both crying, mother and daughter embraced, reunited once more and bonded through fire.

"SHIT!" yelled the paramedic. All heads turned to see the South Tower collapse in a pillar of smoke, hundreds of trapped civilians and heroic first responders killed within its walls. The horror was compounded with the fact that they were likely next. The paramedic, hearing an order on his radio, rose. "I'm sorry miss, do you want me to stay."

"No, save someone who can be saved." The paramedic nodded and left.

"GO!" yelled Serena, not willing to allow that fate to her daughter. She may have done terrible things, but she wanted to leave this world with at least one good act of atonement for her sins. Serena Benson would die happy in this building if it meant Olivia was safe.

Giving her mother, the woman that gave her life, one last hug, Olivia and Elliot left, never to see Serena Benson again.

The FDNY central command had issued orders for their personnel to evacuate the North Tower, but as she and Elliot descended the stairs wearing their gas masks they encountered fully equipped firemen still charging up the stairwells. They knew the dangers and made the conscious decision to go up anyway; both detectives couldn't help but admire them in their bravery.

Reaching the forty-third floor, Olivia glanced at Elliot with grief-filled eyes. They were likely going to die in this building; Olivia couldn't; let that happen without telling him what she felt about him. She owed him that much, and oh how she loved him. "El, I have to tell you something."

Elliot, hurrying down the steps, looked at her without stopping. "Yes Liv?"

"El, I…" She was stopped by the sound of moaning from the floor that they were on. Olivia opened the door to see a fireman lying on the ground, leg bent out of shape. "NYPD, do you need assistance sir?" she asked heading for him.

"My leg's broken," he gritted through his teeth. Heaving him onto their shoulders, Liv and El headed back to the stairwell, going as fast as they could with the fireman's weight slowing them down.

As they reached the third floor, a roaring sound like they had never heard before resonated above them, the whole building shaking. Tower One was collapsing, 10:28 AM 102 minutes after Flight 11 hit.

"GO! GO! GO!" yelled Elliot, not bothering to slow down because of pain. They scrambled down the steps and barreled through the lobby, running as fast as their legs would take them as the roar and shaking grew ever louder and more violent.

They had just made it outside when Elliot tripped and fell over, knocking all three of them to the ground. "EL!" Olivia screamed about five feet away. She was about to rise and get him when the whole of One World Trade Center came crashing down on top of them, her mind going black.

**A/N: I just couldn't help myself, the cliffhanger was just too good to pass up. Don't worry, the next chapter will end far better I assure you.**

**Several events that I just described were true, the only license I did was adding Olivia and Elliot to the mix. I hoped you liked it.**

**I know that I didn't really capture the squad's reactions, but with writing all Liv and El went through there just wasn't room. I'll make sure to include more of Munch, Cragen, Tucker, and the squad as rescue efforts begin.**

**Next up, will our heroes be saved? What does our mystery man think? And will they finally confess their love? Find out in the next installment of Prey.**

**WE WILL NEVER FORGET!**


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness and Light

**A/N: I must say, for only six chapters I've gotten 208 reviews. It is humbling to say the least, and I have only my amazing fans to thank.**

**I ONLY ASK ONE THING, AND I'M ONLY PUTTING IT IN CAPS BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT. I'D LIKE TO HAVE A GENERAL IDEA OF WHO AND HOW MANY FANS I HAVE, SO IF YOU GUYS THAT READ AND REVIEW BUT HAVEN'T FOLLOWED AND/OR FAVED COULD PLEASE DO SO, THAT WOULD BE VERY APPRECIATED BY YOURS TRULY **

**Where we left off, the Day of Fire has reached its tragic conclusion, and our two favorite detectives are trapped beneath the rubble in Ground Zero. Will they be saved? What will Tucker, Cragen, and the Squad do? And will they finally express their love? Read on.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters of SVU: Dick Wolf and the show runners and the screenwriters would be out of a job, the Bensidy shippers would be forming an angry mob outside my house, and I'd be PMing all you EO writers on FF to write shows for me. Calling on you Kilea08 and Woodster93 **

**This is for Swimhard500; check out the new fic I'm Going to Love You Through It, it's awesome.**

**PS: Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter for an important request.**

**Review, follow, and Fav!**

Chapter 6: Darkness and Light

Lower Manhattan was almost like a warzone, the historic region covered in sheets of dust and rubble, a cloud of smoke enveloping the entire south of the island. All around the WTC, now dubbed Ground Zero, the crowds, paramedics, firemen, and police officers had pulled back when the towers collapsed, everything south of 16th Street closed to all but rescue workers. Watching from a rooftop just north of the demarcation line, the man watched the pile of rubble with his Zeiss binoculars, hoping that his subjects would make it out safely. He hadn't come this far to go home empty handed.

At the temporary NYPD HQ on Liberty St, everyone was on edge and tempers were flaring. The news of yet a fourth aircraft taken, this one forced down in an act of exemplary courage into a field in Pennsylvania, only added to the anger. For those that had family or friends trapped, things were close to the breaking point. "Send me in!"

"I'm sorry Sergeant, we cannot clear you to enter the area around the towers. It's too dangerous."

"Fuck dangerous," shouted Tucker, who in the hour since the North Tower collapsed had alternated from bouts of sobbing to manic rants at the top of his lungs. "My daughter is in there dammit! I need to get her out!"

"Which is all the reason you can't go there," replied Lt. Quinn, who had been summoned by One PP and the senior FDNY commander to corral the hysterical father. "You have too much of a personal interest. Plus, the likelihood of either her or Detective Stabler surviving…"

"You bitch…"

Knowing where this was going to lead, Cragen sprang up and grabbed his old friend around the waist and shoulders to hold him back. "Don't Ed, it isn't worth it!" he yelled as the IAB Sgt. started lashing out at his superior.

"Be careful Tucker," sneered Quinn, "Or I'll have to suspend you for this."

"Enough!" yelled Muldrew, wading in after a terse phone call with Gracie Mansion. "I've got Mayor Giuliani and Governor Pataki breathing down my neck, all or Lower Manhattan to clear out and secure, and a pile of rubble that used to be the World Trade Center to deal with! I don't have enough energy to listen to you idiots squabble! Quinn, go back to One PP and try and coordinate things from there. Don, please get Sgt. Tucker to go home. Anyone else who isn't earmarked for rescue efforts nor wants to volunteer, go back to your precincts and await further orders." Rubbing his scalp, the Chief left.

Sitting Tucker down, Cragen patted him on the back. "I know how you feel Ed. Elliot's trapped in that wreckage same as Olivia, but you can't go off like that."

"What if she's dead Don?" Tucker asked, choking back another sob. "What would I tell Laura? She's our entire life."

"I'm feeling the same way, as is my niece Emily. Elliot's got four kids depending on him too, but you can't lose faith. Just put your trust in God and He will deliver." Cragen hadn't been a very religious man in his lifetime (and still didn't go to church as often as he should), but after Marge's death he began reading the Bible more and found new meaning. He credited his new-found faith with his decision to sober up. "Go home, hug Laura and pray. I'll notify you if there's any news." Nodding, Tucker stood and shambled out of the HQ, face ashen.

"Poor guy," mumbled Munch as he and Fin walked up to Cragen. "Cap?"

"Yes John?"

"Fin and I are going to volunteer for rescue efforts. I'm not planning on sitting on my _tuchus_ while there's still people trapped in the rubble."

"Plus," added Fin, "We want to be there when they dig Stabler and Babygirl out of the rubble."

Cragen nodded, inwardly proud of his detectives. "Jeffries and Cassidy on board with this too?"

"No, they're heading back to the precinct, and as a friend I suggest you do the same Cap," answered Munch. He and Cragen had been partners way back before Cragen's promotion, and was often the one to give him the straight talk.

Sighing, Cragen rose. "You'll call me if you get anything."

"Consider it done Cap," replied Fin.

Nodding, Cragen left the HQ, silent tears cascading down his cheeks.

A little later, Munch and Fin were strapping orange vests over their shirts when Alex Cabot walked in. Also worried about Olivia and Elliot, she had stayed at the HQ as long as possible though now she was leaving so she wouldn't get in the way NYPD and FDNY. "I'm leaving guys. What are you doing?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We're going to help with the rescue efforts," replied Munch. "If Elliot and Olivia are still alive, it's our duty to get them out."

Alex nodded, admiring him for his dedication but still worried that he might get hurt. "Be careful John."

"You got it Alex," Much replied, smiling his classic wiry grin; the one she secretly loved. Once she left, Munch found Fin grinning at him. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"No, I didn't know that you like Cabot."

Much groaned. "And I thought I was the conspiracy king."

"Admit it, you like her. Why don't you get your bony ass to the DA's office and ask her out? She obviously likes you back."

"That's what they said about my ex-wives, and now I'm stick with alimony payments up the wazoo."

"Whatever man," Fin rolled his eyes. He had enough experience with Elliot and Olivia's crazy relationship to know when to stay out of it.

As they walked down Church St. to Ground Zero with a column of FDNY rescuers and EMT's, everyone stared in shock. "Man, can you believe this is America?" asked Munch to his partner.

"I keep thinking this must be Bosnia, not Lower Manhattan," said Fin, just as awed. A group of ragged people stumbled out of the distance covered in dust. It looked like a scene from Somalia.

Up ahead, through the smoke the jagged remains of the South Tower appeared, staring at them like a ghost. "We've got a long way to go," said Munch. The others just nodded.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

_The light was blinding, all encompassing. It was just so white, pure white._

_Finding himself in the middle of this whiteness, Elliot Stabler rose, completely confused of what was happening. The last memory he had was of Olivia calling to him as the North Tower collapsed all around him. Was he dead? Was she dead? Was this a hallucination? There was no way to tell, just the enveloping whiteness, the light shining from everywhere. _

_Suddenly, the light grew brighter in one particular direction directly in front, so bright that Elliot needed to shield his eyes. A small back shadow blocked part of the light, blocking more and more as it approached, the contrast preventing him from making out the shape. _

_When it approached him, Elliot's knees buckled, his jaw dropping and eyes filled with tears. "Kathy?"_

_His late wife smiled at him, the face which he last saw pale and gaunt in death now bright and filled with life. "Hi Elliot. I'm so happy to see you again."_

_Staggering to her, he enveloped her in a hug. "Am I dead?" he whispered in her._

"_You're not dead Elliot, I just borrowed you for a moment, for your time has not come." She pulled away, staring intently into his eyes. "Elliot, I loved you and I always will. You gave me four beautiful children and have taken care of them better than I could have ever hoped."_

"_I love you too Kathy. I miss you so much," he sobbed, the entire experience too much for him. _

"_I know you do Elliot, but I'm gone and there is nothing that anyone can do to change that." She sighed and stroked his cheek. "That's why I want you to move on."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I know you're in love with Olivia Elliot. I can see it from up here. You both love each other more than even you and I did."_

"_That's not true…"_

"_Elliot, I'm not angry with you." A wan smile formed on her angelic face. "We were forced by circumstance to get married, only growing to love each other as the years went by. I would never trade those years for anything, but I know that Olivia is the one you are supposed to be with. Your soulmate."_

_Elliot was crying now. "I know. I love her so much. But she doesn't deserve me. Not after all that I've done."_

_He felt two hands cup his cheeks. "Elliot, look at me. Don't ever say that. You are a good man and none of us blame you for anything. Not me, not Aunt Marge, not your fellow marines, not your mother, nobody. We want you to live a happy life, so please tell Olivia the truth before it's too late."_

"_Kathy, I…"_

"_Elliot," came a faint voice. _

"_I love you El. Thank you for taking care of our babies."_

"_Elliot!" the voice was louder now, Kathy fading away._

"_Tell her the truth," his late wife finally said, before the white aura faded into blackness._

"ELLIOT!"

His eyes opening, Elliot immediately felt a throbbing pain in his chest. "URRGH!"

"El, thank God. Can you hear me?"

His eyes adjusting to the near darkness, only a small flicker of the noonday sun filtering through the nearly twenty feet of rubble and wreckage, Elliot turned his head to see Olivia, lying on her back staring at him through a pile of concrete, a gap large enough to fit her hand through. "Yes Liv," he croaked, his chest on fire. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine El," she said, still shocked that she got off lightly. Aside from a gash on her leg and a plethora of cuts and bruises she was unharmed. However, there was the problem of the massive pile of rubble above her. They both had an apparent three foot gap, but that was about it. "The fireman is unconscious but alive. How bout' you?" God had blessed her with life, but she wouldn't stop worrying until Elliot was safe.

"I think my ribs are broken, and my head's sore," he gritted, shifting his body so that he could see her. She was staring at him through her gas mask, her beautiful brown eyes visible through the dust covered goggles.

"The pain is good El, it means you're still alive. You may have a concussion from the rubble. El, just sit tight. The rescue teams are coming. You're fine, so just hang in there," she soothed, her heart breaking at seeing him hurt because he saved her life.

"No Liv, I'm not fine," he groaned, ripping off the gas mask since the dust had mostly settled by now. This wasn't how he had always dreamed telling her his feelings. In his fantasies they always involved someplace romantic (where she'd either laugh and slap him or leap into his arms), but it was now or never. They could still die trapped beneath this twisted heap of concrete and metal that were once two of America's Landmarks, and he was not going to die without having told the woman he loved the truth, even if she rejected him. "I haven't been fine since Sunday night. I hurt you Olivia. You may have put on a brave face but I could see it in your eyes."

Olivia blinked, shocked that he was bringing this up here while they were in mortal peril. "El, it's ok…"

"No it's not ok Liv. I'm a fool; I let my own insecurities and fears cause you pain and I hate myself for it. I know that this isn't the place or the time to do this properly, but if I'm going to die in this pile of rubble, I can't do it without telling you the truth." He took a deep breath, the air filling his battered lungs and causing him to wince in pain. "Liv, I love you." There was silence, only broken up by the sounds of shifting rubble and the crackle of distant fires. Not hearing a response, he continued, closing his eyes not wanting to see her reject him. "I love you Olivia, I'm hopelessly in love with you. I know in no way deserve such a perfect woman like you, but it doesn't make it any less true. If you don't feel the same way I understand, but I had to say…"

"I love you too."

His eyes flew open, searching for her. Olivia was wearing a huge smile on her now bare face, one that did not fit at all with the surroundings but one that made his heart skip a beat all the same. That smile of her's could and always did make him melt. "What?" he asked softly.

"You may have the worst timing in the history of mankind Elliot, but I love you too. I've loved you for so long it hurts. I never thought you felt the same way, especially after Sunday night." A tear fell from her eyelids, dropping on the dreary rubble underneath.

"I'm so sorry about that Olivia," Elliot choked out, sobbing too. "I'll never forgive myself for how much I hurt you. I don't deserve such a perfect…"

"Don't say that Elliot," Olivia warned, a slight edge in her voice. "If anything it's the other way around."

His pain forgotten, Elliot couldn't believe this was happening, that his dream girl in fact loved him back. It all felt surreal. "Liv, if we make it out of here…"

"When we make it out of here El," she countered forcefully.

"When we make it out of here, do you want a relationship with me? It's not too late to back out."

"El, listen to me. I've waited too long to be with my dream man. If you think I'm going to let you go after all we've been through together, then you're crazier than I think. We've wasted enough time with our silly doubts and I don't want to waste any more. I want to be with you El, if you'll let me."

"How could I not?" He couldn't help but smile. "I love you Liv." He loved being able to say that now.

"I love you too El," she replied, overjoyed that she could say it back.

Reaching out, Olivia took Elliot's hand in hers, clasping it firmly in lieu of a kiss. Even in the darkest of times, there was light to be found peeking its head out through the darkness.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It had been nearly two hours since the FDNY cleared rescuers to comb through Ground Zero in search of survivors. Over half or the FDNY's forces, augmented with NYPD, Port Authority, construction workers, and hundreds of private citizens were on scene to begin the recovery efforts. Most were grim (hoping not to find a friend or colleague grotesquely dead in the rubble) but determined to do whatever possible to save those still trapped. A large group of survivors was found in an intact stairwell on Tower One, boosting morale that more might still be alive.

Watching from a building north of the NYPD perimeter, the man inspected the recovery efforts with a watchful eye. His binoculars were the best money could buy, giving him an excellent view. He could make out the figures of the firemen and constables shifting through the rubble, including Munch and Tutuola, his subjects' fellow officers though not in the same league. Benson and Stabler were warriors, not entirely but damn close. The others were skilled but only that; in all other notions they were no different than the rabble that populated the world like insects. While there was a use for those people, unlike the innocents and the warriors, they were expendable once a conflict was announced. Some were worthy of being trophies but most weren't.

As the minutes ticked by, he started to grow restless. Boredom didn't faze him. He had been trained not to succumb to it. It was more that the growing realization that his subjects were dead, ascending to Valhalla with the Valkyries that was grating at him. While there was no nobler a death, it meant that the entire operation was a disaster before it even started. He had rescued himself from disaster before (Prague had been pretty close to a complete cock-up), but this was too much. 'Get a grip on yourself. Whilst there is a chance, you must never give up.' His training had taught him never to assume, and he wasn't going to go back on it now.

A sheen of sweat mixing in with the dust to create a sort of film on his forehead, Munch took a handkerchief from his picket and wiped the dust away, leaving the grey goop on the cloth. "God damn. I'm too old for this shit."

"I'm ten years younger than your sorry ass, and I'm too old for this shit," groused Fin, his voice muffled through the surgical mask that command had given all the rescuers. Helping his partner shift a piece of rubble that the FDNY supervisor had instructed them to, he looked up. "Look at that. Ain't that like the famous picture from Iwo Jima?"

Much glanced in the direction Fin was pointing at to see three FDNY personnel raising a US flag from a shattered flagpole. "Yep," he replied, she sight causing the normally dour detective to tear up. Called the classic skeptic/nihilist when One PP forced the unit to talk to a shrink, it shocked him to be so moved by a simple scene after experiencing decades of depravity and immorality the likes of which normal people could never even imagine. To see hope rise out of the ashes like that flag, it affected him deeply.

"Hello?" Fin waved a hand in front of his partner's face. "Munchy? You still with me?"

"Oh," he blinked, "Sorry. Just zoned out a moment." He took in the scene before him, what was once two proud buildings now a pile of debris and bodies called Ground Zero. "Can you believe this Fin?"

"No matter how many times people ask me that, my only answer is no way. Who would have thought one of your conspiracy theories would come true."

"No, I would have never thought someone would use a plane as a cruise missile and attack one of our buildings. What kind of depraved asshole would do that?"

"Who do you think did this?"

"I don't know, but if I were President Bush I'd start by looking at the guys who hit here before."

"The WTC bombing? You think Muslim extremists did this?"

"Think about it Fin, when there's a crime you look both at similar MOs and who had a history with the victim."

"Good point Munchy." He chuckled and slapped his partner on the back. "Leave it to my Jew to hit the nail on the head."

Munch raised an eyebrow? "Your Jew? What if I called you my Boy?"

"Then I'd be your Boy John, come on. Not all of us are Al Sharpton." He winked and nudged his partner, earning an eye roll.

Nearby, one of the hundreds of search dogs started barking. Trotting over, Munch, Fin, and five FDNY firemen arrived at the particular spot in the wreckage. "He find something?" asked the station chief in charge.

"I think so," the handler said. A fireman took a crowbar and started banging against a pipe.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Olivia's ears perked up, hearing a faint metallic tap, tap, tap from the busted pipe to her right. They had been stuck here for the eight hours (her watch had survived), and there was now hope that someone had found them. "El, I think there's someone up there."

"Ok," he replied weakly.

Taking out her handcuffs from her belt, Olivia banged them on the pipe. "HELP! HELP!" She prayed silently that they would hear her.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Quiet!" The station chief put his ear to the pipe, hearing a bang from below. "Get a rescue team here! We've got someone alive down there!" Quickly, Munch, Fin, and the others got to work, hoping against hope that the survivors would hold out long enough for them to reach them.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It had been an hour since the rescue, and Olivia was growing more and more hopeful as the sounds of the rescuers grew louder and louder. The fireman had faded in and out of consciousness but seemed alright, however across the concrete divide Elliot seemed like he was slipping away, overcome by shock and the concussion. 'No, I'm not going to lose the love of my life now!' "Elliot, stay awake baby. You have to stay awake."

She heard a slight groaning. "What did you call me?" She could visualize the smirk on his lips as he said that. It made her smile.

"I said baby. Is that a problem?"

"No, I like it. Is it ok if I call you something too? After all, fair's fair."

"Ok smart guy," she replied, hoping to keep him fighting for life. "You have a deal."

"Thanks gorgeous."

"Elliot!" she felt a blush creep under her gas mask. Even underneath a pile of rubble after an attack he could embarrass her. "Why do you want to call me that?"

"Because it's true," he answered flatly, making her blush again. His next words took the happiness away. "Listen Liv, if I don't make it I want you to live your life. Promise me that." His voice was weak, like he was fading away.

She knew she had to stop this. "No! I'm not giving you up just when I got you. You're going to pull through this Elliot Stabler." She didn't get a response. "Elliot," Olivia stumbled trying to find something to say, for the sounds were getting closer. "Tell me when you realized you loved me."

After the longest seconds of her life, he finally responded. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes El, please tell me."

Hearing him sigh softly so as not to aggravate his broken ribs, Olivia listened as Elliot began. "Remember when Richard White was stalking you? He had already killed that ADA and his former victim, and now he was fixated on you. You were being your usual stubborn self…"

"Hey!" she mock scolded, surprised as anyone that she could be so in this situation.

He chuckled before groaning in pain. "You were refusing a protective detail, so I decided to abide by your wishes and went home."

"But you called in the detail," said Olivia, confused.

"You didn't let me finish gorgeous. I went home but couldn't concentrate. I kept remembering what White did to his victims, and kept imagining it happening to you. It ate away at me, and then it hit me that if you were hurt in any way, I'd die. I realized I was in love with you at that moment, though it had been building since the day on the roof."

She couldn't believe her ears. What had she done to deserve such a man? "Oh El. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Just then, a loud thud erupted from overhead as the rescue workers lifted the massive slab of reinforced concrete from above Olivia's little cave. It was dusk outside, Olivia and Elliot having been trapped down there for nine hours. "You alright ma'am?" asked a fireman.

"Yes, my partner is to the left, please free him," she pleaded.

"Don't worry ma'am, we will," said the fireman as a team of paramedics went to the fallen FDNY firefighter. "Let's get you out of here."

Olivia was pulled out of the hole, clambering up onto the top and out of what could have been her tomb. "Olivia?"

She swiveled and smiled as she saw a gaping Munch and Fin staring at her. "Hey guys. Did you miss me?"

"Damn babygirl," Fin hooted, hugging her. "No wonder they call you Badass Benson. Not even a falling building can take you down."

"You can say that again," added Munch, hugging her back. "How's the big lug?" he asked.

Olivia couldn't help buys smile at any mention of Elliot, the man who loved her. "He's alive. Hurt bad but alive." At that point, the paramedics began to haul two stretchers out of the hole. The fireman was in critical condition, while Elliot was semiconscious, had broken ribs, a concussion, and dehydrated but otherwise fine.

"Liv," he croaked out, Olivia trialing alongside the stretcher after making much and Fin promise to notify their families.

"Yes baby, I'm right here," she said, gripping his hand in both of hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia could never get tired of hearing those three words form him.

"Ma'am, he needs to be taken to a hospital, you too. There's another ambulance waiting for you."

She nodded, though not wanting to leave him. "El, I have to head off now but I'll come back." She smiled warmly at him.

"Can I wake up next to you?" he pleaded weakly.

"Always." She leaned down and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. It was their first kiss since they declared their love, the light in the middle of the darkness. Even in the abyss, Elliot and Olivia were happy that they found each other.

A third person was pleased at the situation. From the rooftop north of 16th Street, the man smiled, for he had found his targets. 'The game is on!'

**A/N: And Boom goes the dynamite. I told you I wasn't going to have an entire story filled with angsty situations where we wait for them to get together only to have it happen at the end. I hope the EO moment was worth the wait and the cliffhangers **

**THIS IS THE IMPORTANT NOTE. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE FLUFF-FILLED EO ONES SINCE YOU GUYS DESERVE THEM AFTER PUTTING UP WITH MY CLIFFHANGER, LOL! HOWEVER, IF THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER IS ANYTHING TO GO BY THE MAN WILL BE PREPPING FOR HIS GAME, AND THAT IS AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS. IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS OR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT HIM TO DO TO EL AND LIV, I ASK YOU TO PM ME WITH YOUR THOUGHTS (KEEP THEM SEPARATE FROM THE REVIEWS). I WOULD LOVE YOUR IDEAS WIT THE FOLLOWING GUIDELINES:**

**NOTHING HAPPENS TO LIV AND EL DIRECTLY**

**THE ACTIONS HE TAKES PISSES THEM OFF AND GOADS THEM TO TRY AND FIND HIM**

**THE ACTIONS ARE BRUTAL BUT EFFICIANT**

**LOOKING FORWARD TO WHAT YOU COME UP WITH, AND PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAV LIKE IN THE BEGINNING A/N.**

**Up next, the recovery and what everybody thinks of them getting together.**

**Please follow, fav, and review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Recovery

**A/N: 262 reviews! You guys are the absolute best! **

**As we saw in the last chapter, our two detectives have finally admitted that they love each other; you are in for some major fluff among the cases for the next several chapters **

**I want to let you know, that in my stories once El and Liv are together there will be no heavy relationship drama. I.E, no breakups, insecurities, massive arguments that leave them hating each other. While those spice up a story I hate it when people do that; now that they are together they will stay together. Besides, I have far more sinister ways to spice up a story [grins evilly]**

**Also, the man has set his sights on them. Now he enters the planning stage, and you'll see how much of a threat he is (remember, I said this villain would take El and Liv to their limits and be the most dangerous one they have ever faced, so be warned).**

**Now, we get to the recovery and what everyone thinks. **

**Laura Tucker – Dianne Keaton**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT FOLLOWED/FAVED BUT ARE READING FAITHFULLY, PLEASE DO SO. ALSO, IF YO UHAVE ANY IDEAS ON THE VILLIAN, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show I'd be the most hated person in every Bensidy shipper's mind! LOL!**

**This chapter is for my fan Laura Messer. If you haven't checked out her fic Lovingly you should, it's a great one **

**A prayer for the IDF fighting the Hamas murderers in Gaza. God bless all of you!**

**Review, follow, fav, and enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Recovery

Returning to his Brooklyn flat, the man was completely and utterly thrilled. A casual observer might not have noticed it at first glance from his stoic exterior, but a closer look would have revealed the sparkle in his eyes. Immediately, before even taking off his boots he strode purposefully to the large board and indented his well-worn map of the earth with a red-tipped felt pen; as with every other city he had operated in, New York was now marked. Smirking slightly, he placed the official NYPD photos of Benson and Stabler at the very top of the board.

Phase one of his little quest was complete now that he had found his targets, and what targets they were! Never before had he seen such strength, such _elan_ in their desire to survive. Both exhibited a warrior's heart of gold, an aura of nobleness that was rare even among persons like him. The great Odin may have gone a bit too far in his opinion in the test he made Benson and Stabler endure, but in the end they proved themselves among the pantheon of warriors, the elite. The man was convinced they would be the greatest adversaries he would ever face.

Most importantly though was their little display of affection that night before the ambulances took them to hospital. His suspicions from Sunday night were confirmed, the two were romantically involved. While that would have normally been a complete cock up for a warrior, he was convinced this would be an asset in his little game. He had never fought two lovers before, and the idea intrigued him. They would likely be more determined, more dangerous to tangle with, and he was always up for a challenge. The man was the sort to welcome it.

However, none of this meant that the hunt would begin soon. Far from it as a matter of fact. If there was one thing he had learned in his last official occupation it was that one could not expect a victory whilst going off half-cocked on any mission. Planning was key, and planning took time and resources. Time was running out due to the lateness in finding his targets, but resources were not a problem for him. While the United States did not have as extensive or inconspicuous a black market as places like Russia or South Africa, he chuckled at how undefended its southern border was. For the measly sum of a thousand US dollars, he had himself and his entire cache of supplies carted across the border by what the Mexicans called a _Coyote_, or people smuggler. It was unfortunate that he had to leave them buried in the sand soil of the New Mexican desert, but there could not be any loose ends.

Taking another look at the pictures of his new targets, he grinned wolfishly. Let them enjoy their time, recover from their ordeal. He knew they would grow closer together; even though he had never experienced romantic attachments himself, there was no doubt in his mind that they created a bond that was unbreakable by mortal means. Soon though, soon the hunt would commence, and Benson and Stabler would realize who was the Predator and who was the Prey.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The first thing Elliot noticed after regaining consciousness was the robotic beeping of the heart monitor, the constant chirping indicating that his heart rate was normal. Slowly his other senses began to return, noticing random things around wherever he was (he still hadn't opened his eyes). The strong smell of antiseptic, the buzzing of what had to be fluorescent lighting, the soft, silky feeling of bed sheets, the horrible taste in his mouth, the even breathing of his lungs. 'Wait, that's not my lungs.'

His mind still drawing a blank, it took all the strength in his body to open his eyes. Elliot was lying on his back staring at a stark white ceiling. Confused, not knowing why he was here, Elliot looked to his left, only to see a plethora of hospital equipment. 'So I'm in the hospital. That still doesn't answer anything.' He looked to his right, and immediately remembered because of the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Olivia was staring down at him, a wide smile on her face and her brown eyes filled with love. Her hospital bed was pulled up right alongside his, the rims touching. He knew that might have been against policy but when Badass Benson was set on something it would be done. The thought that it involved keeping her promise to him made him smile. He couldn't believe it that he had told her he loved her, and she in fact loved him back. It just seemed too good to be true, not that he was complaining.

"Look who's finally up," Olivia joked, noticing how his baby blue eyes lit up at the sight of her. It proved to her that he was on fact in love with her. "I was worried about you," she told him, her voice suddenly serious.

"I told you Olivia, no force on earth or heaven could keep me away from you," he stated. "I love you Liv."

She smiled even wider than before, her face lighting up. "I love you too El. God it feels so good to finally be able to say it whenever I want." Elliot chuckled, Olivia looking like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Well Liv, I'm glad because I'm going to need you to say it all the time for me to know that this is real."

Taking his hand in hers, she placed it to her lips and kissed it softly. "Real enough for you?"

He grinned and tried to reach up to kiss her lips but grunted in pain, suddenly remembering his broken ribs. Olivia gently stroked his head. "Rest up baby. There's plenty of time for that later." She flashed him a wicked grin, causing him to grin back.

"Well, look who's awake!" In strode the doctor, holding a chart and beaming. "How are the two heroes feeling today?"

Elliot furrowed his brows. 'Heroes?' he mouthed to Olivia, who just shrugged. "I'm fine doc, just a bit sore with the ribs and all."

"That's to be expected. Besides the ribs, you had a pretty nasty concussion and the assortment of cuts and bruises; the former has gotten better while the latter has been taken care of. The ribs will heal in no time at all as long as you get plenty of rest and don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry doctor," replied Olivia, "I'll make sure that happens." She glared at Elliot with the best Badass Benson glare, him feigning complete shock.

The doctor laughed. "I'm sure you would Miss Benson. I was afraid she'd punch the orderlies until the department head Ok'd her staying in the room with you. I haven't heard more cursing since my days in the service." Olivia blushed bright red, making Elliot grin. He was definitely going to tease her about this later. "Anyway Miss Benson, aside from the gash you'll be good to go tomorrow as long as your lungs check out, which I think they will since you kept a mask on while under the rubble. Mr. Stabler, we want to keep you till the 15th for further observation. Barring any complications, you'll be able to go home then."

"Uggh, fine," said Elliot, rolling his eyes. He hated hospitals, and the thought of having to spend the next three days there annoyed the hell out of him. He then felt Olivia squeeze his hand; he looked into her eyes and realized she'd stay with him the entire time. It suddenly didn't seem so bad after all.

The doctor looked at his watch. "I should be off. You have some visitors anyway." He winked and left.

Elliot grinned at Olivia. "So, did you really almost punch someone to stay with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You did make me promise Stabler."

Repeating her action, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her wrist, his lips causing an electric shock to course through her body. "Yes you did."

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned, moving her frame to kiss him when the sliding door burst open.

"DADDY! LIVVY!" Both Maureen and Kathleen ran in, followed by Emily and Cragen each holding one of the twins.

"Easy there guys," Liv said, "Easy on your father. He's injured."

"Were so glad you two are ok," said Maureen, hugging her dad carefully because of his broken ribs.

"Yeah, we were worried Livvy," added Kathleen, doing the same to Olivia.

"Oh come now guys, you know your father and I would never leave you," she stated flatly. Elliot couldn't help but smile at how much Olivia loved his kids. She truly was the perfect woman with a heart of gold; he loved Kathy but couldn't see her being a mother to any children that weren't of her own body like he knew Liv would. "Now bring us Lizzie and Dickie."

At hearing their names, the twins began to wriggle out of Emily and Cragen's arms, reaching for Elliot and Olivia. Wearing identical smirks, the two adults lowered them into the beds, Lizzie next to Elliot and Dickie next to Olivia. "Ow Lizzie, be careful. Daddy's hurt."

"Come on El, you can take it," Olivia joked, turning her attention to Dickie. "How are you little man?" she cooed, tickling his side.

"Livvy stwop! Thwat twickles!" he exclaimed between shrieks of laughter.

The two of them played and joked with the kids a while longer when Emily suddenly intervened. "Hey Maur, do you mind taking your sisters and brother to the vending machine. Your uncle and I need to have a grown up conversation with Daddy and Livvy." Maureen scowled, looking remarkable like her father, obviously considering herself old enough for these conversations. Luckily, she complied without question. Once they were gone, Emily and Cragen sat on the chairs on the far side of the room. "How are you doing big bro?"

Elliot chuckled lightly. "Fine, considering I had the Twin Towers fall on me and Liv when a bunch of terrorists flew two planes into them." Olivia shot him a glare, to which Elliot responded with an apologetic look.

"We're both fine Em," Olivia added, "considering what we went through. Is the fireman ok?"

"He's in a coma, but the doctors say he'll recover fully within a month."

"Thank God." A disturbing thought went through Olivia's mind. "Were those two the only planes?"

Emily and Cragen looked grimly at each other before the Captain answered. "No, there were two others. One flew into the Pentagon while a group of passengers on the other revolted and brought the plane down in western Pennsylvania."

Both detectives looked shocked, the surprise soon morphing into anger. "Bastards!" growled Elliot. "Do we know who did it?"

"Not yet, though President Bush is likely working on it as we speak."

"He spoke to the nation last night; it was a good speech though we'll see if he delivers," said Emily, eyeing her brother and friend skeptically. She couldn't help but notice how Elliot was holding Olivia's hand, stroking it with his thumb. "Forgive me for being blunt, but what's going on between you two?"

While still angry about the evil attack on their beloved country, both Elliot and Olivia smiled remembering that they now were together. "Should I tell them," El asked.

"Let me El," Liv repealed. "Well Cap, Em, while we were trapped in the rubble Elliot told me he loves me, and I said it back." She wore a huge grin on her face, matched only by the one on Elliot's.

Cragen looked absolutely stunned, while Emily emitted a high-pierced squeal and ran forward to hug her friend. "Finally! I'm so happy for you!" She looked up and gave Elliot a playful punch on the bicep. "Way to go big bro. So when can I expect the wedding?"

Olivia blushed while Elliot turned beet-red. "Emily! I think it's a bit too early for that," he sputtered, completely embarrassed. Olivia found it adorable and giggled.

"That may be big bro, but that doesn't mean it won't happen." She wagged a finger at him, smiling. "This is serious by the way, right?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled the patented Stabler grin that made her melt. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Eeeee! The kids will be so excited!"

The sound of a throat being cleared suddenly brought their attention back to Cragen, who was standing in the back of the room with a stern expression on his face. Both Elliot's and Olivia's hearts dropped at the sight. "Uncle Don? Are you ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be Elliot? I'm thrilled for you both, and I have to say it was about time." Now it was their turn to stare in shock. "What? You think old Captain Cragen didn't know? I'm not as old as you youngsters think," he said with a sly smirk.

The tension in the room dissipated. "Thank god," said Olivia. "We were worried you'd split us up or something."

Cragen's face fell. "About that, I'm ok with this and Tucker can't say no to you Olivia, but when Lt. Quinn and her friends at One PP catch wind of this it's going to be open season on your careers."

The tension came back with a vengeance, Elliot gripping Olivia's hand strongly. "Uncle Don, I can't work with anyone else. Olivia's my life and my rock. Without her I'll be lost."

"You'll never be without me El, never," Olivia soothed him, trying to believe it herself.

"Don't get your hopes down just yet. I still have some buddies of mine in One PP, and after the stunt you pulled in the North Tower the FDNY will support you no matter what; their calling you two heroes across the city cause of that. Besides Olivia, you've been given ten days paid leave on top of whatever Elliot needs to get better, so we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Oh, and telling Tucker is technically telling IAB," he tipped them a wink, causing all four to laugh.

"Thanks Cap," replied Olivia.

"No Olivia, call me Don."

"Thanks Don," she amended, smiling broadly.

"Ok, I'll need to get the kids home," Emily announced, shooing her uncle out of the room. "Bye Liv. Bye big bro, I'll leave you some time with your girlfriend."

Olivia waved at them. "I'm glad your sister and Don are happy, but when will we tell the kids El?" she asked offhandedly. When not getting an answer, she turned and saw Elliot staring at her slack jawed. "What?"

"I just can't believe it. Olivia Benson my girlfriend."

She giggled, a small part of her wondering how Elliot could turn her into such a girl while the larger part loved it. "Believe it El. You think you can handle being my boyfriend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elliot grinned again. "When my ribs heal, I'll show you how well I can handle it," he whispered huskily, running a hand on her ribs just below her breast. Olivia moaned, his touch turning her on by the minute. "Oh look," he said in his normal voice. "I think you're parents are here!" She glared at him, who was smiling innocently. 'Bastard.' She was definitely going to get him back.

Ed and Laura Tucker were even more fawning over Olivia than Elliot's kids had been, which wasn't a shock from what Elliot had heard. Tucker may have been an ass sometimes but he did love his daughter and that made him a good guy in his book.

After retelling the story of their narrow escape from the North Tower, Laura Tucker, a middle-aged blonde woman with a bubbly personality (completely the opposite of her husband in Elliot's eyes) walked over and squeezed Olivia with all her might. "I was so worried," she gushed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mom, I'm fine," Olivia gasped, "You're crushing me."

"Sorry, but I thought you were dead when the tower collapsed, we all did."

"Yeah," added in Tucker, doing his best to hold back the tears. "Now I learn I owe Stabler here for saving my only child's life. Don't think I'll go easy on you from now on because of this though," he warned, wagging a finger at Elliot.

"Wouldn't dream of it Tucker, though don't expect me to make your job easier either." They glared at each other for several seconds before bursting out in laughter, much to the relief of the two women.

"So Olive," said Laura, "Donnie tells us that you two love each other?"

"Yes mom, I love Elliot very much and he loves me." Her mother beamed while her father just glared at Elliot. "Daddy?"

"Olive, you are a grown woman and I'm happy that you found love. I'd be ok with anyone you pick as long as they're not a junkie, a nut, or a hipster douche." He focused his gaze back at Elliot. "Seriously Stabler, if you hurt Olivia in any way I'll kill you and make it look like self-defense," Tucker practically growled.

"Ed!" "Daddy!" shouted Laura and Olivia at the same time. "Elliot will never hurt me, right El?"

"If I hurt her in any way, I'll turn myself in willingly."

"Good," muttered Tucker, slightly mollified. He wasn't completely sold on this but from how Stabler looked at his daughter he had no doubt they were in love.

At that point the doctor came in and said that visiting hours were over. As the Tucker's said goodbye, Olivia suddenly remembered something. "Daddy?"

"Yes Olive?"

"Did Serena Benson make it out?"

Tucker dropped his gaze to the floor. "No, I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine daddy," Liv replied. Her father nodded and left.

Noticing the tear course down her cheek, Elliot reached over and took her hand in his. "Are you sure you're ok Liv?"

Noticing his hand, Olivia looked up and gave him a radiant smile. "I am El, really. I made peace with losing my mother a while ago and am just glad to have gotten closure. She apologized and I forgave her just as God would have wanted. Now," she rubbed his hand, "I have you and that's all that matters." Now that they were alone, a thought came to mind. "You know," she purred, "I can't wait till you heal too."

"Liv?" Elliot choked out as Olivia brushed her hand along his inner thigh, blood rushing to his groin.

"I love you soooo much El," she continued at sensual whisper, making him squirm. "And now I have to go to the bathroom," she chirped at a normal voice.

Elliot growled. "You did that on purpose."

She looked at him with her innocent brown eyes. "Who me?" She smiled at him before striding into the bathroom with an extra sway in her hips, savoring her victory.

Looking at his ribs, wrapped tightly with gauze bandages, Elliot furrowed his brows. 'Heal you bastards, hurry the fuck up!'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The storage unit complex in eastern Queens was deserted at 11 PM, the only people around being an arguing Indian couple and three methheads doing God knows what. The man wasn't worried; the couple was too busy yelling about which lamps to take to their new house while the addicts were too barmy to consider a threat, especially taking in their shrunken, emaciated frames. Aside from sexual deviants and thrill killers, he considered addicts the lowest form of life imaginable, to be ranked lower than primitive primates on the biological and moral scale. He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand.

It had been months since he visited here after hauling the entire load from Los Angeles when the City of Angels had turned into a waste of his time. The manager certainly hadn't complained when he paid him six months of rent in advance, saying he imported sporting goods and needed a safe place to store them when on business. Besides, from his earlier reconnoitering back in May the man determined the fat oaf was one not to ask questions. It paid off to know one's contacts better than the contacts even did.

'54, 55, ah here we go, room 56,' he thought to himself, knowing it was better that no one really knew much about him. Dressed casually but not bothering to disguise himself, he knew that no one here would notice who he was when the operation commenced. There were ways to avoid conspicuity even in plain sight, and he was the master if he did say so himself.

Unlocking the padlock, he opened the door slowly and closed it behind him, locking it from within with his own padlock that he installed himself. His actions required privacy, and one from his line of work knew to take no guarantees. The room looked like the hundred others in the complex, filled with ordinary looking boxes and black plastic containers. Taking out one marked simply 13-16-05, he opened it and removed the contents, lovingly packed in protective foam. The markings were a code: 13th letter of the alphabet – 16th letter of the alphabet – 5. The MP-5 submachine gun had served him well since his first mission fifteen years before, bearing sixteen small scratch marks on its metal stock. Removing scalpel from his pocket, he notched a seventeenth small mark, smiling to himself. He put the weapon back into the box, setting it aside to take with him.

After checking all his inventory, setting aside two that he would have use for while leaving the others in storage, his gaze turned to the one box that didn't fit with the others. It was an old wooden chest, and in were the man's most valuable possessions. Removing them carefully, he inspected them with fondness. An authentic copy of a Roman _Gladius_, a short stabbing weapon; a broad Norse longsword, radiating the pure power needed to smash through thick chain mail armor; and his most beloved artifact, the Japanese Katana dating back to the eighteenth century. He had kept it in perfect fighting condition, the sharkskin grip as firm and polished as it had been when the metalworker had presented it to its first samurai. The blade was firm and sharp, not a single nick showing from the sixteen warriors that this blade had decapitated.

Placing the chest and the boxes on a handcart he had brought with him, the man left the unit whistling the song of his past. His mind was racing with ideas that needed advance preparation, ones that were sure to drive the already battered city to its breaking point. Oh how he loved his fight.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"One more day and then I'm out of this hellhole," grimaced Elliot as he tried to eat the hospital food, it tasting like cardboard.

Olivia chuckled, patting his arm. "Remember big boy, you'll still be on bed rest." After getting discharged she spent every possible moment with him, the doctors and nurses giving them a wide berth both for their heroic reputation and in fear of Badass Benson.

"Yeah, but it'll be in my bed, in my house, and with you beside me," he answered back. He took in the puzzled expression on Olivia's face. "You will be there beside me right?"

"Of course El, you don't think I'm going to not be there? I've waited too long to finally be with the man I love."

"Really?" Elliot asked. At her nod he smiled. "Move in with me."

A dumbfounded look crossed over Olivia's face. "What?" she breathed, not believing Elliot just said that.

"You heard me Liv. We love each other, so what's the problem?"

"Don't you think it's rushing things a bit? I mean we haven't told the kids, told the squad officially, or even had a date."

"This whole experience with the Twin Towers has convinced me that life is too short. I'm not about to waste time with any fucking insecurities; I live you and want to spend my life with you."

"Oh El," she breathed, tears running down her cheeks. She was happily surprised at Elliot's romantic side; who knew he was such a sap.

"Besides, I consider our entire partnership the longest first date ever."

She laughed and swatted him playfully on the chest. "Yes."

"You see, I was right."

"No El, yes to the other thing."

His smile grew wider. "Score!" Olivia giggled and leaned in for a kiss, careful of his ribs. At Elliot's urging, Olivia deepened it, both detectives moaning.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Olivia pulled back, blushing widely, to find a smug looking John Munch and Alex Cabot. "I hate to think we interrupted anything Cabot."

"As do I," Alex laughed back.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Olivia, happy that her friends were here.

"We wanted to see how our two favorite lovebirds are doing," Alex replied.

"And we come bearing gifts," grinned Munch, holding up a bag from Katz's Delicatessen.

"Thank God!" shouted Elliot. Pulling out a monster sandwich he sighed. "Mmmm, corned beef. Best friend ever!" He began tearing off massive chunks. Alex and Olivia shared a knowing look. 'Men and their stomachs.'

"So what's new?" Olivia asked Alex.

"We know who attacked us." Elliot put down his sandwich, keen on finding out. "It's a terrorist organization called Al Qaeda. They're hiding out in the mountains of Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan, like that guy who forced his son to perform an honor killing on his daughter?"

"The one and the same," said Munch. "Hopefully President Bush will blow the bastards to kingdom come."

"Amen to that," chorused Liv and El at the same time.

"I told you Cabot, those two share a brain," laughed Munch.

Alex rolled her eyes, looking back at Liv. "So, how's it going in your life?"

"Elliot asked me to move in and I said yes," answered Olivia, the happiness written all over her face.

After a second to process the information, Alex pumped her fist. "Yes!" She turned to Munch. "You owe me fifty bucks." Munch grumbled and paid her.

"You bet on us?" said Olivia, inwardly laughing.

"Ol' Mr. Conspiracy here said you guys would want to take it slow, while I had faith in true love," she replied haughtily. "I'm so happy for you both. If you hurt her Stabler I will hunt you down."

"Join the club," Elliot grinned back. "I've already got Tucker, Fin, Uncle Don, and my own sister out to get me if I screw up. What's one more?"

The conversation was interrupted by a cell phone. "Excuse me," said Alex, stepping outside to take the call.

"John? What do you think about this?" asked Elliot.

"I don't know what to say. It's great I guess, but aren't you worried things will go bad?"

Elliot looked straight into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes while she stared into his azure blues. "Love is worth the risk John. When you know, there's no reason not to believe in a happy ending."

Munch pondered that, Elliot's words resonating in the once committed nihilist. 'I these two can find love, why can't I?'

Alex took that moment to poke her head in. "Munch, we're needed at the courthouse ASAP. Let's leave the lovebirds some privacy." She winked at them.

Saying their goodbyes, the detective and the ADA stepped toward the elevator. Munch took a deep breath, thinking it was now or never. "Hey Alex?"

"Yes Munch?" asked the ADA, wondering what he wanted.

"Umm," he stuttered like an awkward teenager. "Would you, um, like to, um, go, um…?"

"Are you asking me on a date John Munch?" asked the ADA coyly.

"Do you want me to?"

Smiling, Alex kissed him on the cheek. "Yes I'll go out with you."

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Munch allowed a relieved smile to grace his face. "Whew." Alex laughed when the elevator opened and a group of men stepped out.

Both their jaws dropped at seeing who had arrived on the floor. "Excuse me, could ya'll tell me where Detective Elliot Stabler's room is?" Munch and Alex pointed weakly down the hall. "Thank you." The visitor flashed them a wide smile and headed toward the room with his party.

"Now there's something you didn't expect," quipped Munch as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah," breathed Alex. "It's almost as if there's some sort of conspiracy."

Munch smirked. "Am I rubbing off on you Cabot?"

"Maybe," was the response as the elevator closed. Munch grinned.

**A/N: Installment one of the EO fluff is complete.**

**Regarding the villain, I'm working under the question: How do I make him more evil than William Lewis? It may be a bit too fantastic but that's my style. High stakes!**

**So who's this mystery visitor? What is the villain planning to do? And what will the kids, Cassidy, and Lt. Quinn think of their relationship? Keep reading to find out!**

**Remember, still taking ideas regarding the villain.**

**Please follow, fav, and review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Hail to the Chief

**A/N: Hey guys. Once again, sorry about the inconveniences. A writer writes for two reasons: One, for the satisfaction of creating art out of nothing; two, to put a smile on the faces of those who like his or her work. Though to the haters and trolls who insulted me I will not grovel or beg, to my wonderful fans who I may have bothered I apologize profusely. I assure you that it won't happen again. I'll trust you guys to read and review on your own time **

**Anyway, 322 reviews! It was my 21****st**** birthday on the 5****th**** and this was the best present you guys could have given me ****. Next stop: 400 reviews and 100 follows, LOL!**

**When the last chapter left off, the following people know about the relationship: Emily, Cragen, Tucker, Laura Tucker, Munch, Fin, and Alex. How will they keep the secret from Lt. Quinn and Cassidy? What is the villain planning to do with his stockpiles of weapons? And who is the mystery visitor at the end of the last chapter? You're about to find out **

**Mystery guest – in my dream SVU he'd play himself (I am bringing him in for the express purposes of accuracy to the facts and to add a little grandeur to the story; there will be no controversial issues addressed and if I offend anyone I'm sorry)**

**Disclaimer: As you all know and don't have to point out, I own nothing except the plotline.**

**This chapter is for those who've supported me through their kind words: SummerRaeBenson, BeautifulBenson4015, BrittneyLS, SVUgrey anatomy- lover, TubagirlBenson, and BailySue96. **

**Also, if you guys are reading but haven't followed/faved, please do so. I wouldn't want you guys to miss any updates **

**Let as all say a prayer for the Iraqis fighting the ISIS barbarians and the brave IDF soldiers fighting the Hamas murderers in Gaza. May God bless and keep them all.**

**I can think of no better birthday gift than a review, follow, or fav **

Chapter 8: Hail to the Chief

"El," said Olivia, staring into his eyes after Munch and Alex left. She could get lost into those eyes of his.

"Yes gorgeous?"

"We need to talk El."

Elliot groaned, pretending to fall asleep, only to be jerked back into consciousness by a playful slap on the head. "El!" Olivia said laughing. "Don't do that. This is serious." She had to admit though that it did lighten the mood.

"Sorry Liv, please go on. We'll have to get whatever this is out of the way." Elliot had some contenders to what this could be about, but didn't know which one.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia averted her gaze. "I'm scared El," she whispered.

This was not what he'd expected. "What? Why could you possibly be scared of Liv?" A saddening thought crept into his head. "Do you not want to be with me?"

Olivia swiveled her head around. "What? No! El I love you; there's nothing I want more than to have a relationship with you."

Smiling weakly, Elliot brought Olivia's knuckles to his mouth and kissed them tenderly. "Thank God, I was worried for a minute there Benson."

"That is one thing you never have to worry about Stabler," Olivia replied contently, earning a shit-eating grin from Elliot. He might have been a cocky son of a bitch, but he was her cocky son of a bitch and she loved him especially for his flaws.

"So, what are you scared of Liv?"

"Quinn," she responded, earning a knowing nod from Elliot; he'd been worried about this too. "She'll find out eventually El, either from Cassidy, her lackeys, or when we eventually come clean. She hates both of us and will separate us if not fire us." She took another deep breath. "What about the kids as well? What if they don't love me or the fact that I'm taking their daddy away from them?" She was close to hyperventilating.

Elliot massaged her hand with the pad of his thumb until she calmed down. "You are thinking too much Liv. Since we technically told IAB then we can put off the inevitable until I've recovered, and Uncle Don won't say anything, neither will Munch or Alex. And you heard them, we're heroes now; that'll at least give us one get out of jail free card. The kids, they love you as much as I do. Everything is going to be fine Liv."

"How do you know for sure?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Because I have faith. Whatever happens is God's plan and will be in our best interest."

Olivia looked back at Elliot and smiled. "We just have to have faith," she repeated. "You're right El."

Those were three words he didn't expect her to say. "What? I didn't hear you?" he grinned, cupping his palm to his ear.

She slapped him again. "Don't get used to me saying it buster," both of them laughing now. Olivia bent down to kiss him, which he eagerly responded.

They had just deepened it when they both heard the door open. Groaning, Olivia broke the kiss and began to look up. "Munch, Alex, what could you possibly want…" Upon seeing who the visitor was, both of their jaws dropped.

The visitor grinned. "If you mean the couple from the elevator, I can assure you we're not them."

Gulping, Olivia was the first to recover. "Mr. President."

President George W. Bush, wearing a dust-covered windbreaker and with a tired expression despite his friendly grin, smiled at Elliot and Olivia's shared shock. They had heard he was in town from the nurses but never thought he'd visit them.

Flanked by both Mayor Giuliani and Governor Pataki, Bush motioned into the room. "Is it ok if we join ya'll?"

"Of course sir," said Elliot, his military decorum kicking in. He wished he wasn't immobilized so that he could meet the President with a pair of pants on, but no such luck. "I'm Elliot Stabler, and this is my partner Detective Benson."

Standing up by Elliot's bed, Olivia shook hands with each man warmly, a bit star struck. "Detective Olivia Benson. It is an honor to meet you Mr. President."

"Nonsense, the honor is mine Detective Benson," responded Bush warmly. "The job allows one to meet so many truly amazing people, and that's one of the few perks it has." He smirked at his own joke, the others snickering. It wasn't a coincidence that most Presidents' hair went grey while in office.

"Actually sir," corrected Elliot, "We have met before."

Looking puzzled for a moment, Bush's face then flashed with recognition. "Ah, that's right. Elliot Stabler, or Cpl. Stabler as it was then. My father presented you with the Medal of Honor in 1992, correct?"

Elliot averted his gaze, feeling guilty. "Yes, that was me." His reluctance to talk about it was not lost on Olivia.

"If I remember correctly, you were accompanied by your family. How are they doing today detective if you don't mind the question?"

"My sister and daughter are fine, as are my other daughter and my twins. My wife though died last year. Childbirth."

"My condolences Detective," said Bush sincerely. He noticed that Olivia was wiping away a tear. "Detective Benson, are you alright?"

Olivia tried to compose herself, but was failing. With all the worry over Elliot's safety and the joys of and fears of their new relationship. She never really had the time to mourn her mother's death. She may have accepted it but the sadness was still there. "No Mr. President. It's just… I lost my mother in Tower One after our escape." More tears started to fall as Elliot pulled her in for a hug.

Bush reached over and patter her hand consolingly. "I'm so sorry to hear that Detective. Were you and your mother close?"

Shaking her head, Olivia decided she had kept the issue inside her too long. "No, we were estranged since I was thirteen. We had only reconciled seconds before the South Tower fell."

"Well then Detective Benson, I may not be an expert in these things, but I'm certain God brought you to the towers that day not only so you could help those in need but also for you to make peace with your mother. I was on my way from Ground Zero when I dropped by, and many of the first responders that I met here and at the Pentagon had friends and family who died in the attacks. It saddens us but we can take comfort that our loved ones are in a better place right now."

Nodding, Olivia picked up a tissue and blew her nose, wiping the tears away. "Thank you Mr. President. God, I'm sorry about that."

The President waved that off. "No problem. You needed to let it out and I'm just glad that little ol' me could be of service." Olivia smiled, as did Elliot who took her hand in his. "So, I would like to thank both of you on behalf of the United States for your heroic actions."

"Oh no, Mr. President. We're no heroes," responded Elliot.

"Don't be modest Detectives," said the Mayor. "Fireman Mantorano said that if it wasn't for you two he wouldn't be alive today. The fire chief and the commissioner have both been gushing about your actions in Tower One, and that's on top of your 97% clearance rate."

Bush was grinning. "So I take it you two are good at your job?"

"They are good," continued Giuliani. "They have the best case closure rate of any partners in the NYPD."

Both Elliot and Olivia were blushing from the recognition. First to respond, Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand. "Well, that's easy to do when you have a wonderful partner like Liv here."

She smiled down at him. "Ditto," she replied, looking into his eyes.

Seeing the look, Bush and Pataki smiled. They could both tell it was love. The mayor on the other hand was curious. "Please forgive me for asking Detectives, but are you currently in a relationship?"

Fear enveloping them, Liv and El were caught in a bind. They could lie, but Giuliani was their boss' boss' boss, and lying to him would trump anything. "Yes Mr. Mayor, we are," croaked Elliot, waiting for the backlash.

To their surprise, the mayor started guffawing. "I knew it! Jack McCoy owes me 150 bucks."

The two detectives' jaws dropped. Munch and Alex betting on them were one thing, but the Mayor and the DA? "You were betting on us?" Liv asked.

"Are you kidding? From what I hear everyone is from my office to One PP to McCoy's. I've even heard rumors that New Jersey's in on the action."

"Wow, how notorious could you two be?" laughed Bush, getting in on the action.

Blushing furiously, Olivia waded into the fray. "Mr. Mayor, we haven't yet told anyone aside from family and friends, do you mind…?"

"Of course Detective Benson, my lips are sealed. Delayed gratification is the best form anyway," he grinned. Graciously, both Bush and Pataki swore themselves to secrecy.

"Oh. My. God."

All heads turned to see Emily Stabler staring dumbfounded at the fact that the mayor, governor, and President were in the room with her friend and brother. "Em," said Elliot, breaking the ice. "I'd like you to meet President Bush. Mr. President, this is my sister Emily."

"I… um… nice to… uh."

Laughing warmly, the President rose and shook her hand. "Good to meet you Miss Stabler."

"Uh, nice to meet you too Mr. President." She was still a bit shell shocked. Once that was cleared up she insisted a photo needed to be taken, which was done.

Five minutes later, one of the Secret Service agents poked his head into the room. "Mr. President, you need to head to the Javits Center."

Rising, the three public officials said their goodbyes and condolences. "Mr. President," called Olivia.

Turing, Bush looked at her. "Yes Detective Benson?"

In her best Badass Benson growl, she ordered. "Get the bastards that did this."

Looking at her with a determined fire in his eye, Bush simply nodded.

Once they were all gone, Emily turned to the two with a smirk on her face. "What's so funny?" asked Elliot.

"I just got a call from Alex saying she saw the President. I should have guessed it was for you two."

"Yeah, everybody loves me, especially Liv here," Elliot smirked, pinching Olivia on the butt.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelped, glaring at him with a red face. She didn't mind in the slightest (she secretly loved his touch), but she didn't want him to know that.

Looking innocent, Elliot looked to the left and to the right. "What?"

"Ass," she muttered, hiding a grin.

Emily was laughing. "I'd have loved to have seen your faces when he walked in."

"Let me think," said Olivia. "We looked a bit like you did," earning a scowl from Emily and a smirk form Elliot. "Oh," she announced, "Would you mind having another girl in the house Em?"

Eyes going wide, Emily squealed and hugged Olivia, both of them jumping up and down in excitement. "You're moving in! This is so awesome! When did he ask you?"

"Just today," Olivia grinned, still happy that she was moving in with the man she loved.

"What a day you guys had, you meet the President and you're moving in together!"

Elliot groaned. "I just remembered, me and Dickie are going to have to stick together since we'll be in a house with too many women… OWW!" he cried out as both Emily and Olivia slapped him on the head.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"And as you can see, the apartment is fully furnished, has utilities included in the contract, and has a full four different locking mechanisms on the doors as well as only being accessed by keypad or buzzer."

The man inspected the different rooms of the two bed, third floor flat on Manhattan Island. Aside from the loft in Brooklyn he was in dire need of different lodgings. He had already earmarked a small flat in Astoria and a warehouse on Staten Island, and this was the next item on his list. Disguised with a black wig, brown rim glasses, and a set of dentures that gave him a distinctive overbite, he looked like a completely different man, which was the point after all.

"The second bedroom, it doesn't have windows," he observed in the flat accent of an Irishman. It was one of the many personas he had pilfered during the old days, kept in reserve for when they were needed. He had a passport, an ID card, and fake visa papers, so there was no worry.

The proprietor's face fell. "Sorry about that. The architect didn't want to put in a central garden…"

"Actually this is perfect for me," the man retorted, causing the owner to let out a relieved sigh. "When coming in from Dublin I'd like a place to store some of my merchandise."

"So you're Irish eh? What brings you to New York?"

"Business mostly. I'm in import-export, and the job requires fortnight-long stays. Much better to have your own place whilst doing business instead of staying in hotels. Too stuffy for my taste."

"Damn right," the owner replied. "So what do you think Mr. O'Bannon?"

"I'll take it."

"Great! That'll be 2,000 a month, utilities included," he said, hoping to get two-thirds that.

"Could I pay for three months in advance?"

The owner was flabbergasted. "Uh, of course. When can you do it?"

"I can have the cash to you by tomorrow evening."

"That's fine with me." The fact was, he had already lost three good offers when the Twin Towers fell and needed this. "Thank you so much Mr. O'Bannon."

"It isn't a problem," replied the man, whistling his songonce more as he signed the rental application.

"What tune is that?"

"Oh, it's from my time in the Army." Technically true.

"Is that a fact? I had a brother that served in Vietnam." At the last signature, the owner beamed. "Thank you. You won't be disappointed. This is a safe neighborhood."

"I can gather that," said the man, pointing to the window.

"Yep, this is a prime piece of real estate with the 1-6 Precinct right across the street."

"Indeed," replied the man, smiling.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Grunting in pain, Elliot gritted his teeth as Olivia eased him from the back seat of the Stabler family SUV onto the wheelchair provided by the hospital. The day after the President had come to visit Elliot had been released, and Olivia would be moving in. Giving him a kiss to calm him down, Olivia began pushing it up the driveway to the front door. "This is so humiliating," said Elliot.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's for your own good El. You're lucky I talked them into this; would you rather have had the hospital drive you here with nurses and attendants like they wanted?"

Sighing, Elliot had to admit that Olivia was right as usual. "No."

"Exactly," she declared, happy he wasn't picking a fight. Bringing her mouth to his ear, she whispered huskily, "Besides, the quicker you heal, the quicker I can show my appreciation for you being such a good boyfriend." She bit his earlobe for a moment, causing him to groan with something other than pain.

"You are a tease Liv," he breathed, the bulge in his sweatpants visible.

Ginning, Olivia kissed him again. "Only with you El."

Opening the door, the two were greeted with a flurry of hugs from the kids. "DADDY!"

"Hey there, easy on your old man," said Elliot, fending off the familial onslaught. "Liv, help me."

Laughing, Olivia picked up Lizzie while an equally laughing Cragen and Emily dealt with Dickie and Kathleen. "Ok guys, your father is in a delicate condition, so we need to be careful around him."

The kids nodded, each barely able to contain their glee at their dad being home at last. "So daddy, Is what Aunt Emily said true?" asked Kathleen. "Are you and Livvy heroes?"

"What exactly did she say?" Elliot answered back, looking at his baby sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Well dad," said Maureen, "She may have said how you and Olivia saved a firefighter from dying when tower one came down, and that you helped dozens get to safety from the upper floors."

Glancing at Elliot, Olivia sighed. "While we don't like to toot our own horn, yes Katie, we did."

"Wow!" breathed Kathleen. "So you two are superheroes, like Superman and Wonder Woman."

Elliot chuckled, "While you're right about Olivia, I don't think Superman would be injured."

Olivia blushed at the complement. It never ceased to amaze her that this man thought so highly and loved her so much.

"You here that guys," said Maureen who kneeled down and brought in her youngest siblings. "Livvy is a superhero."

"Wivvy sooper, Wivvy sooper," they kept chanting over and over. Smiling widely, Olivia preceded to chase them across the living room as they all laughed. Elliot grinned, thinking Olivia was such a good mother. He couldn't wait to tell the kids so she could be their mother in name as well as in fact. Thinking the same thing, Emily moved over beside him and nudged his shoulder with her elbow. He was glad his sister was close friends with his partner and girlfriend (it always made him grin thinking how she was his girlfriend). Emily hadn't had many friends growing up and it was good to see her so close with someone.

By now, with Maureen and Kathleen having joined the fight, the kids had pinned Olivia to the ground and were tickling her mercilessly, Olivia putting up a valiant fight but simply outnumbered. "Guys… please… ok… uncle…" She stammered in between rounds of giggling.

Taking pity on her, Cragen swooped in. "Ok guys, I think Livvy's had enough."

"We and Wivvy have fwun!" chirped Dickie, giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek."

"You sure did guys," said Cragen. Remembering what Elliot told him, he went into loving uncle mode. "Hey kids, how about Uncle Don takes you out for some ice cream."

"Yay!" they chorused, always up for a sugary treat. Elliot had asked him to take them out while Olivia and Tucker moved her things from her apartment to here (they had both decided to keep her apartment in case her and El needed a place to crash during a case). While they wanted to tell the kids, Olivia wanted to do it at the right moment and didn't want to scare them by bringing in boxes and Elliot agreed.

As the four kids raced each other to Cragen's car, Elliot looked at his uncle. "Thanks Don."

Cragen smiled. "No problem Elliot. I love those tykes." Marge had been unable to have kids, so he saw Elliot and Emily as his son and daughter and Elliot's kids as his grandchildren. Cragen bent down to whisper in Elliot's ear. "Don't screw this up ok."

"I won't Don, trust me."

"Come on Uncle Don," said Maureen. "I've done some research on Al Qaeda and I can't wait to tell you all about it!" She smiled and ran to the car.

Groaning with fake annoyance, Cragen said goodbye to Olivia and kissed Emily on the forehead. "That girl is too smart for her own good," he muttered, not in a bad way.

"I know," said Olivia proudly, which made Elliot beam. Turning to her boyfriend (her heart fluttered every time she thought that), Olivia motioned to Emily. "Ok Em, let's get this big lug upstairs." Heaving with all their might, the two women managed to get him over their shoulders and up the staircase with minimal pain.

"You know, it feels kind of nice having you women take care of me like this," Elliot said cheekily.

"Liv," said Emily, "I say we drop him here in the hallway and let him crawl to his room."

"First of all Em, it's our room," 'Our room, EEEEEEE!' "And secondly, El was just joking. Right El?" The last sentence was said in a Badass Benson tone.

Elliot knew not to mess with Badass Benson; he wanted to live through the night. "Yes Liv that was a joke. I'm thankful for your help Em."

"No problem big bro," she said as they eased him gently on the bed. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." She left, winking at both of them.

"I love you Liv," said Elliot, reaching for her as he got comfortable, trying not to put strain on his ribs.

Olivia felt her heart flutter as it did every time Elliot said that. "I love you too El," she breathed, allowing herself to be pulled into his embrace, while being careful about his injury. Lying on the bed, they kissed passionately, tongues battling each other with wild abandon.

Hearing a car horn, Olivia broke the kiss, both of them panting. Elliot wasn't letting go. "El, that's my dad…" He pulled her back and they kissed for another ten seconds before she pulled away again; God there was no better sensation than kissing him and she felt herself getting turned on by the second, but she had to go. "El, let me go."

"More," he insisted.

Giggling, she swatted him playfully. "There's plenty of time for that later." She rose, straightened out her rumpled clothes, and blew a kiss at Elliot. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too gorgeous," whispered Elliot as she left. Letting the Vicodin he had been prescribed take effect, he drifted to sleep dreaming of Olivia, the woman he loved.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"It's a long way to Tipperary, it's a long way to go," the man sang softly, tightening the bolt on the tripod mount. "It's a long way to Tipperary, to the sweetest girl I know. Good-bye, Piccadilly, urghhh!" The last bolt was a tricky one, but he managed to tighten it to the perfect fit.

"Farewell Leicester Square," he continued, grabbing the controller. "It's a long long way to Tipperary, but my heart's right there." He finished the song, smiling when the wireless controller successfully guided the tripod mount, which swung into proper firing position.

Now, with that out of the way all that was left was to properly sight the weapon. Having put it to good use in Sao Paolo, Barcelona, Paris, and Warsaw, he had earmarked it as an emergency weapon, to only be used either in case of capture (not bloody likely he reasoned) or at the very end of a mission.

Grabbing a special aiming device, he trotted to the window and aimed it at the open 1-6 Precinct door, all glass and illuminated in the darkening sky. While a simple laser dot sight would be best, that would be visible to the naked eye and easily spotted. Whilst in the future there would be less need for complete stealth, for now it was still Phase Two, and that meant complete stealth. The infrared sight was enough, only seen by ones with specialized goggles like he was now sporting.

Turning it on, he directed it directly at the opposite floor across the street, the floor that housed the Special Victims Unit. Along with his targets Benson and Stabler, the man had complied dossiers on the other detectives in the squad (as his commander had once said, intelligence is the difference between victory and defeat). The Captain was wise but too old for combat; the wiry Jew and the black man were good, but not warrior grade and therefore expendable if need be; the woman seemed shady while he had nothing but contempt for the other man, a barmy git if he ever saw one. Aside from possibly some simple detective work from the Jew, all were not a threat except during Phase Four, which he was dealing with at the moment.

The infrared dot appeared just to the right of the window inlaid with wire mesh, not a problem for the type of weapon he was dealing with. Correcting for half a metre, and he had his coordinates. Closing the blinds, he positioned the tripod just in the right spot. Pressing the key, it swung into perfect firing position.

"Magnificent."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Holding a suitcase filled with enough clothes to last her until she managed to tell the kids, Olivia kissed Tucker on the cheek. "Thanks for the help daddy."

"Wasn't a problem," said the IAB sergeant. He would do anything for his daughter. "Olive, I hope you know what you're doing."

Olivia gave him a reassuring smile. "Daddy, I know you're worried that this is going a bit too fast but don't. I love Elliot and he loves me; this is the real deal, not like the other jerks I've dated."

Tucker's fists clenched remembering those douchebags. "I guess you're right Olive; God, your mother and I were like that in the old days, and I know for a fact that Cragen and Elliot's aunt were that way for their entire marriage. Just remember that if you need anything your mother and I are just a phone call away. Whenever you need help, a home cooked meal, or Stabler needs an ass kicking call me."

"Daddy!" Olivia squealed, swatting him playfully. "Elliot will be just fine; besides, he knows if he does anything I'll kick his ass."

Smirking cheekily, Tucker kissed his daughter on the cheek. "That's my girl."

"Bye daddy. Tell mom I love her."

"Bye Olive. Love you."

"Love you too," she called over her shoulder as he drove off. It was dusk and the lights were on in the house. She hoped to be able to sneak the suitcase to Elliot's room without anyone noticing, but she was out of luck.

"Livvy, why do you have a suitcase?" Olivia turned to find an inquisitive Kathleen. She sighed, the packing having taken longer than she wanted.

"Well Katie," said Olivia, kneeling down to her level. "Your daddy is hurt from saving those people last Tuesday. I'm staying here with him to help out."

Thankfully, Kathleen seemed to accept that. "You really are the best Livvy," she said, hugging her.

Olivia was close to tears. "No, you kids are the best," she responded, hugging Kathleen back.

After that, Olivia lugged the suitcase into Elliot's room and shut the door. Upon seeing the man she loved, her heart melted at the sight. He was sleeping peacefully on the bed, looking completely relaxed. The stressful lines and pain of the daytime were gone and he seemed fully content. She loved it.

Not making a sound, she silently stripped her blouse, pants, and bra; moving to get a pair of PJs from the suitcase, she stopped, getting an idea.

"El, baby wake up." Elliot felt a gentle nudge against his shoulder. Creaking open his groggy eyes, he focused and smiled a sleepy but smug grin at the sight before him. "That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Olivia beamed, happy she had such an effect on him. She was clad in nothing but a pair of short shorts and one of Elliot's NYPD T-shirts, covering her like a dress. "I knew you'd like it."

"Come here gorgeous," he said, patting the side of the bed next to him. "I've waited too long for this."

Her pulse racing for she had waited for this too, Olivia reached over. "One last thing." She moved to take off his shirt, wanting to feel his skin as she slept.

"Liv, wait," he croaked, getting nervous.

"Shh, I'll be careful," whispered Olivia. Once she got the shirt off she gasped, realizing he wasn't worried about the pain. While his middle was covered by bandages to hold the broken ribs in place as they healed, his upper and lower torso were covered in small scars: half-moon ones, slits, dime sized ones. While the ripped muscles and skin itself were fine, the scars dotted them, indicative of his time in the Gulf War. In the year they knew each other, Olivia had seen him in tight shirts but never in tank-tops or shirtless; he never took showers at the precinct unless alone either and had always insisted in leaving the room when the nurse came to change his bandages. It was the one thing he had never talked to her about in their entire friendship.

"I didn't want you to see," said Elliot, his voice filled with sorrow. "It's my badge of shame."

"Oh El," Olivia cried, needing to show him she loved him no matter what. Getting into the bed, she snuggled into his side and began peppering his pec and shoulder with feather light kisses, putting love into each one. After his muscles had relaxed from their tense state, Olivia looked up into his eyes; they were filled with pain just like they were that day on the roof, making her want to cry. "El, I know it's hard, but you know I love you and will never leave you. Please tell me about how you won the medal."

**A/N: And another chapter done! I guess you could call it a cliffhanger, but it's not one of my patented ones. **

**I hope you liked the visitor. From Bush's autobiography **_**Decision Points**_** I read that when he visited New York on 9/14 he spent a lot of time comforting and praying for the families of the victims, and I thought it would add a little historical accuracy to the story. Also, it brought a little grandeur and served as a vessel for Olivia to cry over her mother. I deliberately stayed away from controversial issues and politics so I hope it didn't offend anyone. Besides, if the show's producers could put a photo of one of the cast members with the current president then I have no qualms with including President Bush.**

**With the Giuliani bet thing, I had fun with that. In several stories that I read there were bets placed high up the chain about El and Liv and I wanted it to go straight to the top for comedic value. Plus, when it comes time for Quinn to try and separate them who better to have as an ally as the mayor?**

**Up next, the villain continues his preparation, Olivia tells the kids, and Elliot finally tells her about his military record. **

**God bless all of you, and can't wait for your feedback! Your reviews and PMs make me smile **


	10. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Reposted. Found a few errors**

**A/N: 380 reviews and 102 follows! Best birthday present ever!**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: SOME OF YOU WHO WERE REGULAR REVIEWERS IN THE PAST SEVERAL CHAPTERS, WELL I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU GUYS IN A WHILE. EVERY PERSON WHO IS A FAN IS DEAR TO ME AND THE LAST THING I WANT IS TO HAVE OFFENDED YOU. I HOPE I DIDN'T, SO IF YOU GUYS THAT ARE STILL OUT THERE COULD DROP A PM TO TELL ME YOU'RE STILL READING I'D APPRECIATE IT. A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE, BUT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FORCE ONE. I'VE COME ACROSS PEOPLE WHO LEVERAGE STORIES FOR REVIEWS AND THEY IRK ME. IF YOU CAN OR WANT TO DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW, BUT IF YOU CAN'T, AT LEAST LET ME KNOW YOU'RE STILL READING. THANKS **

**And now we come to an exciting milestone! The rating has been changed to M **** While I was initially hesitant to write smut, on second thought as a writer I need to prove that I can and it's what my fans want so I'm going to give it to you. Enjoy!**

**Where we left off, the villain has acquired an outpost right across from the 1-6 (Yikes!) and Olivia has asked Elliot about the day he won the Medal of Honor. As the descendant of several military veterans and a strong supporter of our troops, the beginning scene is very important to me and hopefully I'll make it accurate. See the bottom author's note for a more detailed explanation of my reasoning. **

**Also, Olivia tells the kids. Will they like it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. If I did, all of you would be on the NBC payroll as writers **

**PS: Another hater reared her ugly head. This one basically called me a fundamentalist Christian bigot, which is a new one. Yes, I am a devout Christian. But as Jesus said: "Love your neighbor as yourself. There is no commandment greater than these." (Mark 12:31). To my fans, don't be discouraged. I will continue!**

**This chapter is for Anaxox.**

**Please review, follow, and fav!**

Chapter 9: Confessions

The room was silent for several seconds, Olivia staring at Elliot who had closed his eyes, turning his head away. He was shutting her out, a first in their relationship; this must have been bad for him to do that. "El, please," she whispered, placing her hand over his heart. "I promise to always love you no matter what. Please just tell me."

"It's too painful Liv," he croaked out. "They were my friends, my brothers, and I betrayed them."

Olivia was completely confused; Elliot was the most caring, selfless man she knew. It was one of the reasons she had fallen head over heels for him. To think he'd betray anyone close to him was mind boggling. I lieu of words, she kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth, radiating love. "El, just tell me."

Hearing him sigh, Olivia held him tight, careful not to hurt his ribs while still keeping him as close as possible. The tension in his body made her certain that he needed it. "We were in the 1st Marine Division, stationed just south of the Kuwaiti border." Olivia looked up to see Elliot staring into space, his eyes glazed over. "Most of the time it was quiet, the Iraqis stayed on one side while we stayed on the other thinking how soon it would be before the flyboys blew Saddam's Fuckers to kingdom come. I was a Specialist, a support gunner, which meant that I was equipped with an M-249 SAW machine gun for fire support. The only action we saw was in Ras al Khafji, where 3rd Battalion, 11th Marines was sent in to rescue two wounded supply drivers when the Iraqis finally invaded Saudi Arabia. The two had been taken prisoner but we did retake the town. That's how I got this." Elliot pointed to a scar on his right bicep. "Iraqi sniper couldn't aim worth a damn. Bullet only grazed me." He chuckled dryly.

Olivia said nothing, simply bending down and kissing the scar as softly as possible, snuggling back into him.

"General Schwarzkopf and then-Secretary Cheney had devised a plan of attack. While the armored boys would smash across the Iraqi deserts to take out the Republican Guard, we jarheads would feint into Kuwait itself to fool the Iraqis of our intentions. Worries were high in our ranks; everyone talked about possible chemical attacks since ol' Saddam had used them before, and commanders were warning of a one in three casualty rate. The days leading up to the attack were tense to say the least.

"At four AM February 24th, we went in and were shocked. Dumb fuckers surrendered at the first opportunity, apparently scared shitless at the prospect of fighting the best damn troops in the world. Most of them were conscripts pulled off the streets of Baghdad or Tikrit while we were all volunteers, trained till we dropped and then trained till we didn't drop. I might have been only nineteen at the time within three years of most of my buddies, but we were ready to fight while they weren't.

"Spirits were up after that. There were no chemical attacks, the news out of the west was encouraging, and the Iraqis were retreating back to Kuwait City with us nipping at their heels. Only problem were the minefields; Saddam's Fuckers had strewn them everywhere and they were a pain to cross. On the 27th, Saddam had seen the writing on the wall and issued a retreat order, but apparently the bastards didn't get the message. We were helping a column of LAV-25s get through yet another minefield when we were ambushed."

Elliot tensed up, his face scrunching and eyes shutting, obviously fighting some bad memories. Olivia, knowing he was in pain, leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. "It's ok El. You're safe. You're not there, you're here in bed with me."

Feeling him relax, Olivia dropped back down onto his shoulder and let him continue. "The 1st Mechanized Division had two platoons of T-62 tanks and a battalion of mechanized infantry dug in ahead of us, and they weren't' in the mood to surrender." He snorted humorlessly. "Ironic, just my luck that we faced one of the few units that wouldn't surrender. The LAV's were tough, but compared to the 115mm guns on the T-62s they were target practice. Four were smashed to hell before command ordered them back, leaving us without vehicle support. The company commander radioed in air support but for twenty minutes we were stuck.

"Now aside from Khafji I was a combat virgin, and still hadn't learned all the skills necessary to survive. At the start of the fight, I froze, scared shitless cause I knew this was the real deal. My squad leader, seeing me needlessly expose myself to enemy fire ran up to me, yelling "God damn it Stabler! Get Down!" before a bullet exploded his head like a watermelon, splattering his brains all over me. He was the first to die cause of yours truly." Clutching his side, Olivia was in tears over what the man she loved had gone through. "It was then I disgraced myself. Instead of getting down and helping my trapped squad I broke and ran like a coward. I ran to the rear and hid behind a burning LAV, shaking and wishing I was anywhere but there.

"I sat in my cowardice for nearly 90 seconds before I was snapped out of it by my radio. My brothers were calling for help, screaming for help. The Iraqis were close to surrounding them and all eight of them were wounded to a degree. At that point, I knew that I had to help them. Summoning my courage, I scrambled out of my hiding spot and ran forward, keeping low like the instructors taught. Reaching the foxholes my unit was in, I grabbed the first man and threw him over my shoulder, carrying him to safety behind the LAV. I repeated this twice before I got shot." He motioned to a dime sized bullet scar just beneath his bandages on his lower abdomen. "It was a through and through but it bled like you wouldn't believe and hurt like a bitch. Somehow though, I kept going.

"By the end, there was only my Lieutenant left. Two A-10 Warthogs had arrived and were giving us cover so I charged again. Just as I reached the foxhole, a grenade dropped into the foxhole. Without thinking, I covered my Lieutenant with my body and absorbed most of the shrapnel, resulting in the scarred mess you see before you." Olivia instinctively held him tighter, confronted with the knowledge that she almost lost him before they even met. "Even I don't know how, but the next thing I know I collapsed behind the LAV, the Lieutenant beside me. After that, a platoon of Abrams tanks arrived and dispatched the Iraqis, and we were all sent to an aid station. My Lieutenant recommended me for the Medal of Honor and President Bush gave it to me in November 1992, the first recipient since Vietnam. I didn't deserve it, not in the slightest." The last words came out in a contempt-filled snarl.

"What?" Olivia, wiping the tears from her eyes and sitting up, was shocked. After what he went through on the field of battle, seeing things that would have killed any lesser man, how could he dismiss himself so completely? "El, why do you say that. You saved your unit even after suffering such horrible wounds. You deserved it all."

"You don't understand Liv!" he shouted, more from pain and anguish than anger. "If I hadn't acted like a gutless coward then my sergeant would have lived; two of my trapped squad died from their wounds after I pulled them behind the LAV. They needed me and my machine gun to protect the position and I ran away, ran like a baby. My father was right, when my buddies needed me to stay strong I crumbled like a pansy." The dam broke; sobbing uncontrollably, he buried his face into her neck, his tears hot on her skin.

On some level she knew, knew that everything ended up back to his father and how he treated little Elliot. It broke her heart to see him so vulnerable. Knowing he couldn't take a conversation right now, she wrapped her arms around him and began softly stroking his neck and shoulders, kissing him repeatedly on the forehead. "Shh El, it's ok. Let it out. I love you baby, so much. I'm never leaving."

When the sobs started to peter out, his body ceasing to shake, Olivia carefully tilted his pain-filled eyes to look into hers. "Listen to me El, there is nothing to be ashamed of for what you did. You were nineteen years old; you were a kid sent into the most horrific situations imaginable. It was only natural to feel scared and to run. Your Lieutenant must have understood or why else would he have recommended you for the Medal of Honor."

"But…"

"No buts El. Courage is not being fearless, it's about taking action despite your fear. You saved six of your fellow marines from a brutal death. When I found out about your medal, I looked up the criteria: _Conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty_. That's you El, everything about you. Your father was wrong Elliot. Everything you did, everything you do, whether it's for me, the kids, Emily, the victims, or your fellow marines, are the actions of a selfless hero. You are a hero El, my hero. Don't be ashamed, please make peace with yourself. Don't let your father control you from the grave."

For the longest time, he just stared into her chocolate-brown eyes, his azure blue orbs filled with the immense pain of a long suffering veteran. However, Olivia noticed a slight change as the seconds passed. The pain was slowly replaced by love, immense pools of love. A small smile came on Elliot's face that made her melt; leaning down, she kissed him deeply. It wasn't frantic, but simply comforting. "I love you Liv. Always," he said, his fatigued body slowly drifting to sleep.

Wiggling down to put her head back on his shoulder, Olivia drifted off to sleep listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too El. Forever."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Feeling her pillow shift a bit, Olivia sleepily opened her eyes only to stare at a very muscular chest. 'Much better than a pillow,' she thought with a grin. Looking up, her heart fluttered. "I can get used to waking up to this."

Elliot was staring at her with his blue eyes sparkling, his head propped up against the pillow. "Same here gorgeous."

Leaning up and pecking him on the lips, she snuggled back onto his firm chest muscles. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect. No nightmares."

She glanced at him with a wide smile. "Really?"

"Yep Liv. I realized you were right. While the guilt of living while my friends died will never go away, I realize now that I can't feel ashamed for being a coward, because I did rise to the occasion. Thank you so much Olivia. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"Well Elliot Stabler, if I have anything to say about it you will never have to find out." With that she kissed him passionately, sucking his tongue. Getting turned on he bit her bottom lip, causing her to moan and grind into him. Her abdomen shifted over his ribs, eliciting a wince. Olivia pulled back. "El, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," Elliot told her, caressing her cheek. "God damn Al Qaeda! Not only do they attack my country but they're preventing me from showing you how much I love you. Assholes!"

Olivia giggled. "Don't worry baby, I'll wait for you." The happy expression turned to puzzlement as she noticed Elliot lost in thought. "Baby?"

Blinking, the look turned into a wicked grin. "I realized," he said, licking his lips, "I still have my fingers."

(A/N: _I can't believe I'm writing this! LOL!_)

An electric shock passed through Olivia, as if her ears were connected to her core. "Uhhhhh… huh?" she finally stammered, for once at loss of words. 'Did he just say what I think he said?'

"You heard me," said Elliot, his voice dropped several octaves. His hand drifted south from her back, playfully squeezing her ass causing a yelp from her.

"Are you sure? You might get hurt."

"Not if we're careful Liv," he rasped. Olivia looked into his eyes and saw them almost navy with desire.

That was her undoing, feeling wetness pool underneath her shorts. She needed him now. "Please El, fuck me," she whispered.

"Gladly," he said smugly, sticking his hand underneath the waistband of her shorts, smirking when he noticed no panties. Sliding between her legs, he gasped. "Jesus Liv, you're so wet."

"All for you," she told him, bucking her hips as she tried to get him inside her. "Please, I want you."

Grinning, he slid two fingers inside, causing her to bite her lip. Her walls closed firmly around his fingers. "So tight."

She nodded, his fingers stroking a sensitive spot making her throw her head back and mewl from deep in her throat. "Harder! Faster baby." He sped up the pace, hitting places that made her whimper and grind on his fingers, silently begging him to go deeper. He shifted so that the pad of his thumb was on her clit, rubbing frantically. He heard her breath hitch and heartbeat pick up. "I'm so close baby."

Elliot inserted a third finger. "Come for me gorgeous. I know you want to."

"El… God… fuck… ELLLLLL!" She bit his neck, sucking hard to keep from screaming as she pulsed around his fingers, Elliot curling and thrusting to prolong the pleasure as much as possible. Descending from her peak, she began soothing the bright red hickey/bite with her tongue, completely sated. "Christ El, that was amazing."

"Glad to be of help ma'am," he said, tipping her a fake salute. Body loose and relaxed, a dirty thought popped in Olivia's head, ducking under the covers, she straddled his legs. 'Liv, what are you doing?" asked Elliot, confused and turned on at the same time.

"Returning the favor," she said seductively, beginning to lick and kiss his firm stomach beneath the bandages.

Elliot felt his blood pool to his groin. "Liv… God… you don't… fuck… have to."

"I want to," Olivia replied, kissing the dime sized bullet scar. Shimmying down further, she reached his sweatpants to see his member pitching a tent. "All mine!" she husked possessively, tugging his pants and boxers down carefully. "Shit," she gulped, taking in his size. "You've been holding out on me Stabler."

Elliot chuckled. "Well Benson, it's always been yours for the taking, but if you didn't want to unwrap it until now that's your fault."

"Ass," she replied, gripping his cock in her hands, squeezing and rubbing the tip with her thumb. He bucked in her hands. "Someone's eager."

"Whenever I see you," he replied through gritted teeth. "God!" he gasped as she ran a tongue up from the base to the tip. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You'll die happy," Olivia answered, beginning to take him in her mouth. It fed her ego to hear his moans and whimpers from above as Elliot's hands buried themselves in her shoulder-length hair. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak. "That's it baby, come." She took him once again, sucking the entire length into her warm mouth

The sight of her face red with desire proved his undoing. "Livvvvvvv!" he moaned, releasing violently into her mouth. She firmly attached herself to his package, swallowing everything.

"I love you," he said breathlessly once it was over.

She giggled. "I love you too." Olivia began to lick off the remainder when the door swung open.

"Olivia, I was wondering… Holy Shit!"

Beneath the covers, Olivia couldn't see what was going on, but didn't have to. "Emily! For Christ's sake knock!" Elliot yelled.

Rolling out from between his legs, Olivia peeked from under the covers and saw her friend and boyfriend's sister covering her eyes and looking absolutely mortified. "God, you two are already going at it! I thought you'd at least give me warning before I have to soundproof my room!"

Seeing her covering her eyes and Elliot's face completely beet red caused Olivia to erupt in laughter, giggling and writhing on the bed. Still half embarrassed and half pissed, Elliot glared at his sister. "That's none of your business Em."

"Thank God she was under the covers or it would have been 89 all over again."

Taking deep breaths to control her laughter, Olivia looked at Emily. "89? What does that mean?"

"Don't say it Emily, I'm warning you!" Elliot hollered.

"Removing her hand from her eyes, Emily could see that they were covered and relaxed. "Why shouldn't your girlfriend know Ellie?" she smirked. "One day I went to Elliot's room to ask him for help on a history assignment and he was in a delicate position with Kathy. I'm pretty sure that was the night Maureen was conceived."

Olivia burst into an even more intense bout of laughter while Elliot looked at her with betrayal. "_Et tu Olivia_?" he asked her.

"Oh lighten up Elliot, it's funny. So what do you want Emily?"

"Before I realized you two were sex fiends, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to church with me and the kids."

"Thanks Em, but I don't think Olivia would be comfortable…"

"I'd love to," said Olivia cheerily.

"Great, get ready cause we leave in thirty minutes."

"Ok Em, but remember to knock, especially when Elliot's ribs heal because it's going to get…"

"EWWW! I don't want to hear it!" she said, clamping her hands over her ears and leaving the room.

Still laughing, Olivia scrambled off the bed and headed for the bathroom to change. "So you'd be ok going to church Liv?" she heard Elliot ask?

Turning around, she flashed him a smile. "Of course El. I may not be Catholic but God is God and Jesus is Jesus. Besides, I don't go to church as often as I should anyway."

"How did I get the perfect woman?" he mused, causing her to blow him a kiss. Seeing that she was about to close the door, he was confused. "Why are you closing the door Olivia?"

"Well Stabler, I don't want you getting a look of this," she motioned to her body, "Until you can do something about it."

Elliot groaned. "This woman is going to be the death of me."

"I heard that!"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Though one might expect that criminal activity would decrease due to the 9/11 attacks, one would be wrong. Robbers still robbed, drug dealers still dealt, and to the consternation of the 1-6 SVU rapists still raped. Having spent the entire night grilling a suspect to no avail, John Munch ran a hand through his hair and left the interrogation room. "Well, that's eight hours of my life I'll never get back."

"Is this guy ever going to talk?" asked Cragen to the resident shrink.

"I doubt it," answered Canseco, munching on a breakfast burrito loudly, a bit of sauce dripping on his shirt. "Guy's a narcissist. He likes to play games with the police, like the Riddler in Batman. He'll keep jerking you around in circles and laugh when you come up with nothing."

"So we have to let him go?" asked Munch in frustration.

"Nope," said Cragen, opening a folder. "Warner ran the DNA, he's a perfect match."

"He probably didn't figure that out. For an obsessive personality he's what we call _estupido_." Chuckling, Canseco left the hallway, leaving Munch with the task of informing the perp.

About thirty minutes later, as he was finishing his DD5s, Alex Cabot walked in. "A little bird told me that we got another rapist dead to rights."

"Yep Cabot, he's been sent to Central Booking for arraignment. Here are the DD5s on the case; with this you'll definitely get remand."

"Thank you Detective Munch," she chirped, tucking the file into her briefcase. Lowering her head, she leaned in. "I'm free on Wednesday."

Munch smirked. "I'll be there at seven, so dress to impress."

"Can't wait," she winked at him and left. Munch chuckled. Apparently the hopeless romantics were right for a change, cause he felt great.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

After the service, Olivia, Emily, and the kids were at the local IHOP enjoying the traditional Stabler post-church brunch. Sitting in the same side of the booth as the twins, looking adorable in their booster seats and formal attire, Olivia thought back to the sermon. Although a firm Christian since her adoptive mother bought her a tape of Billy Graham sermons during her depression at fourteen, she knew the Catholic Church wasn't right for her. It was just too formal for her taste (she was a very private person regarding her beliefs; many in her previous precincts had wrongly thought her an Atheist for that reason) though she'd go if Elliot wanted her to. Olivia loved him that much; her lip curved upward in a smirk thinking of that morning.

Remembering the sermon, the priest had talked about having faith. How even during the darkest of times one must have faith that the Lord was looking out for you. Sometimes, the worst things could lead to the best. Her going to the Twin Towers that Tuesday might have seemed horrific, but they had led to her and Elliot declaring their love for each other. Olivia was petrified about telling the kids about their new relationship, but she had faith in God and Elliot's family. She was sure they loved her so she had to take a leap.

As they began to dig into their pancakes, Olivia decided the time was perfect. "Hey guys, I have something to tell you all." From across the table Maureen and Kathleen looked up from their plates. Beside her, the twins (who normally had the attention span of a typical one-year old) stopped squirming and looked intently at her like only Olivia could get them to do. Emily, knowing what was happening, smirked, leaning back and crossing her arms.

Looking at her friend with a silent plea, Emily nodded, giving Olivia her approval. 'Here it goes Benson.' "You know that you're father and I were in the World Trade Center when it was attacked right?"

"Yes Livvy," said Maureen. "Uncle Don tells me that not many people made it out of the rubble. You guys must have been very lucky."

"We were Maureen, but that's not where I'm going with this. While we were trapped for nearly nine hours, your father and I thought of and discussed many things." 'Out with it Benson, have faith.' "Kids, your dad told me that he loved me, and I told him that I loved him back."

The table was silent. "You love daddy?" Kathleen asked. "Like mommy did?"

"Yes Katie," added in Emily. "Exactly like mommy."

"Wivvy wuv daddy?" said Dickie, looking awed by the thought.

"Yes little man. I love daddy very much," Olivia smiled.

"Wivvy wuv us?" asked Lizzie, staring straight at Olivia.

"Of course little ones. I love you with all my heart," she said, tickling their bellies and getting happy laughter in response.

"Me too?" asked Kathleen, smiling broadly.

"Yes Katie, you too," laughed Olivia. Kathleen squealed and wiggled past her sister over to Olivia's side, hugging her.

"I love you Livvy."

Olivia was ecstatic with how this was going. There was however one Stabler left. "Maureen?"

The eldest Stabler child stared at the floor, her face white. Olivia spotted a tear cascade down her cheek. "I'm sorry, excuse me." Just like that she got up and raced to the bathroom, leaving the two adults flabbergasted.

Olivia was devastated. "I don't understand, I thought she liked me."

"I never expected Maureen to do this," said Emily. "I'll have a talk with her."

"No Em, I think I should." Olivia scooted out along with Kathleen.

"Livvy. Is Mo Mo ok?"

Trying not to cry in front of the kids, Olivia forced a smile and kissed Kathleen on the forehead. I'm sure she's fine Katie. I love you."

"Love you too Livvy."

Walking to the bathroom, Olivia's mind was filled with different reasons as to why Maureen did this. She could have been angry at Olivia for replacing Kathy, angry that she was taking her dad away from her, blaming Olivia for getting her dad into the Twin Towers in the first place. Each one was worse than the next; taking a deep breath, Olivia entered the bathroom.

Maureen was crying by the diaper change table, her face pressed in the corner. "Maureen?" The girl turned around, looking up at Olivia through red rimmed eyes the same color as her father's. It broke Olivia's heart to see them in so much pain. "Are you alright?" She shook her head; Olivia took that as a punch to the gut. "I'm sorry about this Maureen. If the thought of me and your dad being together is too difficult…"

She was cut off by the twelve year old gripping her waist with all her might. "Please don't leave me Olivia."

Olivia was completely confused. "What? Why would you think that?"

The girl was sobbing into her shirt. "Don't leave us like mom did. Please Olivia. I couldn't take it."

It all clicked at that point, why Maureen was so sad. "Sweetie, are you worried that I might leave you guys like your mother did?"

Maureen nodded into Olivia's shirt. "You don't know how bad it was Olivia. Katie was too young to really understand and the twins were just born, and dad was too much of a zombie to really help not that I blame him, but I was a wreck. She was my mom and she was gone like that. She wouldn't be there for my first date, for my wedding, to hold my child, none of it. After a while, the only thing that helped me move on was you."

"Me?" Olivia asked, her heart breaking for this poor girl.

"I felt better because I always saw you doing those things with me. I know mom would want this, would want you to be our mother and there for dad, but I'm scared. If I lost you like mom, then I don't think any of us would last. Dad loves you so much, Katie too, and you're the only mother Lizzie and Dickie have ever known. We'd be lost without you."

Olivia bent down to look Maureen in the eye. "Listen to me sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. I promise before God that nothing will keep me away from you guys. If you want me to be your mother, then I will."

Sobbing again, this time tears of joy, Maureen buried herself in Olivia's shirt. "I love you Livvy."

Now she was crying too, hugging the girl she thought of as her daughter tight. "I love you too sweetie. All of you. I'm not leaving."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Pulling his Ford into the dilapidated warehouse, the man shouldered his MP-5 and his L115 sniper rifle in his left hand and headed to the target range he had set up two days prior. While he didn't have the luxury of a wide field or forest in the Catskills or Adirondacks to practice properly, he knew he needed a tune up and the weapons were both suppressed. Additionally, whilst being shown the place by the realtor he had inspected the perimeter fences. The fences were up to date and the security system would serve until he could modify it.

The massive building was the length of an American football field, about 100 yards in their system. For a sniper it was mere spitting distance but the targets were small so as to test his skills. Lying prone on the ground, he inserted the first 5-round box magazine into the rifle, chambering the round. Taking careful aim, he fired, quickly working the bolt and firing again and again until the magazine was depleted. Equipped with a flash suppressor, a silencer, and smokeless powder, the rifle would be as stealthy as physically possible, a must for a sniper. It had served him well, his current record being a member of the Kommando Spezialkräfte in Berlin from a range of 1600 metres, though he planned to beat that record here. There were so many potential sniping positions close to the 1-6, and the man planned to scope them all.

Reaching the target board, he cursed to himself. While four rounds had impacted directly on target, one was off by several millimetres. While it may seem a bit barmy to think so, from a range of 1000 metres it mattered a great deal. He was going to have to work on his aim before facing Benson and Stabler.

**A/N: Wow, what an emotional and smut filled thrill ride. I can't believe I wrote the second section, while I was crying while writing the Olivia/Maureen scene (really, I was).**

**About Elliot's Gulf War service, I've always believed that his military service was a missed opportunity for NBC. The show never went in depth on it though it could have been a gold mine. I think it was anti-military bias of the Jane Fonda/Sean Penn kind, though it could have just been stupidity (any team that didn't go EO is suspect for that). In here, the issue goes a long way to characterize Elliot because of his experiences. His childhood abuse would likely cause him to strive to help others regardless of the costs, and doing so in battle got him the Medal of Honor.**

**The portrayal of the Gulf War is accurate. There was a retreat order on the 27****th**** that wasn't heard by Saddam's forces which led to a vicious fight at the Kuwait City International Airport between the Iraqi Army and the US Marines. Also, if Elliot had existed (damn shame he didn't) he would have been the first Medal of Honor winner since Vietnam. In reality, there were none awarded in the Gulf War and the title goes the Delta Force snipers Randy Shughart and Gary Gordon who were awarded it posthumously during Black Hawk Down.**

**About the scene with the kids, I didn't want them to be against the idea but not to make it a walk in the park either. Maureen scared that Olivia would leave like Kathy did seemed realistic enough to get the go ahead, and I hope you liked the result.**

**Next up there will be a small time jump of a few days. Olivia goes back to work, both Elliot and the kids have a surprise for her, Munch and Alex finally go on a date, and our mystery man is still in the shadows. Stay tuned for the next update of Prey.**

**Please review!**

**God Bless.**

**TC**


	11. Chapter 10: Dates and Deliveries

**A/N: 445 reviews and 119 follows! Words cannot convey the deep appreciation I have for my fans!**

**Starting my last year of college next week. Not too thrilled about that **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: SOME OF YOU WHO WERE REGULAR REVIEWERS IN THE PAST SEVERAL CHAPTERS, WELL I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU GUYS IN A WHILE. PLEASE DROP A REVIEW OR PM TO LET ME KNOW YOU'RE STILL READING. THANKS **

**I promised ya'll and update and I'm giving it to you. It's a bit long but there are things that have to be said. Last time both Elliot and Olivia got closer together in their relationship, as did Olivia with the kids. However, there is still a lingering cloud over what will happen at work with Cassidy and Lt. Quinn. This chapter will answer that partly.**

**In addition, Elliot has a surprise planned for Olivia, as do the kids for both of them. Munch and Alex have their date too, and how could that possibly go wrong? And what is our mystery man planning?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. If I did this story wouldn't be on fanfiction but in script form.**

**This chapter is for SVUlover13. For those of you who haven't read her fic When Love Comes Knocking, I give it a glowing recommendation.**

**God bless and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 10: Dates and Deliveries

Olivia sat quietly at her desk, filling out her DD5s on her first day back on the job since 9/11. Since her injuries were relatively minor (she never ceased to be amazed and humbled that her wounds were so light after the horrific collapse of Tower One killed so many others), a week of convalescence leave was all she could net from the bosses. She'd have gotten more to spend time with Elliot, but both had decided not to for it would arouse Lt. Quinn's suspicions; Elliot wanted to wait till he was fully recovered before they crossed that minefield and Olivia agreed.

Upon entering the bullpen, the entire precinct had erupted in raucous cheers at Olivia's arrival. At the embarrassed blush that spread on her cheeks, Fin slapped her on the back and explained that it was for the returning hero, which didn't help matters that much. Aside from that the day was pretty boring. There was one open and shut case; the victim identified the suspect in a lineup and there was DNA. Alex got him a deal for ten to twenty in exchange for info on a prostitution ring and that was that. Olivia wished things would be this easy all the time, though experience dictated that was a pipe dream.

Just as she signed her name for the last time, the phone on her desk rang. "Benson," she said in her best professional tone.

"Why hello there Detective Benson," husked the voice on the other end.

A huge smile formed on Olivia's face, her heart fluttering. "Hi El," she responded, her tone softening immediately from crisp and neutral to warm and loving. She had missed him something fierce today, and was impatient for the day to end so she could go home and be with him. "How's my partner feeling today?"

"Not too good." She frowned at that, worried that he was in pain. His ribs were constantly sore, and there were still the nightmares of his dad and the Gulf War. He said the only thing that helped him through it was having her by his side; it grounded him. She understood, for she had the same feeling regarding the nightmares of her childhood. "I miss you."

Olivia deflated, letting out a relieved sigh. "Don't scare me like that El. I was worried."

"Does that mean you miss me too?" She could visualize the cocky smirk on his face.

"One could say the feeling is mutual," she teased with a smirk of her own, careful not to say anything to incriminating. The only ones around here who knew about her and Elliot were Munch, Fin, and Cragen, and she aimed to keep it that way. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she asked, tossing her shoulder-length hair to the side, an action noticed by a pair of watchful eyes.

"Well gorgeous, while I would love for you to get back to _our_ house as soon as possible for a repeat of this morning." Olivia blushed a furious red, the low octave causing a shiver to flow through her. Elliot had given her a going away present before she left for work, and all she could say was that he had magic fingers. She was becoming wet just thinking about it. 'God what this man can do to me.' "However, I need you to pick up Maur and Katie from school."

"No problem," she choked out, still a little turned on.

Elliot noticed on the other end, a low chuckle coming out of his mouth. "Believe me Liv, I want you too, but you know what today is right?"

Thinking for a moment, Olivia almost slapped her head for forgetting. Every Wednesday after school, Elliot would take his kids out for ice cream at Westbury Plaza in Nassau County. It was sort of a tradition he had established ever since Kathy had died to show the kids he loved them. "Yes El, I know what today is."

"Well, since I am obviously incapacitated, I was wondering if you would take my place."

"I don't know El, that is your time with the kids. I'm not sure they'd want me around."

"Are you kidding? They love you gorgeous. You're practically their mother so you're the only other person they'd want to go with."

Her heart melted at that statement. Ever since she had told the kids about their relationship she was closer to them than ever before. Kathleen never left her side and Maureen talked to her about everything a daughter should talk with her mother about. It made Olivia feel like part of a real family. Her mom and dad had did their best but even they recognized that Olivia never really had a childhood. Elliot allowing her to become a part of his family so readily was one of the infinite reasons she loved him so much. "Ok El, I'll bite that bullet for you. But you owe me."

"Nothing my fingers can't cure."

"El!" she whispered angrily, the air suddenly hot around her. "Damn you."

"You know you love me," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "God help me I do. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Liv. I love you too."

Still a bit flushed thanks to the cocky devil she loved, Olivia dropped her forms off with Cragen before scrambling up to the cribs to freshen up. She wanted to look beautiful for her man, a smile as she thought that she had a man now, and it was Elliot Stabler. Arriving at the cribs, assuming she was alone, Olivia was a bit shocked to find a very nervous John Munch pacing back and forth. "John? What's the matter?"

Startled to see Olivia up here, Munch wheeled around. "Oh, nothing Olivia," he tried to compose himself, but his body wasn't getting the message as it continued to twitch for nerves.

Olivia suppressed a giggle. She knew why the usually aloof and wise-ass John Munch was acting like a jittery teenager. "Could this all be because of a certain blonde ADA you have a date with tonight," she asked mischievously, a glint in her eye that Elliot had said was sexy as hell.

Munch cocked an eyebrow at her. "She told you didn't she?"

"Well, if you count three panicked phone calls over the course of five hours asking about what to wear, what to say, and how to act then yes, she told me," she responded with a smirk.

Hearing Alex was just as nervous about the upcoming date made Munch feel a little better, but only a little. He began laughing nervously, the laughs soon turning into gasping breaths. "I think I'm hyperventilating," he gasped, clutching his chest.

"Jesus Munch," laughed Olivia at the sight before her, sitting beside him on one of the cots. "Calm down. It'll be fine."

"I have three ex-wives Olivia," he retorted, taking deep gulps of air and running a hand through his wild hair. "Those obviously didn't go well."

"Trust me John. Alex likes you a lot, so just be yourself."

He scoffed. "Yeah, that's the very reason my exes kicked me to the curb in the first place."

"Stop being a nihilist and listen to me. You've just got to take a chance. El and I did, and we couldn't be happier."

Munch glanced at the floor. "I guess you're right," he mumbled.

"Of course I am, so get up, pull yourself together, and snap out of this funk. Go home and blog about Roswell, reread the Warren Commission report, or whatever it is you do during your free time."

Chuckling, munch looked at her with his classic wiry smirk. "I'll do that. Thanks Benson."

"No problem, now go. Oh, and if you do anything bad to Alex Badass Benson will be paying you a visit." Munch clutched at his heart in jest before winking as he walked out. Olivia shook her head in amusement. 'What a gang of characters I work with.'

Getting a small makeup kit out of her locker, Olivia applied a small bit of rouge and lip gloss, smacking her lips at the reflection in the compact. She knew Elliot liked her without too much makeup, and what he wanted she was happy to give him. Changing out of her work shirt, she put on an elegant blue cashmere top matching Elliot's eyes that she kept in the locker just in case. It was cut just above her cleavage, showing just enough skin to leave a bit of mystery. Coupled with the tight jeans that showed off her firm ass and toned legs, she knew she was hot stuff.

"You look good Liv."

Olivia immediately stiffened at that voice. She wheeled around and saw a smug looking Brian Cassidy leaning against the doorway. "I told you before _Cassidy_, it's Benson to you." She wasn't about to let her mood sour because of him but it was getting harder and harder as the seconds ticked by.

To her disgust, his smug grin grew wider. "Oh come on. After what we shared a few weeks ago that's a bit formal don't you think?"

"Don't bring that up again Cassidy. It was a drunken mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life."

"Please, I know you liked it as much as I did." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Why don't you and I try again on the right foot this time? I'll promise to be gentle."

The suggestion was so revolting that Olivia couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're dreaming Cassidy. I'd rather go out with the Captain than you." His smug look morphed into anger at that, but Olivia was having too much fun to stop. "And besides, I have a boyfriend, so go and slink back to Lt. Quinn's bed and leave me the hell alone." Satisfied with herself, she turned and began reassembling the things in her locker.

"I might just do that Olivia," said Cassidy, anger in his eyes. "And I might also just tell her about how you are shacking up with Stabler."

That made her turn around. 'How the fuck did he find out?' "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cassidy let out a dry chuckle. "Please Olivia, I'm not an idiot. I have my sources, and let's say that once Jane finds out about you and Stabler that'll put the kibosh on both your careers. So if you want me to keep my lips zipped all I ask is one date. Afterwards you'll realize the mistake you made and pick me over the whiny hothead."

Olivia wanted to go Badass Benson on that cocky grin of his, but she restrained herself. "Listen to me you little prick. Elliot is the best man on earth. He has you beat in every category, so if you think I'll leave him for your sorry ass, you're stupider than I give you credit for. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pressing engagement to attend." She brushed passed him heading for the door.

"Just wait, you'll come crawling back," he retorted, swatting her on the ass.

Stopping in her tracks, Olivia looked back with jaws dropped at the leering Cassidy. Suddenly, her fist impacted with his jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. Watching him moan and writhe for several seconds, she shook her head. "Pathetic, simply pathetic." Shutting the door behind her, her hand hurt like hell but it was totally worth it. Olivia couldn't help but grin as she strode out of the bullpen.

Across the street, the man watched from the safety of his forward operating base. Although not under artillery and mortar fire like the FOBs he had manned two decades before, he treated it no differently. Seeing Detective Benson exit the precinct parking lot, he discreetly snapped several pictures and wrote down the date and time in a notebook. A few more weeks and he was bound to figure out some sort of pattern if there was one to their movements.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Livvy, why are boys so icky?"

Maureen snickered at the look Olivia made at the comment her sister made in the front seat of their SUV. "Why do you say that Katie?" she asked.

"Jeffrey Mortenson tried to dump a juice box on my hair today at lunch. It was gross." Kathleen scrunched up her nose at the thought. Of all the Stabler kids, she was fastidious to a fault as opposed to the twins who couldn't be left alone five minutes without getting filthy.

Olivia chuckled as she made the turn across the Nassau County line back into Queens. "He does those things because he likes you sweetie."

"Really?" Kathleen enquired, eyes wide with surprise. "I thought boys kissed you when they like you, like you Livvy and daddy."

"Yes really Katie," piped up Maureen, noticing Olivia's blush. "They only kiss you when they get to be my age."

"Maureen Stabler," scolded Olivia. "You are far too young to be kissing boys."

"Mo Mo in trwable," giggled the twins, again doing that weird thing by saying the same thing at the same time like a chant.

"Mo Mo isn't in trouble guys," chuckled Olivia, who since they were at a red light reached back and ruffled the twins' hair affectionately, "Even though she should know better." That was given with a glare. "I'm just glad you told me without your dad present, then there really would be trouble."

"Ain't that the truth. He still thinks Aunt Emily is too young for boys," responded Maureen, getting a laugh out of Olivia. The eldest Stabler was overjoyed that Olivia was now officially in their life, and she knew her sisters and brother could notice the slight change as well. She hoped the plan she and Kathleen had put together last night wouldn't backfire; their dad would love it but Olivia might run, and that would be a disaster. 'I hope to God this works,' she crossed her fingers.

Olivia smiled as she pulled into the Stabler driveway in Little Neck, feeling happier than she ever had been before. It was one thing to have the love of the most amazing man in the world; it was quite another thing to possess both his love and the love of a wonderful family more than willing to accept her into the fold. It made her heart swell with joy and a feeling of belonging that she never really had before.

Stepping outside and grabbing a squirming Lizzie while Maureen handled her brother, Olivia's mind drifted to when she had arrived home that afternoon. Emily had handed her the twins without hesitation and when Olivia wanted to see Elliot she whisked her away mumbling that he was asleep. Something was up, and since Emily possessed the Stabler sense of humor it couldn't be good.

"We're home guys!" she called out as they entered.

"There's my little munchkins," said Emily, entering the foyer from the kitchen. "You guys hungry? I made my famous spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yay!" chorused the kids, barreling toward the dining room.

When Liv moved to follow them Emily stopped her. "Elliot needs you upstairs Olivia. It's urgent."

The pit of her stomach filling with dread, Olivia bounded up the stairs two at a time, her heart palpitating. Reaching the top of the stairs, she took a moment to calm herself, knowing Elliot wouldn't want a panicking caregiver. Bracing for the worst, Olivia turned the knob and entered the bedroom, a small gasp escaping her lips at what she saw.

The bedroom was filled with nearly two dozen candles, shadows dancing in the firelight. A soft melody was playing from a CD player, creating a serene feeling. In the center of the room, two covered food trays rested on the bed, one on an unmade side while the other rested above a smiling Elliot, staring at her with a look of rapture on his face. "Welcome home gorgeous."

"El," she whispered, staring at everything in disbelief. "What is all this?"

"Well, I wanted to take you out on a real date to show you how much I love you. Since however I'm confined to this bed until further notice thanks to Al Qaeda, this is what I came up with."

Olivia's heart melted at his obvious love for her. "You did this all for me?"

"Yep," he replied. "Anything for my girl."

She was about to cry. "And Emily saying you were asleep and shooing me out of the house?"

Elliot shrugged. "What can I say, she's a great wingman." Shifting his gaze back to her, the impossible blue of his eyes boring straight into her soul and causing her to shiver, he said, "Do you like?"

Saying nothing, Olivia strode toward the bed, shimmied herself underneath the tray, and kissed him full on the lips as passionately as she could given his injury. Pulling away after nearly a minute, she gave him a beautiful smile reserved for Elliot and Elliot alone. "Yes. I love you so much El."

"I love you too Liv. Now dig in before it gets cold."

Suddenly very hungry, Olivia removed the top from the plate and moaned from the smell. "Fettuccini Alfredo? You know me too well Stabler."

"It's a gift I'm particularly proud of Benson," he smirked, carefully bringing a forkful of his veal to his mouth. 'This feels so right,' he thought. Looking into Olivia's dark brown eyes, seeing the love radiating out of them, he knew she felt the same way.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"So let me get this straight," said Alex in the elevator of her apartment building on the Upper East Side (her family was very wealthy). "You're saying that the Reagan Campaign in 1980 sent representatives to Paris to ask the Iranians to keep the hostages in Iran until the election was over?"

"Pretty much," shrugged Munch, a knowing look on his face. "Some say it was George Bush and William Casey, others say it was just Casey."

"I see." Alex nodded her head for a moment, her eyes drifting down to the carpeted elevator floor. She suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter, Munch having to catch her shoulders to keep her from falling. "That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard, and Olivia's told me your Roswell theories."

Munch could not help but laugh as well. "I know. I've never believed it myself; it's too wacko even for yours truly."

Alex looked up with a cocked eyebrow. "Really Detective Munch? How so?"

"Well for one thing the people who say they've witnessed these events are crazier than my second ex-wife. Secondly, it was determined that both Bush and Casey were nowhere near Paris at the time they said the meeting took place. Thirdly, assuming that the Reagan Campaign was actually dumb enough to try this, why would the Ayatollah want Reagan to win the election? From the Iranian point of view Carter was the better candidate for their interests. So that's one theory too nutty for me."

Alex blinked in surprise. "Wow, we finally found a conspiracy theory that even John Munch doesn't believe. To one who's heard too many "Military Industrial Complex" speeches from you over the years that's shocking."

"Hey," he defended himself, "There's a difference between a little skepticism of the Government bureaucracy and downright insanity. Mark my words, the same people that think Reagan made a deal with the Iranians to win the election will be saying Bush was responsible for 9/11 in order to advance US Imperialism."

A look of disgust creeping on her face, Alex was mortified at the thought. "I don't believe you. No one would be that crazy."

"I was married to one once, so yeah they can. From what we see every day at work you should know that in this world there are people capable of anything."

"True, so very true," Alex sighed, noticing for the first time that Munch's hands were holding onto her shoulders. It felt so good, but this was their first date. Trying to not hurt his male ego, Alex carefully slipped away, adjusting her glasses which had nearly slipped off her nose from her laughter.

Munch realized what he had done as well, though the feeling of her bare shoulders on his hands had sent a jolt of electricity through his body. Rubbing the back of his neck, the elevator dinged to a stop. "Ah, this is your floor." Taking her hand, he led her gentlemanly down the hallway to her room.

"Thank you John," Alex said when they reached her door. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"The pleasure is mine Counselor," he replied. He had taken her to an elegant but not too fancy restaurant owned by the father of a victim he had gotten justice for all the way back when he worked in Baltimore nearly fifteen years before. He had been nervous, but Olivia's little confession that the blonde beauty in front of him was the same had helped him through it.

Looking at her in a strapless red dress that cut off just above the knee, his mouth went dry. 'Should I kiss her goodnight?' he thought, bile rising to his throat as the nerves returned with a vengeance. 'No, it's too early in the relationship. God is there a relationship?'

Biting the bottom of her lip, Alex fiddled with her keys while taking in her date in his elegant black suit and pale blue tie. 'Jesus, why doesn't he just kiss me already?' Finally getting the hint that he wouldn't, she put the keys in the lock. "Goodnight John."

Hearing the disappointment in her tone, Munch's resolve firmed. 'Ah hell with it!' Spinning her around, he leaned down and brought his lips upon hers. Momentarily surprised, she soon realized what was happening and melted into the kiss, which soon got heated.

Pulling away after what seemed like hours, both rested their foreheads together, panting. Biting her lip once more, Alex threw her caution to the wind as well. "Would you like to come in Detective?" she asked saucily.

His lips forming a massive grin, Munch knew he made the right call. "I have no objections Counselor." The door hadn't closed before the kiss was resumed inside the apartment.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The official first date was so far going swimmingly, at least if Elliot was reading everything right. Olivia was moaning loudly at ever taste of her meal, which Elliot assured her would be even better if he cooked it (Olivia secretly was thrilled that Elliot could cook, for she was a hopeless cook at anything that wasn't pancakes, which were beloved by anyone who ate them). They were talking about everything, all the little secrets that had somehow been overlooked in their year-long partnership. Elliot felt closer to the love of his life than ever before.

"So, what do we talk about now?" asked Elliot after Olivia finished a hilarious tale of Tucker's.

"Hmm, let me see. Did you play any sports in high school or college Elliot?"

"That's a pretty basic question Liv. Why we never talked about it before is beyond me."

"Come on baby, you can tell me." She drew her lips in a fake pout, which made him snicker.

"You're lucky that you are so adorable Benson. I actually didn't play sports."

"I don't believe you," said Olivia. "You always struck me as a quarterback type."

"Nope, the only thing I did was fencing."

"Fencing? Like with swords?"

"Yep; my mom was a champion when she was young so she made us learn. Emily says she's better than me but don't believe her."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So what about you Liv?"

"Well, in college I was on the track team, which is how I got this body that you seem to love so much."

Carefully extending his hand and pulling her ear to his mouth, Elliot husked, "You're damn right I do Liv."

He nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to moan. "El, do you want to hear this or not?" She didn't want it to end, but because of his injury she couldn't continue this properly. When he released her, she smirked. "When you get better we are definitely doing more of that." He grinned cockily. "Anyway, after my dad adopted me he wanted me to know how to defend myself, so he took me to kickboxing lessons. I t helped me blow off my childhood angst during my teenage years."

"Not to mention training you for the job at an early age," Elliot added. "You must have been great at it."

Olivia shrugged. "I was ok."

"You're not just ok Liv. Remember the Higgins case ten days into our partnership; the guy was so hyped up on PCP he was nuts. He broke the handcuffs, knocked out three unis, threw Cassidy through a window…"

"I remember, that was so hilarious. He couldn't look anyone in the eye for two weeks after that."

"Best two weeks ever. Back to the story, he took a taser blast from me without skipping a beat, but twenty seconds with you and he was on the floor groaning like a baby."

She rolled her eyes. "That fucker thought he was so tough. That was the day Munch gave me the nickname Badass Benson."

Elliot cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think it was Munch?"

Looking confused, Olivia said, "Well it just seem like something he would say. You mean it wasn't him?" At the shake of Elliot's head, she continued, "If it wasn't Munch then who was it?"

His face reddening with embarrassment, Elliot shifted his gaze to the blanket.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "It was you?"

"Yep. That night me, Fin, and Lenny Briscoe and Ed Green from homicide were at the bar having drinks. I recounted the story and Lenny said, 'That new partner of yours sounds like a real badass.' And then I replied, 'Yeah, that's Benson for you, hey, Badass Benson; that has a real ring to it.' By the next week everyone at Homicide and Fin's friends at Narcotics were saying it."

Completely floored that it was in fact her Elliot that gave her the nickname, she leaned over and kissed him lovingly.

"You're not mad?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Not in the slightest baby. You don't know how handy that name was for me. After it became widespread, everyone treated me as one of the boys instead of as the fragile girl detective."

"They'd better," Elliot growled possessively. "Only I get to see how much of a girl you really are."

She batted her eyelashes at him sexily. "Only you baby," leaning in for another kiss. It was at that point there was a knock at the door. "Ugh," groaned Olivia. "Come in."

Emily walked through cautiously, a hand over her eyes. "Is it safe? The kids want to talk to you and I don't want them to burn their retinas."

Elliot glared at his sister while Olivia snickered. "It's safe Em."

Letting out a relieved breath, Emily called out to the kids. "They're ready guys."

In scampered the Stabler clan, Lizzie and Dickie hanging back with their aunt while Kathleen and a nervous looking Maureen stood right in front of Olivia. "Hello kids," said Elliot. "What's the meaning of this happy surprise?"

"Well," Maureen stammered, willing herself to overcome her jitters, "Dad, I would just like to say how happy we are that you've let Livvy into our family. We all love her very much and are glad to have her, right Katie." The younger girl nodded vigorously.

Elliot had no idea where his kids were going with this, but loved the tearful smile that appeared on his girlfriend's face. "No need to thank me guys, I love having Livvy with us too."

"I'm not finished dad. As it is apparent, when mom died we were all heartbroken at the loss, but thanks to Livvy we all bounced back and are better for it. We all miss mom but thanks to her we can move past that tragic day." Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath and continued, the moment of truth coming. "Since she is already one to all of us, me, Katie, Lizzie, and Dickie were wondering if we can call Livvy mom."

Olivia's hand flew to her mouth, covering the wordless gasp that escaped it. She couldn't believe it, the kids wanted her to be their mother. This couldn't be real.

From the opposite side of the bed, Elliot grinned widely. Inwardly he was jumping for joy; the two earthly things he loved more than anything, his kids and his Olivia, were finally coming together into one thing, his family. It was a day he dreamed of since first seeing the beautiful goddess on the roof over a year before. "If it's ok with Livvy it's ok with me guys. Liv, what do you say?"

Full on crying right now, Olivia could only nod her head. "Yes of course. I'd love for you to call me mom, but only if you want me as a mother."

Maureen chuckled. "What did I tell you _mom_? You already are a mother to us. It's just time to make it official." She wrapped her arms around Olivia.

Katie leaned in a few seconds later. "I love you mommy."

From the doorway, Emily wiped a tear from her eye. "This is so precious. Hey guys," she whispered to the twins. "Do you want to hug mommy."

The twins began to clap their hands happily. "Wuv mommy, wuv mommy." They ran to the bed and jumped on, latching onto Olivia with their tiny arms, their proud daddy sniffling from joy. Any worries he might have had concerning Kathy were gone thanks to what she said to him in Heaven; he knew she would have wanted this, for their kids to have a wonderful mother such as Liv.

Snuggled in the warm embrace of the kids, her kids now, Olivia shed tears of happiness. No matter what happened in the world, as long as she had _her_ Elliot and _her _kids, her _family_, she would always be happy.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The next morning at the 1-6, nothing short of a second terrorist attack could ruin Olivia's good mood. Each of the kids that morning had bid her farewell with a "Bye Mom" or "Bye Mommy" instead of the usual "Bye Livvy" of the past. The thought of it made her smile wider than the sendoff Elliot, or should she say Elliot's fingers gave her, though it was wonderful in a different way. She was excited to have a family of her own now, and looking forward to when she and Elliot could make a baby of their own, one hopefully with her skin tone and Elliot's mesmerizing blue eyes.

Cassidy was, thankfully, subdued this morning. Sitting at his desk with a bandage on his nose, he had averted his gaze when Olivia walked in. Jefferies had told her that he walked into a door, making her laugh inwardly. 'The little coward better not tell Quinn anything,' Olivia thought bitterly, 'Or I'll show him the true meaning of Badass Benson.'

"Morning all!" called out a cheery John Munch, entering the bullpen with a spring on his step. "How are my fellow detectives this fine New York City morning?"

This was a surprising development. The John Munch she knew was usually dour, sometimes mischievous, but never cheery. However, Olivia smirked when she remembered where he was last night. "I'm fine thank you Munch. By the way, is that a hickey on your neck?"

The spectacled detective looked horrified. "What? Where? I told her to be careful."

Olivia was guffawing by now. "You are just too gullible Munch," she said between laughs, rising and punching him on the shoulder. "I guess I don't have to ask how your date went with Alex last night."

Fin gave a high pitched whistle. "Way to go Munchy. You're working on ex-wife number four already. Nice!"

"Shut up," said Munch, alternating his death glare from his partner to Olivia.

"Good for you John," said Jeffries, chuckling.

"Yeah man," said Cassidy, looking a bit jealous. "Cabot's a pretty girl." Olivia wanted to laugh at that; did she manage to punch Cassidy into a respectful state? Why didn't she try that earlier?

"Thanks guys, and yes Olivia, my date went well." His goofy grin returned.

At that point, a delivery man entered the bullpen. "Excuse me?" the man said, his voice a sort of raspy growl. "I've got a large pepperoni for the 17th precinct, third floor."

"I'm sorry sir," said Olivia. "This is the 16th precinct."

"What? Awe fuck! My boss is going to kill me." With that, he turned and stalked out of the bullpen.

Turning back to her colleagues, Olivia made her way to the desk. "What a dumbass," muttered Cassidy loudly. Olivia sighed. 'Oh well, at least I tried.'

The elevator doors closing behind him, the man allowed himself a victorious smile. His disguise had been foolproof, and the little information-gathering operation had been a smashing success. He easily fooled the entire 1-6, including Detective Benson, and the small camera hidden in the Pizza box had gotten snapshots of the entire precinct. The plan was forming perfectly.

**A/N: I hoped that made up for the last week and a half of silence. Had to tide you over and reward you guys for the awesome feedback. **

**I was originally going to put the Cassidy scene in the next chapter, but it just fit in so well here. Trust me guys, he won't be much of a threat in this story, but maybe he'll return in a sequel?**

**A little historical note, the conspiracy theory Munch and Alex were discussing is a real theory. It's called the October Surprise Theory and some Carter supporters actually believed that it was the reason Reagan won (as if the stagnant economy, gas lines, inflation, and the hostage crisis weren't enough). **

**There will be a time jump between now and the next chapter, so be ready.**

**Please review!**

**God Bless**


	12. Chapter 11: Found Out

**(reposted due to errors)**

**A/N: I'm back! College this semester is better than expected, though I didn't expect much. You guys though have been great! 512 reviews and 135 follows! **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: WOULD YOU GUYS THAT HAVEN'T REVIEWED IN A WHILE PLEASE DROP A REVIEW OR PM TO LET ME KNOW YOU'RE STILL READING? THANKS **

**As I said in the last chapter, there is a small time jump of five weeks from the last chapter to now. I wanted to get to the point where Elliot is all healed and the action begins.**

**Just as a reference, all characters are in there Season One forms, or in the case of Fin and Alex in their Season two forms.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SVU, all you guys would have job offers from NBC to write for the show, LOL!**

**If you guys want to read a good EO story, you should check out The Wildlife of Zebras on Scorched Earth by my pal cggrif. It's a good one.**

**This chapter is for my long-time reviewer LaceNLeather24. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 12: Found Out

The exam room door opened as the Stabler family doctor entered. "Hello Elliot, it's nice to see you up and about again." A slightly portly man with a neatly trimmed beard and a friendly face, he took out the X-ray and stuck it to the viewing light.

"It is," Elliot agreed. "You don't know how bored I was sitting in that bed all day."

"I can only imagine. So how's the family."

Elliot couldn't help but grin. "The kids and Liv are wonderful, just wonderful." For the life of him, he still couldn't believe how perfect Olivia was. She had integrated into his and his kids' lives almost too well, and he knew that none of them could continue without her. The last six weeks had been complete bliss. Maureen was without the slight melancholy that she always had since Kathy's death, Kathleen was unusually chipper, and the twins never left Olivia's side whenever she was at home.

"Alright Elliot, let's have a look at your X-rays."

Shifting in his seat, Elliot waited impatiently for the results. After nearly six weeks of bed rest since 9/11, he was eager to get back to his life. Bored out of his mind at home, it would be tolerable if not for the sexy tease that shared his bed. God, Olivia had been working through the night for the past few days and just thinking about her gave him a hard on. As he steadily got better, their nocturnal adventures had become more and more heated, though Olivia refused to let him see her naked until he was fully healed. Emily (who had accompanied him since Olivia had to work) had teased him about it nonstop, and he was dying to make a move since he probably had the largest set of blue balls in the tri-state area. "So Doc, am I cured?" he asked.

Smiling, the doctor pointed to the ribs. "Based on what I've found, your injuries have fully healed. The fractures have mended, and your blood and lung tests don't show any abnormalities as some victims did. In short Elliot, you're in the peak of health."

Nodding his head, Elliot turned to his sister. "You here that Em, I'm completely cured."

"That's great Ellie," she mumbled, not bothering to look up from the copy of Time she was reading. It, as with most of the media these days, was concerned with the situation in Afghanistan developing. All knew Bush would invade, and everyone Elliot knew was paying close attention. 'Hell, I wouldn't mind a few atomic bombs dropped in that hellhole.'

"So, uh, Doc," he stammered, trying to find a good way to phrase it. "Are you saying that I can resume, uh, all activities?" Emily's head tilted upward, finding this more interesting than descriptions of Al Qaeda training camps near Jalalabad.

The doctor furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"He wants to know whether he can have sex," blurted Emily, smirking at the red-faced glare her brother threw her way.

"Oh that!" the doctor chuckled. "I see nothing preventing you from that, if you want of course. Anyway, take care Elliot; just leave your file with the receptionist for payment. Enjoy yourself." He left with a knowing wink.

"Did you have to do that?" seethed Elliot as he took off the gown and donned his shirt.

"Don't be so uptight Ellie," scolded his sister. "From the sounds you two make through the walls I know how you really are." Instead of redden like she thought he would, Elliot's eyes drifted into space, a wide grin appearing on his face. "You are impossible," she shouted, swatting him with the magazine on the arm. "Now, do you want me to drop the kids off and Uncle Don's or what?"

Elliot snapped out of his lustful thoughts. "Huh?"

Emily smirked at her big brother. "Sometimes you're so clueless Ellie. Since the Doc has given you the green light to consummate your new relationship, I assume you'll want the house empty except for you and Liv."

Chuckling, Elliot patted his sister on the back. "Thanks Em. I owe you one." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll consider the debt repaid if you soundproof your room."

"Duly noted." He quickly remembered something else from earlier in the week. "Uh Em, did you tell Olivia about the meeting I had last Friday?"

"No, but you better tell her before tonight. I can't believe you hadn't done it already."

"Hey, she's the woman who took out a guy a head taller than me with her bare hands. She scares me sometimes."

Now it was Emily's turn to laugh. "Big bad Elliot Stabler, scared of a woman. I never thought I'd see the day." She slapped him on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure the night will turn out just fine." Once the glazed look returned, she punched him in the chest. "Stop that! You're like a horny teenager; save it for tonight."

He gave her his best cocky grin. "Oh I will." Emily rolled her eyes.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The deviant was meticulous; impulsive, but meticulous. However, everyone had a weakness, and his was the tendency to brag about his conquests whilst drinking with like-minded friends. In his vast experience, the man had determined that one could never underestimate the stupidity of the menial drones that made up the vast majority of the population. No matter how smart they were they would always screw up eventually; it took the actions of other warriors to outwit members of his class.

Holding up a picture he had found off the internet, he matched it to the anonymous-looking fellow in a baseball cap, a black-leather jacket, and dark sunglasses. Eduardo Ramirez, a full-time teacher at the Central Park East High School, secretly a person who engaged in non-consensual sexual relations by virtue of Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid, aka GHB. He also had the unfortunate habit of socializing with two deviants with names on the New York Sex Offender Registry. All it took was a quick search on a computer at the Public Library and a few days surveillance to find this sod, everything Tickety-boo.

Pulling the baseball cap down lower, Ramirez approached a black man in a hoodie and jeans. Observing through the tiny spyglass he carried, the man saw the swap, money for GHB. From his earlier stakeouts, he knew the deviant was impatient. Every time he bought the drug he'd use it that afternoon before dark. Everything had already gone near perfectly so far; the redoubts and hideaways had all been acquired and secured, the weapons stockpiled, and his skills were honed by constant practice. Aside from a few loose ends that needed to be cleared up everything was in place to commence.

The deal done, Ramirez trotted to his car and pulled out of the neighborhood, the man following close behind.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Sarge, I have the incident report for the Moxley shooting."

Ed Tucker looked up from the DD5 he was reading and waved the rookie detective in. Jacob Moxley was a three year officer who had shot a young black man that was trying to mug him. This would normally be an open and shut case, but the fact that the victim was sixteen brought out the usual demagogues and race baiters out in force against the NYPD. Tucker remembered the similar Edmund Perry case from a decade before, and if it were anything like that things would get ugly. IAB investigated cops and that was always a political issue. "Thanks Aaronson, just leave it on my desk." The rookie nodded and scurried off.

Sighing, Tucker pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair. After a year in the infamous Rat Squad, the job was starting to get to him. Aside from Don Cragen, most of his friends had stopped associating with him due to the particulars of his job. Cops were very loyal and insular; snitches were dealt with harshly and quickly ostracized. On top of all of this, Laura had been complaining that he wasn't home as much, and he had to agree. The problem was that in order for anything to get done right was to put in long hours and intense detective work.

The problem was with his boss, Lt. Jane Quinn, aka the Ice Queen. She had been ruling IAB since the Dinkins Administration a decade earlier, and was arguably the most powerful force in the NYPD. Appointed by the incompetent mayor to decrease incidents of civilian complaints (if Dinkins was known for anything it was an anti-police attitude), Quinn did a fantastic job, complaints falling nearly fifty percent in the first two years. However, from what Tucker thought, that had less to do with actual police work than more shady methods. The rumor mill had run wild, and that had been the reason Tucker had joined IAB despite all his friends knocking him for it. He was honest and wanted the department to be honest.

His gaze drifted to the framed photo on his desk, the one which never ceased to make him smile. It was a picture of him, Laura, and Olivia at her graduation from the Academy. He could still remember the day ACS had placed the thirteen year old Olivia in his care fifteen years before. She had been bruised, battered, and had on several casts from where Serena Benson broke her bones. It had been a constant struggle to get through the tough barriers she had up, but over time she began to love them as parents as they loved her as a daughter. Laura couldn't have kids of her own, so Olivia had been a gift from God.

The last time he saw her was the last weekend when she and Stabler had him and Laura over for a family dinner. Tucker was sure that he had never seen Olivia happier than at that moment. He and Stabler were still a bit tense around each other, but both had come to an arrangement thanks to their shared love of Olivia. That and there was the fact that Laura threatened to skin him alive if he disturbed their daughter's happiness. He knew she meant it, but that wouldn't stop him from taking a closer look at Stabler now and again just to be safe. As the father of three girls himself Tucker knew the detective would understand.

"Tucker!" The IAB Sergeant's head snapped up to see a smug looking Lt. Quinn leaning in the doorway. 'This can't be good.' Quinn wasn't called the Ice Queen because she owned an ice cream parlor; she had steely control of her emotions, and only expressed them when something big was about to go down. "Just letting you know that Sanders and I are heading out, so keep the lemmings in check."

Tucker's blood boiled, his fists clenching; Quinn was one to treat all her subordinates like dirt. However, being part of IAB made him know what a big temper could do to a career, and he wasn't about to pull a stunt like Stabler would have. "Alright ma'am. Is this about the Moxley case?"

Quinn's lips curved into an evil smile. "Nope; I heard through channels that two detectives at the 1-6 Precinct have been engaging in an unauthorized sexual relationship. It is my duty to see to it that these matters are dealt with in due haste." With that, she left, leaving a wide-eyed Tucker staring at the doorway.

"Shit," he breathed. He knew she'd find out eventually but both he and Olivia were hoping to be able to get in front of this. Quinn hated Elliot Stabler, and by virtue of association hated Olivia as well. It didn't help matters when Olivia called her a venomous bitch during a particularly brutal IAB investigation of her partner. Now that she and Elliot were together, this was definitely going to get ugly.

Muttering a string of obscenities, he picked up his office phone and called his friend. "Cragen," came the voice on the other end.

"Don, it's me Ed."

"Hey Ed, what's up?"

"She knows about them."

Tucker heard a stony silence from the other end. "How?" Cragen knew what he was talking about without question.

"I have no idea."

"Probably Cassidy. That guy just doesn't know when to quit."

"Forget that, how do we get in front of this."

He heard Cragen hum a bit, his preferred method of thinking. "I may have one ace up my sleeve, just let me make a phone call."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Olivia was exhausted, the bags under her eyes and the haphazard makeup only underscoring it; the week had been brutal. After dealing with a spree child molester, two rape-murders, and an attempted kidnapping that ended up as a custodial snatch, she hadn't been home in days. Slowly, a smile began to form on her face thinking about the last six weeks. I just the blink of an eye she went from being a heartbroken workaholic to having four wonderful kids and an amazing, sexy boyfriend that she loved to death. There was nothing in the world she wanted more.

"Greetings everyone," shouted Alex as she strode into the bullpen, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. "Hi honey," she said to Munch. The ADA proceeded to give him a kiss, not restrained by regulations from doing so. Olivia would be thrilled for her friend if she wasn't so jealous; what she wouldn't give to be able to kiss Elliot like that.

Others viewed it very differently. "Ughh," said Fin, covering his eyes. "Do you mind doing that somewhere where I'm not in visual range? I would like to keep my eyesight thank you very much."

"You know partner," said Munch, breaking the kiss with a teenage-like leer on his face, "You're just jealous that I got a girl before you did."

"Oh God!" Fin threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't think of that. God kill me now."

Giggling, Alex turned to Olivia. "So Liv, are you ready for the Adams trial on Friday?"

"Yes Alex, you prepped me well enough, and I can handle my own against any shark defense attorney."

"Remember, he's retained Langan, and everyone knows how much you hate him."

"Relax Alex, I assure you it'll be fine. So is that all?"

"No, I got a call from your captain. He said he wants to see me right away."

"Cragen?" questioned Munch. "He's been yammering away on the phone for the past hour. It's kind of scaring me a bit."

"I better see what that's about." With that, Alex headed for Cragen's office.

Yawning, Olivia excused herself and headed up to the cribs, wanting to get a quick nap in before heading back home to her family. Entering the darkened room, she stretched out on her usual cot and was asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

With an extra spring in his step, Elliot entered the bullpen. He felt like a new man, removed from all the angst, sadness, and general insecurity that had haunted him his entire life. Olivia had made him whole again, and he was looking forward to seeing her.

"Well look who the cat dragged in!" Fin rose and clasped Elliot's hand firmly. "How's everyone's favorite stubborn son of a bitch?"

"Gee, thanks for that Fin," said Elliot, slightly disappointed Olivia wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"It took you long enough to bring your sorry _tuchus_ here Elliot," quipped Munch in his usual chiding tone.

"Knock it off Munchy," scolded Jeffries. "Welcome back Elliot."

"Thanks Monique." His head swiveled to Cassidy, who remained seated. "Cassidy," he said flatly.

"Stabler," replied the other detective. Something was up with the little weasel, but Elliot couldn't make it out. Olivia told him that Cassidy knew, so whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Anyway, where's the Cap?"

Munch's smirk turned into a grimace. "In there," he pointed to the office.

Elliot looked over and saw Cragen and Alex arguing. He couldn't hear the words but by the hand gestures it couldn't be good. "Whoa, what's eating your girlfriend today?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. She seemed fine this morning."

"Could be PMS," suggested Cassidy, earning a glare from Munch and a slap on the head from his partner.

Rolling his eyes, Elliot looked around. "Where's Olivia?"

"In the cribs. She's pretty tired today."

Shrugging, Elliot headed for the steps, eager to see his girlfriend.

Opening the door slowly, he saw the most adorable sight. Olivia was curled up in her cot, breathing lightly as she slept with her auburn hair spread over the pillow like a halo. 'I can't believe this woman is mine,' he thought happily. Creeping silently over to her, he knelt beside the bed and brushed her cheek with his hand. The beautiful angel before him stirred, sighing in her sleep. Determined to wake her, he bent his head and kissed her full on the lips.

Olivia thought it was a dream at first, but once her consciousness returned she recognized the love of her life. It was sort of a sixth sense she had to determine how close Elliot was. Her eyes still shut, Olivia reached with her hand and gripped the back of his head as she deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth as his tongue glided over hers.

Once air became an issue, Elliot pulled away only to look into her memorizing brown eyes. "Hello there gorgeous."

"Hey El," she said, standing up and giving him a hug. "That was one hell of a way to wake up. I missed you."

"You did?" he grinned. "How much?"

"This much," Olivia retorted, kissing him again. This time it turned heated rather quickly, Olivia finding herself pinned against the wall in short order, one hand roving all over her body while the other was buried in her hair. Olivia, seeing his eyes almost navy with pure lust, sucked on his tongue, turning him on further. He hadn't seen her in days, and now that the doctor gave him the all clear he was not stopping.

"El. God. Baby," she breathed as he detached from her lips and started sucking her neck. One of the things they had discovered in their little adventures that always stopped short of actual intercourse was the fact Elliot loved kissing her neck. It seemed like his favorite part of her body, and Olivia often had to wear high collar blouses and sweaters to work to hide the hickeys, not that she minded. It was such a turn on for her as well, a pool of wetness gushing out of her core. She shoved her hands underneath his shirt, raking her nails over the firm muscles of his back. God, her boyfriend was so sexy.

"You taste so good Liv, love you so much," he husked, nibbling her collarbone. This woman was a drug to him, and he was desperate for a fix. He jerked his hips, grinding against her.

"Fuck." His member brushed against her, causing a wave of need to pass through her. "El, please," she croaked, halfheartedly pushing him away. Her arms were limp though, his hand cupping her right breast through the shirt casing her to feel like jelly. "We have to stop." Olivia didn't really want to, but it had to stop before she lost control. "We're at work, and your ribs."

While he was tempted to tell her what the doctor said and take her against the wall like a particularly racy fantasy of his, he wanted their first time to be special. "Sorry Liv." He kissed behind her ear once more, making her shiver in delight.

"You never need to apologize for that El. After all I am a willing participant."

He grinned, but it quickly disappeared. "Liv, we need to talk."

Olivia could sense the trepidation in his voice, knowing this was important. "Ok El, I'm listening." She pulled him to her cot, sitting beside him and rubbing his back.

Taking a deep breath, Elliot summoned the courage to tell her, for he knew she was going to flip out. "Liv, I told you about my time in the service."

"Yes you did El, and I'm proud of you." Olivia kissed him chastely on the lips; he had made tremendous progress in the last six weeks, the nightmares almost gone.

"I have you to thank Olivia, but I have something to tell you. Now that I'm moving on from my grief and shame at the incident, I got to thinking in my time in solitary confinement at home."

"El," she chided, nudging him in the ribs. "You know I would have been there with you if I could. One of us has to keep the rapists off the street."

He smirked at her before continuing. "Anyway, my thoughts turned to what happened to Afghanistan, and what those bastards did to this country. Suddenly, I knew what I needed to do to both help out and allow myself to move on, to make my Sgt. and my buddies that died that day proud of me."

A pit of ice formed in Olivia's stomach. "El. You, you didn't."

"I'm sorry Liv, but I reenlisted. It's only…"

He was unable to continue, for Olivia slapped him hard on the cheek. "How could you El? How could you do this to me? I know you want to fight for the USA and make your men proud but what about your family? I almost lost you in the towers, I almost watched you die underneath that rubble. We go to catch perps and I'm always petrified that you are going to die and I'll never get to say goodbye, and now you are going into combat!"

She began hitting his chest, to which Elliot pulled her into his embrace, "Shh, gorgeous, it's ok."

Olivia was sobbing now. "Now El it's not. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much."

"You aren't going to lose me Liv. I'm not going into combat."

She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Wha… What?"

"I signed up under the terms of my enlistment. After I won the Medal of Honor and was discharged for medical reasons, I signed up for the Marine Reserve six years ago, get some extra money for the kids. I went to the recruiting station and met with the Colonel in charge, and we set it up so that I don't have to go into combat."

"But how," Olivia whispered in disbelief.

"The Corps is in need of skilled NCOs for training purposes. With the US going into war, soldiers with experience like myself are in high demand. We worked it out so that I'll get a two year commission as a Gunnery Sergeant, and I'll be stationed as a drill instructor at the training center at Parris Island, South Carolina, doing my part while not putting myself at risk. I wasn't about to risk myself with you and my kids needing me. I love you."

Crying again, Olivia held him tighter. "I love you too El. I was scared, I couldn't live without you."

"Don't be Liv. You're stuck with me forever."

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wiping the tears away, Elliot brushed his lips with hers, Olivia pulling him in for another kiss. Unlike the sensual first one or the lust filled second, this kiss was about getting as close as possible, reassuring the other that they were bound forever in love. For both, the message was loud and clear.

Hearing a throat clearing, they turned to see a nervous looking Fin at the doorway. Liv broke away quickly. "Hey Fin, what's up?"

"Uh, you guys need to come down right away." He turned and bolted, both El and Liv getting bad feelings from this. Reaching the balcony, they were right, for looking up at them was Lt. Quinn, smiling at them. Lt. Quinn never smiled.

"Why hello detectives," she purred. "Or should I say lovers? We have a lot to discuss"

'Shit,' they both thought.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Give me another _Jefe_," slurred a patron, dressed in the clothes of a day laborer and smelling of beer and piss. The bartender in the dingy saloon in Spanish Harlem tossed another Corona to the man, who looked drunk enough to collapse. Some men could hold their liquor.

Standing up, the drunk tapped the patron sitting next to him. "Nature calls _amigo_," pointing to the bathroom. The patron waved the drunk off; there were always a few deadbeats that got extra friendly thanks to the booze. Regulars to New York's many watering holes were used to it.

Swaying and meandering through the packed crowd, the drunk stumbled into the bathroom. Once closing the door, he straightened himself out, standing tall and proud. "Fools," muttered the man, taking a look of himself in the mirror. His makeup skills rivaled those of Hollywood, for he looked exactly like a Spaniard with swarthy skin and a black wig in perfect alignment. Even he couldn't tell that it wasn't his natural hair or skin tone.

Taking a swig of the beer, he sloshed it into his mouth before spitting it out in the sink. He had done this several times before, very discretely, to make it look like he was drunk when he was rather one hundred percent sober. Tipping some of the beer on his hands, he rubbed the liquid all over his face to heighten the smell, effectively completing the transformation. He pitched the rest down the sink.

Leaving the bathroom, he spotted his target, Eduardo Ramirez, He was chatting up a girl, likely ready to put the GHB into her drink. From his previous surveillance the man knew that Ramirez always visited the loo before making his move; it gave him satisfaction that he managed to solve this whereas the police had no idea (though he suspected if Benson and Stabler were on the case Ramirez wouldn't stand a chance).

And right on schedule, Ramirez excused himself and headed for the loo, a smirk plastered on his face. Now was his chance. "Oof!" Stumbling, the man pitched forward and fell right on top of the Spaniard. "Oh God, so sorry about that _amigo_," he said in his drunken accent, quickly replacing the vial in the deviant's pocket with one of tap water.

"Whatever, watch where you're going you old drunk!" yelled Ramirez.

"Dumb sod," murmured the man, allowing himself a triumphant chuckle. He had used drugs in the Amsterdam Operation, with cracking results. The GHB was needed in the opening maneuver, and now he had it in his possession. He dropped the vial in his pocket, knowing he was now one step closer to commencement.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Olivia sat fuming in the interrogation room, wishing there was an intractable kiddy rapist she could punch. This was going just as she and Elliot feared; Quinn found out about them before they, Cragen, and her father could prepare a plan. From the look of smug victory on Cassidy's face, it was obvious that he told the Ice Queen. Olivia vowed to kick him in the crotch for this, that's if Elliot didn't kill him first.

God knows how he was taking it, probably pacing the adjacent room, a fiery look in his eye, his jaw set in the way she found incredibly sexy, his muscles tightening…

'Focus Benson!' the rational part of her brain shouted. Jesus, the frustration his injury had caused was starting to get to her as well. Now was not the time to think about it, however pleasing it was.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a smirking Lt. Quinn. Her muted red hair pulled up in a severe bun, the look of emotionless ruthlessness heightened by her grey, pencil thin skirt, the entire facade of the Ice Queen was broken by the look of satisfaction on her face. The look made Olivia a bit uneasy; this wasn't going to turn out well and she knew it. She would definitely quit the job for Elliot, and she knew that he would for her, but Olivia didn't want it to come to that.

"Hello Detective Benson," said Quinn in a fake cheerful voice. "Shall we get started?"

Crossing her arms and folding her legs, a menacing scowl on her face, Olivia radiated contempt. "Why have this conversation. We both know you're going to split us up Lieutenant."

Quinn's smile grew wider. "That's what I'm trying to investigate detective. Now, are you sure we don't need your PBA delegate here?"

"Why would I need some union hack?

You already have it in for me Quinn."

"I have it in, as you say, for any officer who dares flaunt regulations and gets away with it." Olivia snorted, to which Quinn didn't react. She had her and Stabler dead to rights and she knew it. Pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, she was ready to begin. "Now, how long have you and Detective Stabler been seeing each other? Remember, any attempt to lie will be on the record."

Olivia sighed, for it was time to tell the truth. "Six weeks; we've been seeing each other since nearly dying in the World Trade Center." She felt bad for using 9/11, but it was time to deploy every asset in her arsenal.

"And since then, you've kept it a secret in order to avoid being caught."

"No; first of all, he has been on medical leave so there was no conflict, and secondly I did tell IAB and my immediate superior." She decided to keep Bush, Giuliani, and Pataki in reserve.

"Ah yes, your adoptive father and Detective Stabler's uncle by marriage. Quite impartial aren't they?" Her voice oozed sarcasm. "What if I were to tell you if I had a witness saying you were together far longer than that, and that you purposefully engaged in malicious deception to hide your glaring conflict of interest from your nonimmediate superiors?"

"Well then Lieutenant, you must either be suborning perjury or a complete idiot if you believe anyone who says that." She knew that Quinn was referring to Cassidy, but there was no proof to that effect. Quinn was too smart to actually suborn perjury, she was likely trying to get a rise off her.

A flicker of anger crossed over Quinn's face, causing Olivia to smile. The sound of a loud bang from the other room caused the anger to change into amusement. "Sounds like my subordinate is getting places with Detective Stabler, doesn't it."

'Hang in there El, please.' She hoped the stuff Munch said about telepathy was true, for if Elliot didn't calm down (the only people that could calm Elliot Stabler down were Olivia and the kids), this could get ugly.

"Now, since Detective Stabler is such a hothead with a known record of assaulting suspects…"

"Now hold on a minute there! Elliot has never assaulted a suspect. Those complaints were from convicted child rapists and half of them had slugged him first."

"Are you sure about that? I've gotten reports that said several had made advances toward you that earned the assaults." Olivia glanced down, knowing Quinn did her homework on this. There was nothing she wouldn't do to see them lose their jobs. "Now, with Detective Stabler's anger issues and his PTSD from the Gulf War, what's to say he won't take a lover's quarrel with you over the edge? After all, he did learn how to abuse the ones he loves from his father. You of all people should know that."

Watching Detective Benson scream bloody murder from the hallway, Dr. Harold Canseco shook his head in disapproval. This was a disgrace (the mention of Stabler's PTSD and their histories of abuse were a low blow) and even he knew it. The good doctor had only been here the last six weeks but he could already tell that the connection between Benson and Stabler was so strong it would actually be a benefit to keep them together, not a detriment.

Obviously being fed the same questions as his partner and girlfriend, Detective Stabler was living up to his reputation. That interrogation was filled with enough yelling and anger-filled rants to make a lesser man drop of a heart attack.

Canseco knew vindictive people like this, hell his father had been one. It had been his dream to abandon that life and do some good for the United States, which was what drove him to medical school and then the FBI. He only hoped his thoughts could save these two poor souls.

Receiving a note from a uniform, Canseco looked at it and chuckled, running his hand through his unkempt hair (no one pulled off the rumpled, absentminded professor stereotype better than him). Knocking on the interrogation room door, he entered. "Lieutenant."

"Do you mind Doctor? We are in the middle of an interrogation here," she seethed, angry in being interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but there is someone who wants to see you in the bullpen."

Muttering obscenities, Quinn left an astonished Olivia and headed for the bullpen. Canseco winked at Olivia, having a feeling this was going to end soon.

"Alright!" Quinn hollered. The asshole who interrupted the interrogation would pay. "Who dares interfere with my duties…" Her anger gave way to utter horror at recognizing the man that stepped out of Cragen's office.

"Hello Lt. Quinn," said Rudy Giuliani, a sweet smile on his face. "May I ask what you are doing in this precinct, hmm?"

**AN: That was a cliffhanger, but a good cliffhanger. So Tucker and Cragen called the mayor; I told you that the conversation with Bush and Giuliani would pay off. When you earn an alliance with the man who toppled the Mob, you are pretty much invincible.**

**I thought the reenlistment would fit Elliot's character. It would help him get over his borderline PTSD and be a way for him to serve his country without the risk of leaving Olivia. I'll elaborate further in the next chapter.**

**By the way, the descriptions of the Marine Reserve is accurate.**

**So what's next for our two detectives? Will Giuliani save the day? Will Elliot take advantage of his clean bill of health? And what does our mystery man plan to do? Find out in the next update **

**A warning, the next chapter will be major M, Wink!**


	13. Chapter 12: Finally Whole

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT MESSAGE. IF YOU HAVEN'T REVEIWED THE LAST CHAPTER COULD YOU PLEASE DO SO? I LOVE ALL MY FANS AND I CHERISH EVERY OPINION, WHETHER POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE. SOME OF THE PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T REVIEW ARE PARTICULARY GREAT WRITERS AND I MISSED HAVING THEIR OPINION. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY **

**So hello everyone. 585 reviews! God Bless all of you!**

**Wonderful news, this is the chapter where El and Liv finally consummate their relationship! It's major M so I hope you guys enjoy **

**On another note, I've just thought up a new idea for a story based loosely on a Ken Follett spy novel I love. It'll be a while before it's published but it'll be called Countdown and it's an AU thriller/EO romance set during the Cold War. I'll send out little teasers as the updates come **

**Just as a guide, let me describe the state of NYC politics in the story: Mayor Giuliani is term limited, and his chosen successor Mike Bloomberg is running on the GOP line against a Democratic opponent. DA Jack McCoy of the Independence Party of NY is running for re-election but plans to run for state AG against Elliot Spitzer (yes, that Spitzer) on the Ind and GOP lines. Also, McCoy is married to former ADA and current US Attorney Abbie Carmichael. **

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything. Don't remind me **

**This chapter is for the Queens of EO smut: SummerRaeBenson in America and Woodster93 in Europe. You two rock, and please let me know how my smut was **

**Everyone please say a prayer for all the brave souls fighting the ISIS barbarians in Iraq. May the murderers burn in hell after they burn from out bombs.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 12: Finally Whole

Normally with the steely resolve of ice, Lt. Jane "Ice Queen" Quinn was more like a gasping fish at this point. Never in her wildest imagination did she think Mayor Giuliani would show up. This was the guy who took on La Cosa Nostra; while personable, people underestimated him at their own peril.

"Let me repeat myself Lieutenant; why are you in this precinct? I'm sure there are more pressing cases to tend to at One Police Plaza." He was flanked by a who's who of city brass, DA McCoy, Chief Muldrew, and a very angry Chief of the FDNY (Elliot and Olivia were heroes for saving one of their own in the Twin Towers).

Quinn scanned the room for assistance. Tucker and Cragen were smirking, no help there (she was sure those two planned this). No assistance seemed to be forthcoming from the detectives either. Even Cassidy kept his head down, trying to melt into the floor. 'Cowardly prick,' thought Quinn. Only expedience and the fact his prick was actually very well endowed kept him in her good graces.

"Um…" She cleared her throat. "I received word from an anonymous source that two SVU detectives were engaged in inappropriate sexual behavior completely against department regulations."

Giuliani nodded, the apparently warm smile on his face negated by the steely anger in his eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of the allegations Detective Cassidy informed you of regarding Detectives Benson and Stabler. I have my sources too Quinn." All eyes trained on Cassidy, ranging from detached amusement in McCoy's, frustration in Cragen's, and white hot anger in the FDNY Chief's. As soon as the mayor continued however, the attention moved back to him. "I am asking you to cease this witch hunt immediately."

Quinn bristled. While the mayor had extreme power, he was leaving office in a few months and she still had pull from her days in the Dinkins Administration. She wasn't about to give up. "Sir, I'm afraid that is against the very code of conduct that Chief Muldrew here personally wrote. Partners cannot have romantic relationships with each other."

"If I recall Lt," said Muldrew. "It says they cannot have a relationship if it affects the work environment."

"Exactly," added Giuliani. "Captain Cragen, Sgt. Tucker; would a relationship between Benson and Stabler complicate their detective skills?"

"Not at all sir," responded Tucker, shooting quick triumphant glances at his irate superior. "Olivia assures me that she can keep it professional."

"I'm more than sure about this sir," added Cragen. "If anything, I'm convinced they'd work better together than separately."

Nodding, Giuliani turned to Dr. Canseco, who had so far gone unnoticed. "Doctor, you observed this farce of an interrogation. What can you conclude about Benson and Stabler?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well sir, from what I can gather from my limited experience and the testimonies of others, Benson and Stabler have a connection deeper than the normal bond between partners, even more so than married partners. They seem connected so strongly since they were put together that it would be almost impossible for them to work with anyone other than each other. Their shared experience in the Twin Towers only heightens that."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So basically surviving a building collapse makes them immune from the rules?"

"Those two are heroes damn it!" shouted the FDNY Chief. "One of my firemen is alive thanks to them. Don't you dare lecture me on 9/11 lady; you never had to watch as dozens of your command died and you couldn't do jack shit to stop it!"

"I'll handle this," said Giuliani evenly. Breathing heavily, the Chief withdrew to a water cooler and poured himself a drink. "Now Lt, I think there is a solution that will please everyone. How about we put Benson and Stabler on a month-long trial period. If a neutral arbiter determines their work has suffered then you can split them up."

Gritting her teeth, Quinn raised her voice as far as she safely could at the mayor. "Sir, I respectively disagree. Those two flaunted regulations and used their family members to cover up their activities. There is no other recommendation appropriate other than immediate dismissal."

This time the mayor got angry. "Let me clear the air Lt. Not only did the two inform me of their 'Activities,' they also informed Governor George Pataki and President George W Bush." Quinn's jaw dropped, as did those of everyone in the precinct who didn't already know. "Now, I am giving you a direct order to desist in this crusade against them or I swear to the Virgin Mary I will fire you Quinn. I'm retiring so there's not a damn thing your political allies can do to me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal sir," replied Quinn. Seething, she turned and stormed out of the bullpen, her toadies following her.

"Sgt. Tucker, you may inform the two detectives that the interrogation is over," said the mayor, now smiling again.

"Yes sir!" A spring in his step, no one had ever stood up to Lt. Quinn like that except for Olivia, Tucker headed into the interrogation room where Olivia was. "Olive?"

"Daddy?" asked Olivia from the chair. "What's going on?"

"Come on out. You've been cleared." With that, he headed to get Elliot. Soon, bot emerged from the rooms confused as ever.

"What just happened?" asked Olivia, feeling Elliot's hand silently intertwine with hers.

"You guys were cleared," answered Tucker. Elliot's jaw dropped. He was sure Quinn would drag this out as far as she could legally go, ending in at least a transfer for one of them. "Before you ask, you better come into the bullpen."

Stepping out, their eyes widened in realization seeing the mayoral delegation. 'Don and daddy must have set this up,' Liv told her boyfriend silently with her eyes.

'Those characters,' said Elliot back, an amused glint in his eye. "Mr. Mayor, thank you so…"

"No need to thank us Detective Stabler," replied Giuliani with a jovial laugh. "It was a pleasure to help two heroes like the lovely detective Benson and yourself. Besides, now I get to collect my winnings from the DA." He turned to McCoy, palm out. "Pay up Jack."

Grumbling, the DA took out four fifties from his pocket and gave it to the mayor. "While I'm happy for the both of you, now I'll have to endure both his gloating and that of my wife. She's now four hundred bucks richer, all out of my pocket." Olivia suppressed a giggle; she and Abbie McCoy were friends, and she couldn't wait to ask the US Attorney for the Southern District of New York about this.

After saying their thanks and goodbyes, the mayoral delegation left the bullpen, leaving the cops to their own devices. Looking at Cragen, Olivia asked the question that needed to be asked. "So what happens now?"

Cragen smiled at them. He had always viewed Elliot as a son to him, and over the last year he had grown closer to Olivia as well. She was becoming like a daughter to him like Emily was, and if, no when, she and Elliot got married she'd be his daughter officially as well. If anyone didn't have faith in true love looking at Elliot and Olivia would give it to them. "The Mayor is going to put you on a month-long trial period. If you two can show that you won't have any problems working together they'll let you stay together permanently."

Unable to contain her glee, Olivia pulled Elliot down and kissed him passionately, earning several whistles, claps, hoots, and a long awwe from Alex. Most of the NYPD had wanted those two to finally get together, and they were thrilled that it was happening. Pulling away, Olivia stared into Elliot's azure blue eyes, getting lost in them. "We're going to stay partners," she whispered, unbelievably happy. They didn't have to sneak around anymore.

"I know gorgeous," said Elliot staring into her mesmerizing brown orbs, his voice low and husky in the way that made her knees weak. "I love you."

She pecked his lips. "I love you too."

"Uggh."

A loud groan broke the moment. Both El and Liv's skin prickled, knowing exactly who it came from. The only person in the NYPD and DA's office besides Quinn who didn't want them together. "You got something to say Cassidy?" growled Elliot in his best "Don't fuck with me," tone.

Ignoring Elliot quite blatantly, he addressed Cragen. "Cap, Quinn was right. How is it fair for those two to fuck around, thumb their noses at the rules, and get away with it?"

His face red with anger, Elliot was about to lunge at Cassidy when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Liv looked him in the eye, silently pleading. 'It isn't worth it baby.' Taking a deep breath, Elliot nodded, earning a kiss on the back of his hand from his Olivia. She was the only person who could calm him down from one of his moods.

Showing an enormous amount of composure (Tucker was fuming as was the rest of the squad; no one liked Cassidy's asshole behavior), Cragen walked up to Cassidy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Detective Cassidy, I'll let this slide since you are a good cop, but if you ever do anything like this again without coming to me first," his voice was now like iron, "Then Elliot will be the least of your worries."

The precinct was in shock. They had seen Cragen stern or angry before, but his tome was putting the Ice Queen to shame. Knowing he was beat, Cassidy bleated, "Understood Cap."

"Good. I'm giving you the night off to reflect on what I told you, so we'll see you at six AM sharp." Defeated, Cassidy stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the bullpen. His exit was much more subdued than Quinn's, but he had less power after all.

For the second time tonight, Elliot and Olivia were stunned. "Wow, uh, thanks Cap," said Olivia.

Cragen shook his head self-depreciatingly. "It's my job to take care of my command. So get out of here, enjoy your night off."

Smiling, Olivia kissed Cragen on the cheek in approval. After hugging Tucker, she pulled on Elliot to leave. "Head to the car Liv," said Elliot, "I need to ask Don something."

Giving him the smile that made his heart melt, Olivia kissed him. "Don't be too long." With that, she headed to the elevator.

When the elevator doors safely closed, Elliot turned to Cragen. "Uncle Don, I was wondering if you could…"

"It's all taken care of Elliot. Emily set it up this morning. Go home and enjoy yourself."

Elliot beamed. "Thanks. Wish me luck guys," he called to his friends.

Munch, Fin, and Jeffries winked at him (Emily had told Alex, who told Munch, who naturally couldn't keep his big bazoo shut), while Alex approached him. "Good luck Elliot, but if you hurt her I'll castrate you."

"She'll do it, believe me," said Munch in his rare serious voice.

"I won't Alex, trust me." Elliot turned and hurried out of the bullpen to his waiting girlfriend.

"What was that about?" asked Tucker, taking a bit out of a bagel he had.

"Oh nothing Ed," smirked Cragen. "Elliot just has a romantic night planned for Olivia." Tucker almost choked on the bagel.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Dropping her purse as they entered their house, Olivia felt ten times fresher, able to spend a whole night with her man and her family. "Kids! Mommy's home!" It made her smile like an idiot to be able to say that.

The house was dark and quiet however, not one sign of life anywhere in it. Seeing Olivia start to panic, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "They're not home Liv, relax."

She deflated in his arms, though there was disappointment on her face. "But I was looking forward to seeing them. I haven't seen my babies in so long."

Hearing her refer to his kids, no their kids, as her babies made Elliot smile, kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you so much. You are perfect."

Olivia blushed. "Elliot; why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true gorgeous." She blushed even more. "Anyway, Emily is out with friends and Don has the kids for the night, so we have the entire house to ourselves." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Smirking as well, Olivia eyed him. "So what do you have in mind detective?"

What he did then surprised her. Striding to the CD player in the living room, he pressed a button and a soft Frank Sinatra love song began to play. Elliot reached out a hand to her. "Dance with me?"

'God, how could I have gotten so lucky?' Happily accepting his offer, she took his hand and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace. Positioned eye to eye, they began swaying softly to the music. "Where is the real Elliot Stabler?" she teased softly, "And who is this hopeless romantic in his place?"

Elliot chuckled softly, staring into her beautiful eyes. "You bring out the best in me Liv. I would be a wreck without you in my life."

"Same here," whispered Olivia, resting her head on his chest, soothed by his heartbeat. "So tell me baby, what does this DI position in South Carolina entail?"

"Well Liv, I'll be training recruits for combat. I know it'll be hard to separate for so long…"

Olivia looked back into his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. "So wait, you don't want me with you?"

Elliot looked confused. "You want to come with me? I thought you loved this job too much."

"Elliot," she scolded softly. "I love this job, but I love you and our kids more. If going to South Carolina is what I have to do to be with the man I love, then it is something I am willing to do." To anyone who hadn't seen Olivia in tha last year, they would have been completely shocked. She had always prided herself on being a strong, independent woman who didn't fall for such storybook stuff like that. Elliot was different however; she wanted to be there for him, for the rest of their lives and then eternity in the next. She had barely survived four days without him, and that had been with an untold number of phone calls.

He beamed at her, pure unadulterated joy radiating from him. "What did I do to deserve you Liv?"

Snuggling back in his chest, Olivia took in his unique, intoxicating scent from his t-shirt. "You were yourself El. There is no one I love more than the real Elliot Stabler."

"And there is no one I love more than the real Olivia Benson," he retorted, cupping the back of her neck and massaging lightly.

Not helping herself, Olivia felt a tear roll down her cheek into Elliot's shirt. Feeling the wetness, Elliot looked at her in concern. Noticing his gaze without looking up, Olivia reassured him. "I'm fine Elliot, it's just so frustrating."

"What is Olivia? You can tell me gorgeous."

She hesitated before deciding there should be no secrets. "Here I have the most handsome and caring man whom I love with everything in me and thanks to fucking Al Qaeda I can't how you how much I love you." To her consternation, she felt him chuckle. "What's so God damn funny about that Stabler?"

"Nothing's funny Liv, it's just ironic. I just came back from the doctor today."

Knowing he didn't mean any hurt, Olivia relaxed in his embrace again. "Oh, that's right. How'd it go?"

"He said the ribs are doing well."

"That's great El…"

"And I am cleared for sexual activity."

Olivia suddenly stiffened in his arms. "What?"

"You heard me Liv, I can have sex now." She tilted her head up, and the sight was jarring. Her normally dark brown eyes were now almost black, her mouth slightly open, looking like a hungry predator. "Liv?"

Without warning, she had slammed him against the wall, not holding anything back. With a tiger-like growl, she kissed him forcefully, literally forcing her tongue into his mouth, not that he minded of course.

"Whoa, Liv," he gasped after she released his mouth, her lips trialing down to his jaw and neck which she began to nip and bite. "Damn. Where is this coming from?"

"Waited," nip, "So long," bite, "For you," suck, "Going," nip, "To rock," suck, "Your world."

Elliot groaned, blood rushing south when she forcefully shoved her hand into his pants and began stroking his member. He did not know where this frisky Olivia came from but he liked it. Her black eyes were filled with fire, her hair tousled, her mouth swollen. Summoning his lust and strength, he cupped her ass and hefted her up, Olivia's legs wrapping around his waist. "Time to take you to the bedroom tiger."

"Then do it already detective," she purred, biting his earlobe. Halfway lobotomized by her, Elliot captured her lips in a passionate kiss, soon drifting to the wide expanse of her neck as they ascended the stairs. He was going to make this a night to remember.

From the outside bushes across the backyard, the man set down the binoculars. Clad in a camouflaged ghillie suit making him nearly invisible in the foliage, he reasoned that this was one scene he did not want to witness. These were his fellow warriors after all, and didn't they deserve some dignity in their own lives?

Fresh from his supply operation earlier in the night, there was something much more important to do. Something that would require all his tactical infiltration skills. The objective now was to penetrate the Stabler home for future operations. He would just have to be patient. They couldn't stay in forever.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Practically stumbling into the bedroom, Elliot broke his contact with Olivia's neck. She whimpered in protest until he threw her on the bed, removing his shirt and his jeans. Her brain turning to mush, Olivia stared at him, seeing him like she had never done so before. He was gorgeous, taut muscles, firm build, strong jaw, the patchwork of scars adorning him like a battle honor; there was no one she had ever seen sexier than Elliot Stabler, a pool of wetness rushing to her core. Raising her arm, she beckoned him shyly. "Ready for me big boy?" she husked.

Elliot leapt on top of her, Olivia's yelp turning into a moan when he began sucking her pulse point once more. "Beautiful Liv, you are so beautiful."

"Love you El," she whispered, tilting her head to give him complete access. He started to nip as well as suck, though she could tell he was holding back. "Don't hold back baby. Make me yours. Show the world I belong to you."

Hearing her words, causing his dick to twitch through his boxers, Elliot lost all restraint and bit down hard on her pulse. Olivia screamed, the pain overwhelmed by the intense pleasure. The pleasure kept coming, intensifying as Elliot bit and licked his way up her neck to behind her ear; there would be so many hickeys after this but Olivia didn't care. "You are mine Liv. You are mine forever."

"Always yours El. I will always be yours." To accentuate this, she raised her hips against his member, smiling when she heard his groan.

Egged on by that, Elliot's hands descended and tugged at her shirt, pulling up and over her head and shoulders. Olivia followed by arching her back and removing her bra, quickly sliding off the straps. It was at that point Elliot Stabler went completely dumb. Staring at the woman that was his, a dryness overcame his mouth. "Liv, umm," he stammered. He had never seen her bare torso before, and holy shit! Her skin was a honey tan, soft and taut. Her figure was always something he has loved, but here, bare, it was intoxicating. It had to be a sin to be this beautiful. And those breasts! They weren't too big, nor too small, the nipples a dusky color contrasting with the lightened mounds. "You're so gorgeous."

Olivia felt another blush creep on her cheeks. Never had someone looked at her with such rapture. It made her feel loved, so very loved. A need for his hands on her swelled inside her. Reaching out, she brought both his hands and placed them on her breasts. Growling, he descended and kissed her, their tongues dueling for supremacy. She moaned into his mouth as he began to knead and tug at her breasts, each movement sending an electric shock through her. How could a man with only one other sexual partner in his life be so good at this?

His libido taking over his mind, Elliot kissed his way down her jaw and chest to her breasts. Licking a slow trail everywhere besides the buds, he smirked at how Olivia squirmed beneath him, her hands buried in his hair as she tried to guide him to the right place. "A problem Liv?"

"God damn it Stabler! If you don't… Ahhh!" She gasped as he took her right bud and sucked, his tongue flicking in and out as he kneaded the left one. "Don't stop," she commanded.

He smiled against her, switching mounds as he continued his ministrations. There was no way he could ever look at another woman after this; Olivia was just so intoxicating, like heroin. Once you had the first fix there was no going back. Releasing the nipple with a pop, he proceeded downward, peppering her stomach with kisses. Curling his fingers underneath her slacks, he undid the button and began tugging.

Feeling his struggle, Olivia arched her hips up and helped him, pulling her pants off along with her panties. She wanted him so bad; once they became fully intimate there was no going back, and she was looking forward to destroying the last barrier between them. Olivia had spent years erecting them, and now she was about to remove them completely for a man. God it felt wonderful.

Finally getting the troublesome pants off her, Elliot went dumb for the second time tonight. There she was, his Liv, completely naked on the bed, eyes staring at him, lower lip between her teeth, bob-cut hair spread over the pillow, legs rubbing together shyly. Seeing his lust, she smiled at him and opened her legs wide, revealing herself to him. Letting out a snarl that should rightfully belong in the Central Park Zoo, Elliot charged forward, not wasting any time. There would be time to tease, now wasn't it.

"Ellll!" screamed Olivia as he licked a trail up her slit. She had felt him rub and finger down there but this wasn't the same, it was so much better.

"You taste so good Liv. So delicious." He continued his licks, his fingers pressing on her clit and rubbing. The sounds that emanated from her were music to his ears.

Feeling her fist orgasm coming, Olivia reached down and grabbed his hair, holding him in place while she grinded down on his face. "El! I'm so close baby."

"Then come Liv, come for me." He flicked her clit and made one last lick.

That was her undoing. She screamed her release, arching her back and riding his face.

Licking and rubbing to prolong the climax, Elliot lapped up all she gave him, moaning at the taste of her. "That's the best sound in the world gorgeous. You coming because of me."

Panting, Olivia brought her hand to her head to compose herself. "Only you El. That sound is only for you."

Grinning cockily, Elliot removed his boxers and climbed back on top of her. They kissed languidly, soaking up each other. Olivia tasted herself on him, making her nibble on his lower lip and grind on his now free member.

A deep, feral, grunt escaping his throat, Elliot flipped them over, him on his back and her on top of him. Olivia looked at him quizzically. "I want to see you Liv, all of you. I want to see you as we become one."

She couldn't stop the tears that welled in her eyes. Even in the heat of lust this man could be so considerate and caring. It was a far cry from his cocky exterior and she loved it. Leaning down to kiss his battle scars gently, putting love in every one, she whispered the only thing she knew what to say. "I love you El. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too Liv, fuck!" He cried out as she grasped his cock and impaled herself on him. She was so tight, tighter than a virgin. He almost came right then and there.

Olivia gasped at his size inside her. He had to be the biggest she'd ever seen. The entrance was slightly painful, but she adjusted quickly, slowly moving up and down.

The sight of her gave the Wonders of the World a run for their money. If he died now, Elliot figured, he'd be content. "God Liv, you feel so good, so tight." He reached up and cupped her breasts, kneading as she rode him.

"El, Jesus," she moaned, his member hitting deep inside her, gliding over spots she didn't know existed. The pain was completely gone now, replaced with a building wall of pleasure more intense tha with any of her previous lovers. Sure they had satisfied her physically, but this was _Elliot_. It was more than just sex with him. It was, and would always will be, making love. They not only had the physical spark but were also connected emotionally, their souls intertwined as one. They were soul mates, and that was what made this more than just a simple act of animalistic pleasure. Looking into his blue orbs, now navy with pure lust and love, she knew he felt the same. They could both tell.

Seeing the deep love in her eyes, Elliot let go of her breasts and grabbed her hips, tugging her to go faster. "Faster Liv, please, faster."

Liv picked up the pace, screaming and biting her lip every time his dick hit her G-spot. Shifting his hips, Elliot angled himself in a new way that increased her pleasure. Her eyes rolled back inside her head, her mind turning into jello. "Say it El, you're mine. Mine forever."

"I am yours Olivia, you are mine and I am yours." Feeling her walls begin to clamp down on him, Elliot gripped her hips tighter; there would be a bruise tomorrow but he didn't think Olivia would mind. "Liv, I'm going to, FUUUUCK!" Seeing stars, he literally exploded inside her, coming harder than he had ever before.

The feel of his fluid hit her walls was it for her. Olivia shrieked, her walls clenching and contracting as her second orgasm washed over her. Not only that, but Elliot was still thrusting, trying to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible even after getting his own release. No lover she ever had was ever that selfless, it only added to her orgasm.

After what seemed like hours, a now spent Elliot felt the love of his life collapse on top of him, her body shaking and her rapid breaths hot on his pecks. Leaning forward to kiss her hair gently, he began to trace her spine soothingly. "You ok Liv?"

"Wow," was her response. "Christ Stabler. You have ruined me for other men."

He grinned the cocky Stabler grin. "Well that was the plan."

Swatting him on the chest, unable to control the giggle that came out of her mouth. "I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

"Oh, so the only reason you keep me around is cause I'm a stud?"

"Got a problem with it Detective Stabler?"

"Not at all Detective Benson, but I know that's not all."

Even as a joke, she couldn't lie to him. "You're right El. You are my one and only. We share a soul. You get me more than anyone ever has and that's why I love you to death."

"And I thought I was the romantic one," Elliot teased, his heart melting at her words. "It's the same for me Liv. I did love Kathy but you are my soul mate, the one God intended me to be with."

In lieu of a response, she kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. Without warning, he flipped her over and started kissing and tickling her. "El!" she squealed. "Stop."

"Why? It's so much fun. The all-powerful Badass Benson writhing under me." It continued for about a minute before the mood shifted again. He bent down and took her lips once more.

Olivia felt him harden above her. "Ready for another round Stabler?" she asked, breaking the kiss.

"You bet Benson." She moaned when he entered her again. They had finally consummated their relationship, and there was no way she was going back.

**A/N: I need to wash my fingers with soap for typing this, LOL! That's my first real foray into EO smut, and I hope all of you enjoyed **

**For those of you who wanted Cassidy beaten into a bloody pulp, trust me. There is a method to all of this. I'm not just thinking for this story but for the planned sequel as well. **

**Next up, a fluffy/smutty chapter right before the drama begins. No, the villain won't strike yet, that's still a bit away.**

**Don't forget to review guys!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Fool in Love, With You

**A/N: ****IF YOU HAVEN'T REVEIWED THE LAST CHAPTER COULD YOU PLEASE DO SO? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY **

**I ACCEPT GUEST REVIEWS, SO DON'T BE SHY.**

**ALSO, IF ANY OF YOU ARE READING AND HAVEN'T FOLLOWED/FAVED, PLEASE DO SO. I'D LIKE TO KNOW HOW BIG MY FANBASE IS **

**653 Reviews! Words cannot comprehend how awesome all of you are.**

**Last time, Elliot and Olivia finally consummated their relationship, and it was epic. Those two were meant to be together (sorry AO shippers), and everyone knew it except NBC, grrrr.**

**In this chapter, you are about to be introduced to a new concept: **

**Congressman Brand Fluff – the rhetorical device of writing fluffy scenes that make the reader want to go "Awwwwe," but they cannot because of major suspense placed intermittently throughout the chapter.**

**Enjoy [grins evilly].**

**PS: I revised the political situation in the previous chapter's AN.**

**Disclaimer: Hello, NBC. Yes, give them to me! No? Damn, I thought that would work.**

**This chapter is for SVULover13. If you like good EO, check out her fic When Love Comes Knocking.**

**God Bless and review.**

Chapter 13: A Fool in Love, With You

Her eyes fluttering open lazily, the first thing Olivia noticed waking up was the presence of a large, masculine hand holding her protectively around her waist. Her mind momentarily went into panic mode before she realized who it was, the panic replaced by a warm, content love. Sighing happily, she took pleasure in the position she was in, lying one her side while Elliot kept her snugly pressed against him. It was wonderful being in this position while not in a dream.

Seeing the bright green numbers of the digital alarm clock, Olivia knew that they would have to get up soon. Hearing Elliot's soft breathing behind her, she felt it would be cruel to wake him up. Slowly lifting his hand, despite loving his embrace Olivia slipped out of the bed fully nude. Striding to the bathroom, she winced from the soreness between her legs. A wide grin broke out at recollecting the events of last night and the early morning. They couldn't get enough of each other, and Olivia only hoped that it would always be this way with them.

Reaching the door, Olivia looked back; her heart fluttered seeing the love of her life sleeping peacefully. The sheer muscled power that was Elliot Stabler was as imposing as ever, but his face seemed to take an innocent, serene quality in his sleep, a quality she found adorable and sexy. 'How could one man do this to me?' she thought. Truly happy for the first time in her life, she entered the bathroom, eager to get under the warm spray of the shower.

Elliot woke a little bit later. Without opening his eyes, he inhaled the air around the bed, still infused with Olivia's intoxicating scent. There were no words that could describe how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. Expecting her to be curled up in front of him, Elliot did a double take at finding an empty bed. Sitting bolt upright, he was about to call her name when he heard a soft humming drift out of the bathroom. He smiled, knowing he had found his Liv. Leaning over the edge, he could just make her out through the tinted glass doors of the shower, growing hard just thinking of how the water ran down her delicious curves. Slipping out of bed, he crept silently toward her, eager to wrap his arms around her once more.

Rinsing the soapy foam off her body, Olivia was about to turn off the spray when she heard the door open and felt a pair of large arms encircle her waist. "Morning," she heard Elliot say as he placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmmm, now who could that be?" she teased, loving the feel of his strong hands on her skin.

"Someone who loves you," he answered back.

"Hmmm?" She loved ticking him off, and knew just how to push his buttons. "Is it Cassidy?" Olivia smirked at his growl; it turned into a gasp when she felt him bite her neck softly. "Or is it the, handsome, caring, and wonderful Detective Stabler that I happen to love?"

"I'll take answer choice B gorgeous." He kissed up to the sensitive spot right behind her ear, getting harder at the sound of the moan that emanated deep within her throat.

Olivia was growing wetter by the second. "El, were the four rounds last night not enough for you?" In lieu of answering, he trailed his hand to her clit and started circling. "Ahh," she bit her lip. "Me neither."

Elliot felt her push back against him, her hips bucking at his movement. It stroked his ego knowing that it was his touch that made Badass Benson turn into a quivering mass of jelly, though in all fairness she did the same to him. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Breaking contact with her neck, he lightly bit her ear. "Do you want it Liv?"

Instead of answering back she tilted her head, her hair sexily wet and clinging to her scalp, and kissed him full on the lips. Taking that as an affirmative, he plunged two finger inside her, catching her moan in his mouth. Their tongues fighting for control, the kiss continued as Elliot kept pumping quickly in and out, bringing her to the edge quickly. Olivia screamed as she came, clenching down on his fingers as she rode his hand to lengthen her climax.

Without stopping, Elliot raised one of her legs and plunged his hardness into her, earning a gasp form Olivia. Unlike last night, he was dominant and she couldn't help how turned on she was. "El, El, El," she murmured as he trusted inside.

"God Liv, you feel so good." He licked her back and slammed into her, earning a whimper. He slowed down, instantly concerned. "Are you ok Liv?"

"No," she grunted, a wave of guilt crashing down on him. "Harder!" she clarified through gritted teeth; relieved, he gladly complied with the order, cupping her breasts. It wasn't long before they climaxed together.

Toweling off after their shower, Olivia inspected herself in the mirror. Her whole neck and shoulder were covered in red hickeys, clearly displaying Elliot's fondness for that particular part of her anatomy. Looking behind her in the mirror, she could see Elliot was grinning. "You really are smug about this aren't you?"

"Uh?" he thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Olivia shook her head. "You really are a sex addict."

"Only with you gorgeous, and you weren't necessarily demure last night either. Who was it who slammed me against the wall?"

Blushing, Olivia couldn't counter his argument. "What can I say baby? I guess the addiction's mutual." She began to leave the room.

"Damn right it is," he chuckled, swatting her on the ass. Wheeling around, Olivia gave him her best Badass Benson glare. "Oh detective," he faked fear. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Wouldn't you love that," she said, laughing at his buffoonery.

"I would, most definitely."

"Oh go get dressed Stabler," she chuckled, pulling up a fresh pair of panties and selecting trim jeans a light blue turtleneck that matched Elliot's eyes, laying out a navy button-down and another pair of jeans for Elliot. "Hey El, I'm going to call my parents, see if they can meet all of us at the park after lunch."

"Oh joy," Olivia heard Elliot whine sarcastically, making her giggle.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Don Cragen lived in a medium-sized brownstone townhouse in Greenport Brooklyn, a near-direct shot for them on the 495 from Little Neck. "Doesn't he get lonely with your aunt's death?" Olivia asked. Since Don was now the closest thing she'd ever call a father-in-law (not that she would have rather had Elliot's asshole father in their lives), and she felt it imperative to get to know him better.

"He's rarely there anymore, and when he is he usually has me, Em, or the kids. We all used to go there back in the day when my dad was in an especially foul mood; he always welcomed us with open arms."

"I'm glad you had him in your life El," Olivia replied.

Elliot nodded, his eyes glassing over. "He was more of a father to me than my real one was, damn his soul." Despite all the progress he'd made, the pain would never fully go away. Olivia knew that from her own experiences, and vowed to be there for him at every step of the way.

The car turning silent as they reached Cragen's street, a soft melody arose out of the radio.

_Earth Angel, Earth Angel,_

_Please be mine,_

Shifting the car into an empty space about a hundred feet from the house, Elliot took Olivia's soft hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

_My darling dear,_

_Love you all the time,_

Their eyes met, their hearts melting at the love it the other's eyes.

_I'm just a fool,_

_A fool in love, with you._

Leaning down, Elliot kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." Just the feeling of her made everything good again, made all his problems disappear.

Olivia couldn't help the comforting warmth that spread through her. Cupping his cheek, she beamed at him. "I love you too."

Exiting the car, the two walked hand in hand toward Cragen's house, talking and laughing. "So El, my mom said she and daddy would meet us after church and lunch in the park." At the silence, she coked an eyebrow at him. "Oh come on El. If you don't know daddy likes you after yesterday in the precinct then I give up."

Groaning at the wrong turn this conversation was taking, Elliot figured she wasn't going to stop unless he answered. "I don't think he hates me, but every time we see him he gives me that look."

Olivia was confused. "What look?"

"Your look, the glare. It freaks me out."

She laughed. "Hey, wasn't it you who said my glare turns you on most of the time?"

"Well when you do it it's sexy," he retorted. "When he gives me the glare it's disconcerting."

"You are impossible Elliot Stabler," she admitted, shaking her head.

"You love me anyway," he teased.

Reaching the door, she smiled at him, her beautiful brown eyes gazing adoringly at him. "Always."

As if magically knowing they were here, Cragen opened to door and grinned at the visible affection. "Hello Elliot, Olivia."

"Hey Don," Elliot responded. "The kids here?"

"Yep. Lizzie, Dickie. Look who's here."

The sound of their little feet echoing through the entryway, the twins ran out of the living room. "Daddy, mommy!" they cried, running into Liv and El's open arms.

"Hey Pumpkin!" said Elliot, heaving Lizzie up with ease. "Did you miss mommy and daddy?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically, earning a kiss on the nose from her daddy.

To his right, Olivia was hugging Dickie as if he'd disappear if she let him go. "Hi little one. How's mommy's little man today?" Over the past few weeks, it became apparent that little Dickie was quite the mama's boy as much as Lizzie was a daddy's girl, a development that Olivia was only glad to accept. She loved all Elliot's kids, and it warmed her heart that they loved her back just as much.

"Mwiss mommy," murmured Dickie, snuggling into her neck.

Olivia glanced at Elliot with a sidelong look. "He's definitely your son El," she quipped at Dickie's fondness for her neck, causing Elliot to grin. "Aren't you little man, aren't you," she cooed, lifting him up and blowing a raspberry on his belly."

Dickie was giggling. "No mommy no."

"Looks like fun," Elliot observed, proceeding to do the same to Lizzie. Soon both of the twins were laughing and giggling unabashedly.

"Alright, alright," said Emily, entering the foyer from the kitchen. "Stop before they pee themselves." Reluctantly, Olivia complied and set her son down, only to have little Lizzie run over to her and wrap her little arms around her legs. "Wuv mommy."

A bit of her heart melted at having this little angel be in all but name hers. "Love you too baby girl," she replied, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Ok you two," Cragen said. "Let's get you upstairs to help your sisters get ready."

He and Elliot ushered the twins upstairs while Emily pulled Olivia into the kitchen. "Ok spill," Emily demanded, sounding a lot like her brother at that moment.

Olivia played dumb. "I don't know what you mean." The ever-so slight blush on her cheeks belied that.

"Don't give me that. You guys did it didn't you?" Olivia's blush grew redder, causing Emily to squeal. "Ellie finally made a move, I'm so excited!" She pulled Olivia into a hug.

Giggling, Olivia pulled away. "Yes he did. Thanks for giving us the house for the night Em."

She waved her hand. "It was the least I could do. Donny wanted the kids for the night and I bunked with one of my law school roommates. Anything for my girlfriend."

"Oh my God Em, he was amazing," Olivia gushed. She usually wasn't one for girl talk, but now was an exception."

"Ok, ok," Emily cautioned. "Please stop. He's my brother."

"I guess I am," Elliot announced, striding into the room. "Morning sis," he said, pecking Emily on the cheek. "Hey gorgeous." Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a chaste kiss, Olivia smiling and resting her head on his chest. "So what are you guys talking about that concerns me?"

She got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I was just telling your sister about how much of a wonderful lover you were last night."

"Oh God, TMI," complained Emily.

Elliot caught on quickly and the corner of his mouth curved upward. "Well you were pretty frisky as well."

"I don't want to hear this!"

"How could I not be?" Olivia purred in a seductive voice. "You have a magic tongue…"

"LA LA LA LA! I'm not listening!" Emily rushed out of the kitchen, her hands clamped on her ears.

It took several minutes for Liv and El to stop laughing. "You are a very naughty girl Olivia Benson."

"This surprises you Elliot Stabler?"

"I guess not," Elliot conceded. "Anyway, Maureen was asking if one of these days you could take her shopping for some 'good clothes.' I offered to go but she said that I have terrible taste."

"Oh come on El, if it was up to you Maureen would be in a nun's dress until she's thirty."

"What's so bad about that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And what would you say if I wore one of those things?"

"As long as it's not in the bedroom, I have no problem with that," Elliot smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Being a typical Sunday morning, most of the families in the Little Neck neighborhood in northeast Queens were either in church, out to brunch, or sleeping in. If there was a better time to accomplish his task, the man did not see one coming soon.

A ghillie suit was one of the most important tools in an infiltrator's arsenal. Covered in artificial leaves and twigs, unless one was inspecting closely a person lying on bare, leaf-strewn ground couldn't and usually wouldn't identify said infiltrator. Trained to endure for days at a time in complete stillness whilst conducting surveillance, the man was confident that none of the middle-class Yanks that populated the neighborhood had spotted him. Taking one last sweep to make sure the coast was clear, he bolted for the back door of the Stabler residence.

With professional speed honed in nearly two decades of experience, the man pulled an assortment of tools out of his pack. Having observed and studied the details of the Stabler's security system, he quickly disabled the system in a way that wouldn't notify the security company. In his experience no system was foolproof, and anyone with the right training could breach it. Picking the lock, he entered the home without none of the neighbors being any wiser.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Ok everyone!" called out Elliot, carrying two massive trays of food from the pick-up window of the burger joint in Midtown. "For the lovely Miss Stabler, one cheeseburger with extra onions," he handed it to Emily. "For little miss know it all," he tipped Maureen a wink, "One bacon cheeseburger. For my little princess, a junior hamburger. For my distinguished captain a heart-smart grilled-cheese sandwich. For these little rugrats here a platter of chicken nuggets. For the illustrious epitome of masculinity you see before you," he wiggled his eyes at Olivia who smiled. Emily pretended to gag while Cragen chuckled. "One bacon double cheeseburger. And for the love of my life," he wrinkled his nose, "One bacon double cheeseburger with jalapenos, serrano chilies, and habanero sauce."

He set the infernal concoction on the tale which Olivia began to devour with gusto. "Mmmmm, so good," she moaned, not at all fazed by what had to be an atomic bomb going off on her tongue. "Could someone pass the Tabasco please?" The entire table stared at her. "What?"

"Jesus mom," said Maureen, slack jawed. "You should be running for the water trough like Doc Brown in the third Back to the Future right now."

Elliot was shaking his head. "No matter how many times I've seen your mother do that it never ceases to shock me."

"What?" Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I like a little spice in my food."

Cragen couldn't help but chuckle. "In my experience Maur, Olivia always has an attraction to danger."

Maureen still wasn't convinced of her mom's sanity at the moment. "There's a difference between spice on food and chemical warfare mom. Why don't you just put napalm on the burger?"

"Maybe next time," Olivia quipped, dousing the burger with tabasco and taking another huge bite. She figured Elliot was a lot like Chinese food. Sampling him last night gave her quite the appetite. Feeling a bit frisky, she set her hand on his jeans covered thigh, creeping upward. She could tell Elliot trying to keep his cool but getting close to failure. 'Oh what I can do to this man,' she thought.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Her teasing was cut short by Kathleen. "Dickie's throwing food at me!"

"Dickie, don't throw food at your sister," scolded Elliot, still a bit frazzled from Olivia's teasing. 'I'll get you back for that Liv.'

Looking as innocent as possible, Dickie promptly chucked a half-eaten nugget at his older sister, who was not at all amused. "Mommy!"

"I'll handle this El." Setting down her H-Bomb of a burger, Olivia walked around the table and approached Dickie. "You shouldn't throw things at your sister little man."

"Ka Ka fwun," said Dickie, his smile reminding her of Elliot when he goofed off.

"Well then, I guess someone must get his punishment." She began tickling his sides, earning gales of laughter. The moment passed when she smelled something foul. "Oh God, looks like your sister made a stinky." Grabbing Lizzie, she lifted her up. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"Oopsie," she mumbled, a contented, open-mouthed smile on her face.

"I can't stay mad at you. Come on let's get you cleaned up." Slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder, she carried Lizzie to the ladies room to change.

Eating his burger, Elliot couldn't help but feel completely content with his life. Olivia was such an amazing mother, and he could already see the change in his kids. Maureen wasn't as melancholy anymore, Katie was less hyper, and the twins were more outgoing now that Olivia was in their lives. All that was left was for Elliot to give her a ring and a child of her own, and he felt the time would soon come.

Cragen watched the man he considered his son in the midst of a happy thought and felt happy as well. He knew that Elliot was putting the hardship and sadness of his life behind him, and he had only Olivia to thank.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The man was working at a brisk pace. No one would know when Benson and Stabler would return home, and stealth would be thrown out the window if he left when every Tom, Dick, and Harry returned from their midday activities and found him sneaking out of the house. Luckily, he was the best there was in this sort of craft and the phrase quick and clean seemed to be invented to describe him.

Firstly, once the blinders were drawn, every room in the house was photographed in detail, using tracing paper to draw a rough layout of the floor plan for later reference. Secondly, taps were placed in their phones and motion sensors were surreptitiously placed in key avenues of movement in the house. The gear was Russian in manufacture, and while not as state-of-the-art as ones from the US or Japan, they were cheap and easy to buy without being traced. Many a lad in his line of work was caught by the simplest of errors, and he wasn't about to lose the fight based on a mistake only a dumb wanker could make.

Once the rewiring of the house was complete, he got to work on the security system. Grabbing a spare house key, he made a mold and returned it to its rightful place. Using his knowledge of the security apparatus he added an override mechanism. From now on, if he so desired he could switch off the system from the outside; all that was left was placing the signal receiver where it could acquire his signal but be unseen.

Removing any trace that he was in the house, he crept outside, locked the door, and buried the receiver and it's wiring beneath a leafy bush to the left of the door, leaving the antenna hidden by a thick branch. Satisfied it was well concealed, he clicked the security system back on and scurried to his hiding spot to wait for darkness. Reaching the small clump of trees, he smiled when the silence indicated that no one spotted him. 'Odin is surely smiling down on me.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Over here! Pass it here!" With a well-aimed spiral, Emily tossed the football to her brother. The family had met up with Ed and Laura Tucker in Central Park and were having a field day playing touch football.

Eyes fixed in on her prey, Olivia charged forward toward Elliot, slamming into him just as he caught the ball. His back hit the ground with a thud, Olivia on top of him. "Ha," she said, a triumphant look on her face.

"You cheated."

"How could I have possible cheated El?"

"Um…" he stammered.

"And the call you a detective," Olivia giggled, thinking he looked adorable. Leaning down, she kissed him, immediately deepening it once she felt him encircle her and squeeze her ass playfully. "Mmmmm…"

"Ahem!" Elliot and Olivia looked up to see a smirking Emily, her hands clasped over the twin's eyes, and Maureen, her hand clasped over Kathleen's eyes. "None of that here you two," said Emily, "We don't want the kids scarred for life."

"She's right Olivia," scolded Laura Tucker, running up to them. "Mind your manners." Her words were contrasted by the joyful smile on her lips, giving her secret approval.

"Got it mom," answered Olivia, not letting being caught in the act ruin her good mood.

"Liv, there's the look," whispered El. He was referring to Tucker who was standing next to his wife, glaring at Elliot intently.

Giggling at his observation, Olivia pushed herself off him and bounced up. "Ok kids, I think that's enough football. Who wants ice cream?"

"Me! Me! Me!" they chorused.

"Em, Cap?"

"Sure," chirped Emily.

"You can call me Don Olivia, and yes I would love some."

"Mom? Dad?"

"Lead the way dear," said Laura.

Tucker however had other plans. "I'm fine Olive. I need to speak to Stabler alone if you wouldn't mind."

Elliot had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same one whenever IAB came striding into the bullpen. Sensing the feeing, Olivia squeezed his hand. "I love you baby," she whispered.

Olivia always calmed him down. "Love you too gorgeous," he whispered back. "Alright Tucker, let's get this over with."

The girls and Cragen leading the kids to the ice cream stand about a hundred feet off, Tucker directed Elliot to a bench under the shade of a tall oak tree. They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Tucker spoke up. "You have four wonderful children Stabler."

The ice hadn't broken, but with that comment it had thinned considerably. "Yes they are aren't they," Elliot replied, watching as Olivia and her mother handed them their cones.

"She really loves those kids you know," Tucker continued. "Always talks about them whenever Laura and I see her. I understand they call her mom now."

"They do. It's really made a difference to have a mother in their life, as it has for Olivia to be their mother."

"That is true, I've never seen her happier than this moment." Tucker's statement was underscored as a laughing Olivia began wiping chocolate ice cream off the twins' faces. "No one, not even Laura nor I have been able to get her away from the pain of her childhood. Thank you for that Stabler."

"She helps me too Tucker," answered Elliot honestly. "Don must have told you a bit about my hardships but they'd be eating me alive if it weren't for her. I owe her everything, my life, my love, my very soul."

Tucker was mildly surprised by Elliot's candor. This was a far cry from the hotheaded Elliot Stabler that beat up suspects and went on yelling binges during cases. This was the Stabler his daughter saw and never ceased to talk about. "May I be blunt Stabler?"

Elliot cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I'll like where this is going, but go ahead," he said evenly.

"When we first met Stabler, I didn't like you, not one bit." Elliot was about to open his mouth with an angry comeback but Tucker held up his hand. "Let me finish. I didn't like your attitude. Yes, you are a son of a bitch sometimes, just like I can be. I don't fault you for that, but what I didn't like was the possibility that you might hurt Olivia with your temper, which is why I kept a close watch over you in the last fifteen months."

"I would never hurt Liv…"

"Please let me finish Stabler. I love my daughter with all my heart, even if she's not of my own flesh. She's the only thing that matters to me, her and her mother. As a father you can understand that." Elliot nodded, knowing that was exactly how he felt about his own kids. "I only want what's best for her."

"As do I Tucker. I love her with all my heart as well."

"I know." Elliot was completely surprised by that statement. "Much as you piss me off sometimes Stabler, you make Olivia happy. That makes you alright in my book. I'll still be watching you like a hawk both on the job and off it, and if you hurt my Olive I'll make you wish you were never born, but your relationship has my blessing."

This had certainly gone better than Elliot had imagined. "Wow, uh, thanks Tucker. I'm sure Olivia will be overjoyed to hear about this."

"Don't think you have a free pass out of this Elliot," said Tucker with a smirk, using Elliot's Christian name of the first time instead of Stabler.

"Oh, I have no allusions about that," smirked Elliot back. "You'll probably be seeing me more than you think Ed." The two shared a knowing laugh.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Goodnight my sweet princess," said Olivia softly, kissing her daughter in the cheek.

"Goodnight mommy," Kathleen whispered back, snuggled under the covers. "I had fun today with you."

"Me too Katie," she replied, tucking her in.

"Your mommy and daddy are nice."

"Well how could they not be to such a lovely lady like yourself?"

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too sweetheart." Kissing her daughter once more, Olivia closed the bedroom door and crept to Maureen's room. "May I come in?" she knocked.

"Of course mom." Olivia opened the door to see Maureen sitting at her desk. "Don't worry mom, I'm going to sleep soon; I just need to finish my geometry homework."

"That's my girl," Olivia commented, hugging her tightly. Her eyes drifted to a picture on the table, one of Maureen and Kathy enjoying a girl's day out. It disconcerted her. 'Am I taking the kids away from their real mother?'

Maureen felt her mother stiffen and looked up concerned. "Mom? Are you ok?"

Wanting to get out of there, Olivia let go. "I'm fine Maur, goodnight." She attempted to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist firmly.

"I know you mom, you're not fine." 'Just like her father,' thought Olivia, inwardly chuckling. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Maur," Olivia tried to deflect, not wanting to burden anyone with her emotions. It had taken years to open up to her parents, and though she bared it all with Elliot on the first day they hadn't become comfortable talking with each other until months into their partnership. Her eldest daughter gave her the stubborn Stabler glare however, so much like Elliot's it made her want to laugh. "I don't want to replace your mother," she blurted out, deciding it was best to let it out.

This was not at all what Maureen expected. "What makes you think that mom?"

"I don't know, it's just… I love all you kids so much. But you guys have transitioned to me so quickly, I can't help but feel guilty."

"Oh mom," Maureen gave her a hug. "That's not what you're doing at all. I miss my mother, of course I do. But she wouldn't have wanted us to spend our lives mourning over her. You aren't replacing her in our hearts, we just have to make more room for you."

A lone tear descended down Olivia's cheek as she hugged Maureen back. "You know, you are too smart for your own good Maur."

"And proud of it," she responded cockily, once again uncannily like her dad.

Kissing her forehead, Olivia headed for the door feeling a lot better. "Goodnight Maur, and don't stay up too late."

"I won't, love you mom."

"Love you too."

Proceeding down the upstairs hallway, unaware that distant eyes were now tracking her every move, Olivia stepped into the twins' room. She was about to announce her arrival but she stopped herself. Lizzie and Dickie were fast asleep, pooped out from their long day in the park. A loving smile on her face, Olivia approached them quietly. "Hello my sweet babies, I just want you to know that mommy loves you so much. You two, your sisters, and daddy mean everything to me, and I thank God every day that He blessed me with all of you." Leaning down, she kissed each of them softly on the forehead. "Sleep well my babies. I love you."

Turning around, Olivia found Elliot leaning against the doorframe beaming at her. Silently exiting so as not to wake the twins, she closed the door and flung herself into Elliot's embrace. "Thank you gorgeous," he whispered.

"For what El?"

"For loving me, loving my kids."

"I always will El. You and our kids mean everything to me." She pulled him down into a sweet kiss, which rapidly became heated. "Shall we resume this morning's activities Stabler?" she asked seductively.

"Sounds like a plan Benson," replied Elliot with his characteristic smug grin. The two nearly tripped over themselves getting to the bedroom.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

Groaning, Olivia opened her eyes to see her cell phone buzzing on the countertop. '3:48? Damn it!' Detangling her arms from Elliot's firm grasp, she reached over to pick it up. "Benson… What is it Cap? Are you sure? Fine, we'll be there." Shaking the last bit of early morning grogginess out of her system, Olivia shook Elliot. "Baby get up." He didn't budge. "El! Wake up!" She shoved him harder, yet he remained stubbornly asleep. Deciding on what would do the trick, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, Elliot almost instantaneously responding.

Once they were both dying for air, the kiss broke apart. "What a way to wake up," Elliot said, panting but happy.

"Don called; body dump in Alphabet City."

Elliot groaned, clearly unhappy. "Can't Munch do it?"

"Apparently not, now get up lazy bones." Working on autopilot, the two dressed quickly. Olivia gave him the once over. "Well look out criminals," she said in a fake announcer's voice. "Benson and Stabler are coming."

"Don't you mean Stabler and Benson?" Elliot asked with a grin.

Olivia glared at him. "Do you ever want to have sex again Stabler?" Elliot dropped his gaze to the floor, shuffling his feet. "That's what I figured."

**A/N: And there you have Congressman Brand Fluff. If you don't know whether to sigh happily or chuck a chair at the computer, then I've done my job, LOL!**

**I do not own Earth Angel by the Penguins, which is the song from Back to the Future (love that movie).**

**A note on the romance, since I'm a guy and a writer of war stories, I'm not an expert in writing romance. I've decided to write it on how I hope my relationship with my future marriage will be (not lucky enough to have a girl yet, but I'm hoping, finger's crossed).**

**Next up, a big case rocks the 1-6.**

**God Bless**

**The Congressman**


	15. Chapter 14: Rape

**UPDATED: I ADDED A FEW THINGS TO THE VILLAIN'S SECTION.**

**IF ANY OF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED OR CONTACTED ME YET, PLEASE DO SO. THIS CHAPTER IS CRUCIAL TO UNDERSTANDING THE VILLAIN AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE WHERE I'M GOING :) **

**A/N: ****IF YOU HAVEN'T REVEIWED THE LAST CHAPTER COULD YOU PLEASE DO SO? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY **

**I ACCEPT GUEST REVIEWS, SO DON'T BE SHY.**

**ALSO, IF ANY OF YOU ARE READING AND HAVEN'T FOLLOWED/FAVED, PLEASE DO SO. I'D LIKE TO KNOW HOW BIG MY FANBASE IS **

**706 reviews, 165 follows, and 108 favs. Thanks to the support of my wonderful fans, Prey is the 24****th**** most reviewed SVU fanfic on this site and rising. Let's keep going and show everyone that EO is the most popular SVU ship!**

**As promised, we are going to get into a difficult case, though it will have nothing to do with the villain. He won't be striking till chapter 19 (since you guys are awesome, I don't feel bad telling you this).**

**Another flamer launched personal attacks at me. This one called me a jerk and a misogynist and wanted me to fuck myself. Go to hell you jackass, And I'm sure my hundreds of fans would agree with me. Rant over.**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine, though I wish the characters were also mine.**

**This chapter is for Jessie 33. My prayers are with you **

**Please review!**

Chapter 15: Rape

"Ready Liv?" Elliot asked, pulling in their department-issue sedan into the Alphabet City parking lot filled with the red and black flashes of police sirens.

Olivia gave him a cross look, furrowing her brows. "Shouldn't you know the answer to that El?"

"Let me see. Is the answer: of course you handsome, sexy detective."

She laughed at his cheeky grin. "You are a fool Elliot Stabler." Before he could respond, she leaned over the divider and gave him a kiss on the lips. "But you're my fool and I love you."

His smile grew wider. "I love you too gorgeous." Kissing each other once more, they each stepped out of the car and headed toward the center of the action. Upon reaching each other once again, Olivia pulled Elliot's hand into hers, so happy that they could display their affection openly. By the light squeeze he gave, Elliot was thinking along the same lines.

Stepping under the crime scene tape in the vacant lot, Elliot and Olivia noticed the coroners lugging a sheet-covered litter toward the ME's van. "Looks like you finished quickly Mel," Olivia observed on seeing the medical examiner finishing up at the crime scene.

Warner lifted her head as the two detectives approached hand-in-hand. "Well good morning lovebirds," she greeted with a smile.

"First of all Melinda," groaned Olivia, "3 AM does not count as Morning. Secondly, word travels fast doesn't it?"

"It sure does Olivia. I made fifty bucks thanks to you two."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "First Munch, then the Mayor, and now Warner. Who else could have possible made money betting on us?" Olivia giggled.

"Joking aside, I'm happy for you both. Any sentient human could see you two belonged together."

Beaming at her acquaintance, Olivia quickly shifted into detective mode. "So what have we got here?"

Warner dropped her friendly tone as her voice turned clinical. "Female, twelve years old. ID says Caroline Lewis, address in the West Side."

Both detectives muttered obscenities. Though all their cases were difficult, kids were the worst for obvious reasons. While Olivia was as affected as anyone, now that she was a mother her usual forced stoicism when dealing with these cases was in danger of cracking.

Noticing the change in the woman he loved, Elliot quickly croaked out something to move the discussion on. "Time of death?"

"Rigor Mortis has just started, so I'd say about five hours ago more or less."

"How was she killed?"

"Easy one, gunshot to the head. There's a discarded throw pillow to the right he probably used as a silencer, smart bastard. However, there appears to be some additional injuries. I'll know more about them once I conduct the autopsy."

"You think we can see her before you cart away the body?"

"Sure, over here." Warner led them out of the lot toward the waiting van with bright yellow M.E. stenciled on the side. "I'll have to warn you, it's pretty gruesome." At the detectives' nods, Warner removed the white sheet.

Upon seeing the body, Elliot's teeth clenched while Olivia let out a sharp gasp. The pre-teen had once been pretty, but was now completely naked and covered in cuts and bruises. Her head was a red blotch where the bullet had blown a hole through her skull. Her skin was filthy, bits of dirt and mud everywhere. However, as bad as that was there was something else about her that threatened to crush the two seasoned detectives. Covering her mouth, Olivia rushed toward their car without saying a word.

Seeing her reaction, Elliot grimaced and excused himself, telling Warner he'd see her after the autopsy. He trotted over to the car only to see Olivia with her hands on the door, turned away from him. "Liv? Are you alright?" She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. Wasting no time, Elliot swept her into his arms. "It's ok Liv; it'll be alright."

"Oh God El," Olivia whimpered, burying her face in his neck to keep from crying. "That girl, she looks just like Maureen."

"I know gorgeous, I know," he whispered, stroking the back of her neck soothingly.

She hugged him as tight as she could, trying desperately to shut out the painful images that were swirling in her head. Maureen wasn't biologically hers, but was in every other conceivable definition, and this released all of Olivia's latent maternal instincts. "What if… what if it was her El? What if it was Maur in that lot?"

Elliot tightened his grasp. "No Liv, you can't think that way. Our daughter is safe at home, safe with our other kids. Don't go there Olivia, please don't do this to yourself." He heard a few sobs before Olivia nodded against his neck. Pulling her out of his embrace, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Are you alright gorgeous?"

Breathing deeply, Olivia nodded once more. "Yes El, I'm fine. God, how could I break down like that?" She looked a bit embarrassed. Elliot suppressed a chuckle; his girlfriend had battled for so long to be accepted as one of the boys as Jeffries had done. It must have been disconcerting to seem weak on the job like this. He however had to show her it was alright.

"Oh Liv, come here," he pulled her back into his arms, gentler this time. "It's only natural. It happens to every cop with kids."

"How do you do it El? How do you get those images out of your head?"

He pondered that question before answering truthfully. "It used to affect me terribly. I'd either get depressed and brooding or get angry and take it out on the furniture, a suspect that pissed me off, or in one bad case my partner." He cringed remembering the ass chewing Cragen gave him. "However, lately it's been easier to handle thanks to a beautiful woman whom I'm partnered with."

Olivia pulled back to look at him with a cocked eyebrow. "And who might this woman be Elliot?" She kept a straight face for about seven seconds before grinning at him, causing him to lean down and kiss her deeply, making them both moan. After breaking for air, she smiled adoringly at him. "Thank you baby. I love you so much."

"Words cannot express how much I love you Liv, but please promise to talk to me from now on instead of run off."

"Ok El, I will." Without responding further, she pulled his head down to her lips once more.

After about a minute, they heard the clearing of a throat. Looking to their side, they saw a smirking uniform. "May I help you?" asked Elliot nonchalantly.

"Sorry to interrupt your little, uh, discussion detectives, but I have someone here who might have some information on the murder." He gestured to an elderly lady in a bathrobe and slippers, obviously the neighborhood busybody. Cops loved these sorts of people.

"Hello Ma'am," said Olivia. "What is it that you want to tell us?"

"I didn't see anything about the murder, but there's this guy that lives two floors below me. He's one of those deviants Governor Pataki created that registry for, likes little girls that age, the asshole."

"Thank you for the information Ma'am."

"You're welcome." The woman, who couldn't be more than five three and wrinkly, looked upward at Elliot. "This your boyfriend?" she asked bluntly.

Olivia didn't know what to say to that. "Yes," she stammered out awkwardly.

The lady nodded her head. "You are one lucky girl young lady. He's quite the looker." With that, she turned and headed back to her building. At the look of complete shock on Elliot's face, Olivia burst into laughter.

Elliot was not amused. "You're not going to let me live that down will you Liv?"

Periodically dissolving into giggles, Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck. "You know me too well baby. But she was right, you are a looker." Both smiled and pulled in for another kiss, eager to spend one moment in ignorance of the case.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Tying a towel around his waist, the man stepped out of the shower and into the steamed up bathroom of his Brooklyn flat. It had been just a few hours before when he returned to the central HQ of the operation after his trip to the targets' house. Spending nearly an hour scrubbing the dirt and grime off his skin, he emerged feeling like a new man; despite the elements of both his past job and current missions requiring him to immerse himself in the mud and filth, it felt wonderful to be clean. Cleanliness marked him as above the sods and commoners that made up most of the world.

Gazing into the mirror, his hand automatically caressed the two scars on his body, one crease on his skull and a curved sickle-like one just above his heart. These were his honors, which along with the token he always carried with him marked him as a warrior who nearly earned the ultimate honor of dying whilst in combat.

His mind drifted back to that day, the day he nearly earned the ultimate honor, the last day he had been truly happy:

_The freight-train noises from the naval guns resonated through the air, aiding the attacking soldiers in their advance against a determined enemy. The smoke permeated the battlefield, covering everything in its musky odor; the odor of battle. Oh how wonderful it was. _

_Having marched across the rugged landscape since arriving in the foreboding land a week before. The enemy was holding a position that was crucial to retake in order to protect the main line of advance. The battalion had already cleared the previous ridge (earning him a beautiful battle scar above his ear), but there was one more till the objective could be retaken. _

"_Charge lads! Charge!" He hurled himself forward, rushing several meters before dropping and placing suppressing fire on the opposing positions. Nothing was going to stop him or his mates; they were going to achieve glory this day, this glorious day on the field of battle. _

_The stucco chatter of light machine guns erupted out of concealed position to the company's flank, several shrieks and wet slaps indicating men were down. He stopped, knowing that the machine guns could halt the entire advance._

"_The Colonel's down!"_

"_No," he breathed. The colonel was the paragon of warrior virtue, the man he strove in every way to emulate. 'He gave his life for the nation, therefore I must give mine!' Passage to the halls of Valhalla required it._

_With a ferocious howl, he erupted out of his foxhole and charged the machine guns. The barrel swerved to mow him down but the bullets harmlessly impacted the grassy soil, missing him entirely. 'The great Odin has blessed me,' he thought, returning fire from the hip at full automatic with his L1A1 assault rifle. It wouldn't kill the enemy (full auto was too inaccurate for that), but it would keep their heads down. Pulling a grenade out of his belt. Aiming as best as he could, he threw the grenade at the position, watching it sail until landing perfectly._

_A sharp thud hit him in the chest. He glanced down, smiling at the red blotch that was seeping through his uniform; war films always displayed getting wounded as a horribly painful experience, filled with thrashing, moaning, and searing pain. However, initially the only feeling was numbness, the adrenaline and endorphins pumping trough his veins masking the pain. He felt nothing, only the sight of the bright red arterial blood indicating his wound._

_Falling to his knees, he smiled even wider seeing the enemy position obliterated by his grenade. The blackness was coming rapidly, the sweet blackness of death, an honorable death, a glorious death, a beautiful death. He could almost see the winged Valkyries descending from Valhalla for him, there to carry him to the golden halls to dine with Nelson, Wellington, Henry V, and the other great warriors. He collapsed, a pure form of joy radiating through his soul just before the blackness enveloped him._

It wasn't meant to be. He had awoken much later not in the golden halls of Asgard with the gods but in a field aid station. He had been lucky, the doctor's said, that the bullet had only just missed the aorta. 'Lucky?' He didn't see it that way, not in the slightest. Receiving the highest order of gallantry his nation had to offer had slightly lessoned the disappointment and only made him more determined to succeed in proving his worth to his nation and to the gods above.

The man stared deep into his eyes, a silvery grey. He closed them immediately, the memory of his shame returning. It wasn't right! It wasn't right damn it! He slammed his fist on the countertop, ignoring the pain that throbbed out of his hand. He had done nothing that day three years after his near-death, nothing! They still dishonored him for that action, taken away his one chance to legitimately earn his eternal honor.

And that had begun his mission; he would find the glorious death in the field of combat, that or prove himself as the greatest warrior in the world. He would atone for his dishonor, one method or the other. Taking one last glace at his reflection, he turned away, unable to even face his shame.

However, a feeling of hope flickered through his soul. He would be facing Benson and Stabler soon, and there was no doubt they were the best warriors he had yet chosen. A smile appeared on his face, not the smug look of superiority that graced his lips every day but the smile last seen on that battlefield long ago. His entire life, from the streets of the slum, from the run-down orphanage, from the meager existence that plagued his childhood, the only dream that kept him alive was the dream of tha golden halls. By the end of this mission the halls would be in his grasp thanks to Benson and Stabler, be it his death or theirs.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It hadn't been hard to locate the man in question. Bernard Stoker, loved a quiet life after being released from Sing Sing in 1998 where he had been incarcerated for flashing two thirteen-year old girls. He resided in the neighborhood just where the old lady said he did, and Elliot and Olivia pulled him out of a warm bed into the station at four AM, not that he deserved comfort.

Sitting across from Stoker in the interrogation room at the 1-6, Elliot and Olivia studied their suspect in front of them, having one of their silent conversations. This was their first interrogation as a couple, and both had a distinct feeling it would make them better than before, if that was possible.

'So how should we play this Liv?'

Olivia took another look at Stoker. The short, wiry man was edgy, his hands and legs trembling in barely disguised fear. Obviously his five years in Sing Sing hadn't been too good on him. 'I think he'll crack, he just needs a little motivator from a certain hothead detective.'

She saw Elliot grin at her. 'I think I can do that.'

He saw her smile softly at him. 'I knew you could. I love you.'

'I love you too. Now let's get this done.'

"So Mr. Stoker?" Stoker jumped at Olivia's words, the tension letting itself out until he sank back into the chair shanking twice as much as before. Olivia hid a predatory grin. "So Mr. Stoker, would you like a glass of water or a cup of coffee before we begin?"

"N-n-no thank you," he squeaked, his voice high and piping. "I, I, I didn't do anything. I wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Oh really?" growled Elliot in a deep timbre. Olivia bit back a moan, finding that voice sexy as hell; by the way Stoker flinched, he thought different. "Well then what would that arrest in 1993 mean exactly?"

The suspect gulped. "That wasn't me," he croaked out.

"The victims identified you out of a line-up you little shit."

"Mistaken identity, it happens. I was innocent then, just like I am innocent now."

Elliot rolled his eyes, scoffing. Olivia decided it was time for her to get back in. "Then let's prove it shall we? Where were you at nine to eleven last night?"

"I was at a bar in the Lower East Side just like I told you before. Why won't you believe me?"

"Maybe because I wouldn't trust a pedophile as far as I could throw one," snarled Elliot, slamming his fist on the table making Stoker let out a frightened yelp.

Watching her partner and boyfriend, Olivia couldn't help but get a little turned on. An angry Elliot was a thing to behold; his jaw clenched, his muscles bulged, and his eyes got a sort of predatory glare that made her quiver in delight. 'Focus Benson. You just had sex hours ago,' said a voice in her head that sounded surprisingly like Munch.

'Hey, can I help it if my boyfriend is irresistible?' Shaking her head, she pulled the crime scene photos out of a manila folder. "My partner here has serous anger management issues. However, his uncle is the boss here and his girlfriend's father is the guy that polices the police, so he can get away with murder if he wanted to."

Stoker's face changed from frightened to utterly terrified, the feeling exacerbated upon seeing Elliot's vicious grin.

"Now, unless you want me to let him loose, tell me what happened here." She set the photos down on the table one after the other.

He immediately pushed them back, his face going green from nausea. "Oh God, that's disgusting," Stoker wailed. "I could never do such a thing."

Getting fed up with the suspect's attitude, Eliot rose suddenly out of his chair, grabbed Stoker by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Listen here you little insect. I'm not buying your little 'Woe is me, I'm so frightened,' attitude. We all know you're a piece of human filth that deserves to be put down like the dog you are."

"I didn't…" He couldn't continue because Elliot slammed him against the concrete again.

"You think five years was bad, just wait until we get you for this. Torture murder, that will get you the needle. Just imagine, sitting in your cell, counting the days until the state will strap you down and take your life from you."

"El," Olivia called to him. It was at that moment that Elliot noticed a yellowish puddle gather underneath the trembling Stoker, his crotch dark with urine.

With a roll of the eyes, Elliot let him slide to the floor, "Pathetic, simply pathetic."

The door opened at that moment, Cragen poking his head through. "Benson, Stabler, a word." Olivia motioned for Elliot to follow her out.

"Well that was a first," she said upon the door closing. "I don't think El's ever made someone piss himself before."

"There's a first time for everything Liv," he answered back smugly. "I'm going to look forward to locking this asshole up."

"Let him go," stated Cragen flatly.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"His alibi clears. He was a mile away at the time of the murder. Seems we have to go about this with good old fashioned detective work."

"I hate when we have to do that," mumbled Olivia.

Cragen chuckled, handing them a report. "Ballistics came back on the bullet. Turns out it was fired from the same gun used in a homicide in Central Park a few days ago."

"Another body?" Elliot asked questioningly. "Why weren't we notified?"

"It wasn't a kid, El," replied Olivia, reading the file. "Victim was a 33 year old repeater for the _Post_. Gun may have passed through several hands since then, probably not the same guy."

"That may be true," added Cragen, "But I want to cover all bases first. Briscoe and Green from the 2-7 caught the case, so they'll be coming over in a bit. Munch and Fin are interviewing the parents while Jeffries and Cassidy are canvassing the girl's neighborhood. While we wait for Lenny and Ed, Warner's got something she wants to tell you downstairs."

"Got it cap, we'll take care of it," said Olivia. Nodding, Cragen left them as he headed to his office. Olivia was about to follow when she felt a firm tug on her wrist. "What…" She failed to finish when Elliot pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "Mmmm, El," she moaned as they broke apart. "What was that for?"

"I haven't kissed you in a few hours and I couldn't wait any longer," he answered sheepishly.

Olivia swore she fell deeper in love with this man due to those words. "For your information El, I missed kissing you too. Now let's get this business with Melinda done and catch this asshole."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The ME's work area never ceased to creep Elliot and Olivia out. It was completely white, grey, and light blue, the atmosphere cold. There were always sheet covered corpses grey and clammy with death, adding the nauseating aroma of embalming fluid and rotting flesh. It had a less comforting and more clinical feel than a hospital, and both detectives made an effort to be down here as little as possible.

Melinda Warner picked up the clipboard containing her notes. "Ok, I made this a priority when we got back from the crime scene. The head wound was the cause of death, but I can count several other injuries that fit a pattern. There are pre-mortem bruising to the hips, probably from the perp gripping them tightly, as well as many 'love bites' to the chest and shoulders."

Olivia grimaced, fighting to keep the images of Maureen in this position out of her head. Ever the faithful boyfriend, Elliot squeezed her hand reassuringly, rubbing the back of it with his thumb to calm her down.

"Alright, the bastard raped her both vaginally and anally, with a condom so there's no DNA. Post-mortem, he hit her some more and cut off a lock of her hair as a souvenir."

"Sick fuck," muttered Olivia.

"No arguments on that." Warner flipped a page. "I think the body was raped in a car and killed at the crime scene."

"How do you figure?" asked Elliot.

"You see the wrists and ankles?" Warner lifted each limb to show them. "There are restraint marks that match handcuffs."

"So she was probably snatched on the West Side, raped in a car, and then shot and dumped at the lot in Alphabet City," mused Olivia.

"That opens up a whole new cache of suspects," added Elliot.

"There is something interesting though," interjected Warner. "On the victims fingernails I found a piece of dark blue cloth."

"Can you identify what kind of outfit it's from?"

"I'm not sure. I'll investigate and get back to you."

"Ok, thanks Mel." Taking Elliot's hand, Olivia proceeded to the exit, her mind pondering the case at hand. What had started simple was now getting more complicated by the minute.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Caroline Lewis' parents had been inconsolable, but much as it had pained Munch and Fin (the dad had given Fin a pretty good right hook when they asked for a DNA sample) a little prodding did reveal that she was supposed to be at a sleepover with her friend Allison.

"I don't understand it, how can she be dead?" asked the friend, who hadn't stopped sobbing since they broke her the news.

Munch sighed, knowing he had to continue the investigation. "Did you see Caroline at all last night?"

"No, she was supposed to show up but called and cancelled just at the last minute. Said something came up that needed her attention."

"Was she at home?" asked Fin.

"No, it sounded like she was at a payphone." Allison began to sob again. "She never uses payphones, I should have known something was up."

Fin placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. You could never have predicted this."

Fifteen minutes later, the two walked toward their car. "Well that was fun," quipped Munch.

"Fun my ass, that punch hurt," moaned Fin, rubbing his jaw. "Now I know how Stabler feels."

Chuckling, Munch continued musing. "So, we know that the vic was supposed to go to her friend's but she cancelled at the last minute."

"Could be she's hanging out with a crowd her parents didn't approve of."

"Or she might have been snatched at that time and the perp was trying to buy time." Hearing a ringtone, he reached for his cell phone and answered. "Munch. Oh hi Alex. No, I'm on a case. Yes I'll keep you informed. Alright, take care sweetie. Bye." A content smile on his face, it quickly changed to a frown when he saw Fin smirk at him. "What?"

"Sweetie? Jesus Munch you are so whipped."

"Let's get one thing straight partner. I have never, aren't, or will ever be whipped."

"Keep telling yourself that," he mumbled, ignoring Munch's glare.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Each with a cup of coffee in their hand (there was no way they would get caught dead drinking Munch's swill/motor oil unless every other option was unavailable), Elliot and Olivia strode in the bullpen only to see their old friends from the 2-7.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite couple," exclaimed Lenny Briscoe, grabbing Elliot's hand in a firm shake.

"Nice to see you too Lenny, you too Ed."

"Hey Elliot," said Ed Green. "I'll have to say Olivia, you made me and Lenny quite a pretty penny."

Olivia laughed, "Yeah, you, the mayor, and every other person in the entire NYC government. So, you have some clues to this other homicide?"

"Ah yes, that one," said Briscoe. "A group of people heard a shot in Central Park at about eleven PM a few days ago. A patrolman arrived on scene to find our victim, Claire Parker, dead on the trial with a 9mm slug in her skull execution style."

"What motive did you uncover, if any?"

"We were never able to nail anything down but Lenny and I think it involves her job."

"How so?" asked Elliot.

"Her boss says she was working on something big, kept it pretty close to the chest. We weren't able to find anything at all regarding a big story."

"Well, if the crimes are connected in any way you'll bet your bottom dollar El and I will figure it out." They both smiled knowingly at each other.

Lenny grinned. "I've learned the fun way to never bet against you two. Good luck guys." Briscoe and Green stepped out of the bullpen.

Before either of them could sit down Cragen's voice called out to them. "Benson, Stabler, I need you in my office."

They both glanced at each other. "What did you do El?"

"What makes you think it was me?" he asked with a hurt look.

"I don't know, experience, my gut, knowing you too well." She smirked at him. "Come on, let's find out what it is." Intertwining her hand in his, they headed to Cragen's office.

**A/N: So what does Cragen want them for? I assure you, it's not anything like the kids are sick or Quinn is on the warpath again.**

**In this chapter I wanted to further characterize the villain without revealing anything important. If anyone of you want to guess which battle it is, you're welcome to, though I won't say if your guess is right **

**Next up, more discoveries, another SVU character gets introduced, and a steamy scene in the cribs (if you want it). **

**Please review!**

**God Bless**

**The Congressman**


	16. Chapter 15: Cops

**A/N: **_**HI EVERYONE. 776 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. THIS CHAPTER HOWEVER I HAVE A LITTLE CHALLENGE FOR YOU GUYS. AS YOU KNOW I UPDATE EVERY 12 DAYS ON A WED-SAT SCHEDULE. SINCE THE STORY IS GETTING MORE AND MORE SUSPENSEFUL HOW ABOUT THIS. IF I CAN GET 55 REIVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER BY TEUSDAY THE 21****ST****, I WILL UPDATE PREY NEXT WEDNESDAY INSTEAD OF NEXT SATURDAY. **_

**I ACCEPT GUEST REVIEWS, SO DON'T BE SHY.**

**ALSO, IF ANY OF YOU ARE READING AND HAVEN'T FOLLOWED/FAVED, PLEASE DO SO. I'D LIKE TO KNOW HOW BIG MY FANBASE IS **

**The votes are in, and you guys overwhelmingly want a steamy cribs scene, so who am I to quash those hopes?**

**The case is getting more and more interesting as more evidence gets uncovered, but are Liv and El prepared for the revelations they will uncover? Well we'll soon find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU, though if I did I'd also have to own Back to the Future. Marty and Doc Brown would have to take me to before season 12 so I could fix it **

**Oh, and by the way, I received a very hate filled review from TheFostersIsMyLifee who has been reviewing some other SVU stories. I have gotten some negative reviews before but until now they have been relatively respectful as is supposed to be. If you don't like my story, DONT READ you hateful coward. People like you make me ashamed for this site, as it probably does for all other writers and readers like me.**

**To my wonderful fans, you are the reason I write. Thank you for your support and lovely feedback as I continue in this story :) **

**This chapter is for my fan down under, TessiLovesSVU.**

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 15: Cops?

"You called us Cap," said Olivia, her and Elliot stepping into Cragen's office. The captain was behind his desk, looking slightly worn while a well-dressed, telegenic Hispanic man in a suit stood off to the right. "What's going on?"

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, this is Assemblyman Adriano Espailliat from Washington Heights. He wants to know where we are on the investigation regarding Claire Parker."

A bit confused as to why an Assemblyman from Washington Heights was concerned with this investigation, but they played along. "Assemblyman," they both said, shaking hands with him.

"Detectives, it is an honor to meet two of the NYPD's finest heroes," replied Espailliat, smiling with a mouthful of white teeth, his political skills on full display. "I hope your investigation is going well and that you'll have a suspect soon."

"It's a developing case Assemblyman," replied Olivia, "But I am curious as to why you of all people are concerned about one of our cases." Cragen put his head in his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration while Elliot simply smiled at his girlfriend's bluntness.

To his credit, the Assemblyman laughed. "To the point, I like that. The proper political answer would be that I am concerned with crime all across this city from my work in the victim services department before running for office, but that wouldn't be the whole truth."

"And what would be the whole truth Assemblyman?" asked Elliot. The man was quite slick; one couldn't survive in Albany without that trait.

Sighing, Espailliat took a seat in one of the plain wooden chairs across from Cragen. "I heard you have a murdered girl killed with the same gun used to kill Claire Parker. What if I were to tell you that Claire Parker contacted my office concerning a story she was investigating regarding a string of unsolved rape/murders."

Both detectives went wide-eyed at this; this was clearly not what they were expecting when they found out who Espailliat was. "You mean there are more cases with the same MO?"

"Technically no; the victims in my district were killed by strangulation and there were no fluids present, but they were being investigated by Parker and she serves as the link between them and your case."

Quickly taking out his small notebook, Elliot began taking notes while Olivia continued the conversation. "Tell me Assemblyman, what did Miss Parker want to speak to you with regarding these homicides?" 'And why did we not know about them?' she said to herself.

"As I said, she came into my office about a week before she was killed. Due to my record of constituent service in the neighborhood she asked me for help regarding the murders, which to local NYPD precinct wasn't providing her. I said I would look into it since the issue concerned me as well."

"And did you?"

Espailliat nodded. "My office received a phone call from a payphone from someone who said she was a uniform working in the Washington Heights precinct. The caller said that she information that she wanted to tell Miss Parker. I transferred it to my private line and she gave me her name and badge number to give to Miss Parker, which I did."

"And what was the name?" asked Olivia, the case getting stranger and stranger now that it seemed cops were involved.

"She said her name was Dani Beck, and it checked out."

Olivia noticed Elliot stiffen slightly, an action she was sure that only she could discern. Oh they were going to have a talk about this later. "When did you pass it on to Claire Parker?"

"Two days before she was killed."

'Now we're getting somewhere.' Olivia shared a knowing look with Elliot; this could be the lead they were looking for.

"Thank you so much Assemblyman," said Cragen, standing up. "If we find anything on these murders in your district, we'll let you know."

"I hope you do Captain," responded Espailliat. "These murders spanned nearly four months from what I've found out without any leads. If you treat this the same way as the rest of the NYPD did I might have to point out to the media the difference in police treatment between white victims and Hispanic ones."

"Is that a threat Assemblyman?" asked Elliot in a menacing tone.

The politician flashed a small smile. "Not at all Detective; I'm just pointing out the lengths I would go through for my constituents. Good day to all of you." Espailliat grabbed his briefcase and exited the office.

"Smug asshole," muttered Elliot once the door was closed.

"He's a member of the Prize Patrol Elliot," interjected Don. "I'd have been surprised if he wasn't. Now, where do we go from here?"

"The MO didn't match any similar murders on the database," added Olivia. "But if Claire Parker was investigating something like this then we have to check it out."

"Yeah," countered Elliot, "But Lenny said her boss didn't know anything about what she was working on."

"Keeping in close to the chest then," mused Cragen. "Ok, we need to do the same. I'll contact an old friend at the Washington Heights precinct and we'll formulate a strategy after that. You're dismissed.

Elliot exited the office and was about to head to his desk when Olivia grabbed his wrist. "Liv, what…"

"Cribs, now," she whispered harshly, leaving Elliot completely baffled. 'What did I do?'

Keeping as calm and collected as possible, Olivia led Elliot up the stairs to the cribs. Once there, she shut the door, locking it behind her, and turned to him. "Ok El, spill. Who's Dani Beck?"

'Damn!' he thought to himself. He was hoping she didn't catch that, for this could be something that could get him into a lot of trouble; sleeping on the couch for two weeks trouble. Well, there was no sense in lying cause she'd see right through him. "This is what I get for falling in love with a badass detective."

Olivia allowed herself a small smirk, but kept her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Nice try El, but continue."

Sighing, he spoke. "She used to work at the 1-6 as a uniform officer two years before you were transferred in. She was a good cop but I didn't think much of her."

"Why?"

"It seemed she had a small crush on Cassidy."

Olivia snorted. "Ok, get why you felt that way. Why anyone without a lobotomy would like that dick is beyond my understanding."

'Time to drop the bomb.' "But it turned out it was I she had the crush on."

Her eyes narrowing, Olivia looked like she was barely containing a tidal wave of rage and jealousy. It sort of turned him on, but now was not the time. "What?" she seethed. 'Oh no, no way is any little skank getting _my_ man.' She had no idea where this possessiveness came from but Elliot was hers damn it!

"It was nothing Liv; I had no idea until a few months after Kathy's death. It was a bad time for me with all the nightmares and raising four kids with Emily who was a full-time student. One day after a particularly bad case I went to the bar to get hammered. I had knocked back two beers when she showed up and got to talking. I don't remember what happened exactly but next thing I know we were at her apartment making out."

Inwardly Olivia was fuming. She knew she had no right since she and Elliot didn't even know each other back then but still. Elliot had always scared away about half her dates in the year before 9/11; she was sure she'd have done the same if he had had any dates. "I really don't want to hear about your sexual conquests Elliot."

"Will you let me finish gorgeous, please?" he pleaded. Folding her arms, she silently gave him her consent to continue. "As I said we were making out, and then she wanted to take it to her bedroom, but I just couldn't do it." Her eyes went wide with shock. "I didn't know why at the time, but a voice in my head was saying no, so I said my apologies and left. She transferred out by the weekend, apparently to Washington Heights. A week later, I realized why I left."

For some reason Olivia was apprehensive. "Why?"

Elliot allowed himself a grin. "You transferred in. It seems like God was planning to put us together from the start, and I will never stop thanking Him for that."

With those words, Olivia melted. "Oh El," she sighed lovingly, walking over and embracing him. "I love you so much."

'Whew,' he thought inwardly; this could easily have gone the way of a midair collision. "I love you too gorgeous."

She rested her head against his chest, a contented smile on her lips. This man was too good for her. "But seriously El, If she does anything I will kill her."

"Olivia Benson," he said cockily, "Are you jealous?" She looked up and glared at him, causing Elliot's smirk to widen. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you El, I just don't trust her." Olivia's grip on his sides tightened, her eyes darkening as a primal instinct to keep what was hers overtook her. "You are _mine_ Elliot Stabler," she growled, slowly backing him toward one of the beds.

"Oh?" Elliot managed to croak out. He didn't know where her possessiveness came from, but based on how hard he was getting he was not one to complain. "Am I Benson?"

"Yes," she answered back from deep in her throat. "You are mine." Despite him being almost a head taller and much bulkier, she grabbed his shirt and pulled his head down with ease. "You are all mine El," she breathed into his ear huskily. "This is mine," she bit his earlobe, causing him to groan. "This is mine," she ran her hand down his chest, feeling the taut muscles beneath his shirt. Olivia pulled back a bit and gazed into his eyes, which had turned just as dark as hers. "And this is mine and only mine," she cupped his length through his pants, using his resulting gasp to lean forward plant her lips on his.

The kiss grew heated rather quickly, both detectives moaning in each other's mouths. Overcome with pure lust, Elliot bit Olivia's lower lip and spun them around. Soon, Olivia was pressed underneath him on one of the bunks, their tongues battling each other with wild abandon. "God Liv," husked Elliot, breaking the kiss to suck behind her ear, making Olivia shiver with delight. "You are irresistible."

"Mmmmm," she purred, glad that the door was locked. Olivia's hands nimbly slid down Elliot's shirt, unbuttoning it as she went down. There was nothing Olivia wanted more that to rip it off him but the small part of her brain not shut off with desire told her it wasn't a good idea. Running her hands across his stomach and pecs, she felt a wave of wetness pool underneath when Elliot slid his hands under her turtleneck to squeeze her breasts. "Jesus baby, don't tease. Need you now." One of her hands descended and unbuttoned his dress pants, tugging it down so as to free the part of his she wanted inside her _now_.

Almost coming as her hand grazed the tip of his member, Elliot nearly tore off Olivia's slacks in the haste to make love to her. Tugging it and her panties down just enough for his plans, Elliot guided his tip into her. Both gasped, Liv from the feeling of fullness his member always gave her and Elliot from how tight and wet she was. "So wet… love you… so much," he choked, moving hard and fast inside her. Her walls were like a vice around him, each second passing by getting harder and harder to hold back his own release. The soft purrs and whimpers emanating from the writhing, stunning form beneath him only added to the feeling. 'What is it about this woman that was so intoxicating?'

Olivia could barely contain the screams that she wanted to release. "El… love you too… God… so good." He was hitting spots inside her that made her arch her back and whimper, Olivia pulling Elliot into a toe-curling kiss to keep from shouting her pleasure to everyone at work. He shifted his position, gliding over her G-spot making her moan into his mouth. "Don't stop, faster, harder," she choked out, raising her hips to get him in deeper. "God El, I'm coming, oh God." As the orgasm ripped through her, she bit his shoulder hard, waves of pleasure radiating from her contracting walls.

The love bite triggered Elliot's release, his head burying itself in the crook of her neck. As their climaxes passed, he collapsed on top of her, both panting. "Thank you El," Olivia said with a satisfied smile kissing the love bite she left on his shoulder. "That was just what I needed."

He chuckled. "You clearly marked me yours Liv. I should get you jealous more often." After seeing her cross look, he laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd have done the same thing."

"You did as much as you could back when I did date other men El," she answered. When she saw the same look of jealousy she had on his face, she preempted it with a languid kiss and loving look that was reserved only for Elliot and their kids. He melted immediately just like she knew he would.

"You do realize we just had sex at work?" Elliot said with his trademark cocky grin.

"Did that make you uncomfortable detective?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no. I've been wanting to take you up here since the day we met."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Me too."

"Any other fantasies you want to try with me?"

"Maybe." A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Cribs, check. Next time, Cragen's desk." Elliot's jaw dropped. Olivia looked at him with innocent, doe eyes. "El? Baby say something."

"I love you," he finally said.

Olivia giggled. "I love you too." She pecked his cheek. "Now let's get dressed and go downstairs before anyone comes snooping." A minute later, Olivia opened the door while straightening out her hair, Elliot right behind her fixing his tie and thanking God Olivia managed to bite him in a place coverable with clothes.

"Ahem." Both of their heads flew up to see Munch right outside the door holding a file, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Her head bowed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Olivia let Elliot handle this. "No, we were just done," he answered with a smug grin. "What's up?"

"We're officially running a shadow op with this case, as ordered by the boss. Cragen's got me, Fin, and Cassidy combing through open cases from Washington Heights while he wants you guys to look at Parker's place and see this Officer Beck."

"Where's Jeffries?"

"She has some personal thing to deal with, I don't know what; took a personal day. Cragen is losing his patience so if you guys don't want a lecture, yet again, you better head out."

"Ok, thanks Munch." Putting his hand on the small of Olivia's back, Elliot escorted her out.

"Just one more thing guys," Munch called to them in a low tone. "You two are consenting adults so I have no problem with your activities as long as you don't tell me about it. Could you just do me one favor?"

"What John?" asked Olivia.

"If I know hormone crazed young people, which believe it or not I was once, you guys probably fantasies about various things." At Olivia's blush he knew he was on the right track. " I don't know if it's a fantasy or not, but could you not engage in your 'activities' on my desk."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Please just do this for me."

"Fine John," Elliot answered with a snort. "I promise we won't have sex on your desk."

"Thank you."

I took every ounce of self-control for Elliot to keep a straight face. "Again." Grabbing Olivia's arm, her jaw dropped, he led her downstairs.

Once they were in the elevator, she hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"El," she said, her lip curved upward. "That was bad!"

"If it was then why are you laughing?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not…" The fact she was clutching her side laughing exposed the lie.

Elliot laughed with her. "I only wished I could have seen the look on his face."

Olivia wiped away a tear between bouts of giggles. "You are such a goofball."

"Yes, but I'm your goofball."

"Don't you forget it."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Nearly identical in most common measures of identifying different vehicles to the other autos in the street, the man's Ford was invisible in plain sight. It was the reason he acquired it, knowing the value of blending in; he was a master of doing it. Christ, he had done it in Brazil where everyone was of Hispanic complexion (he had developed a bronzed tan for that mission but his Caucasian features still stood out).

Spotting something out of the corner of his eye, the man raised his Nikon telephoto lens and snapped several pictures. There, walking to the bar was Monique Jeffries, one of the other detectives working with Benson and Stabler. He had zeroed in on her for one reason and one reason only; she wasn't more skilled, smarter, or in any way more special than the others. However, she had a strange taste in men, for what reason he didn't know nor cared.

Matthew Barnes, arrested by the 1-6 Special Victims Unit six months prior for rape, released a week afterwards when the guilty party was caught. Now, he and Detective Jeffries were snogging in front of a small diner five blocks away from the precinct. He snapped several pictures, smirking inwardly. Barnes always hung out at a bar every weeknight, a habit he never broke. Such things were music to the ears of someone like him.

The man shook his head slowly upon seeing the smiling detective lead her lover into a motel off to the side of the bar. 'Fool,' he thought. He may never have been a constable but there was no doubt that sleeping with a former suspect was high on the list of no-nos. This woman was clearly not anywhere near being a warrior and was therefore completely expendable. In fact, it would be a service to the gods to remove this lunatic from the NYPD.

In any case, none of that mattered. She was his ticket into roping Benson and Stabler into the mix of what he had planned. It had taken quite a while to formulate a strategy of how to get two sex crimes detectives on his tail; he had no desire to rape anyone (people who did so disgusted him), so his brain accepted the challenge. The outlines of his first strike were already set now though, and they were to be directed at the very heart of the 1-6. He whistled his song, dreaming of the glory he would achieve very soon.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Claire Parker's apartment turned out to look like a tornado ran through it. Papers were everywhere, a moldy half eaten pizza left on the counter, clothes lying in piles on the floor among other things. "Christ El, this looks like Emily's room."

Shaking his head in frustration, Elliot answered. "No, even she would keep it cleaner than this." Donning latex gloves, he began shifting through the apartment. "Help me Liv. I'd need MOPP gear to get through this without a helping hand."

"El, for the last time," Olivia retorted with an exasperated look, "I was not in the Marines or any branch of the military, so stop using military acronyms without explaining them to me."

Elliot chuckled to himself. It was fun (and a little arousing) to watch her get frustrated. "Sorry gorgeous. MOPP gear is our chemical hazard suits, like the WWI gas masks."

Now fully grasping it, Olivia giggled. "That would certainly help both here and cleaning the twins' dirty diapers. When we go to Parris Island you need to get some of that from the warehouses."

"I'll keep that in mind Liv," he replied with a snicker. "So what we now know about our victim is that she's an orphan, she was a workaholic, and currently she was working on something big."

Olivia pursed her lips, thinking. "Lenny said there was no obvious answers. No love life or other personal issues. And they didn't find anything to suggest what she was doing."

"The trace from Espailliat's phone came from a payphone far away from the apartment, so she was paranoid."

"Even paranoid people have enemies El. Now, when you or I are out on the job, we take detailed notes on our investigations. Where could she be hiding… Ahhh!"

Elliot turned quickly to see Olivia lose her footing. "Liv!" He shot his hand out and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Whew! That was a close one El." She was breathing heavily, but smiled and kissed him on the lips. "My hero."

"Any time gorgeous. What happened?"

"I tripped on this loose floorboard here." She tapped it with her foot. "Hold on." She tapped it again, her eyebrows furrowing. "It's hollow underneath."

Bending down, Elliot pried the floorboard loose. "Hello, what is this?" He reached into a small cubby and pulled out a notebook, the pages covered in notes with surprisingly good handwriting, and a few files. "Liv check this out."

Taking the notebook form Elliot, Olivia began scanning the pages. "Ok, here's what she was working on the last few days. Five different rape homicides in the last six months all in Washington Heights. How the hell did we not hear about this?"

"Maybe this has something to do with it Liv," Elliot pointed to three sets of numbers. "Those look like badge numbers. One of them is Dani Beck, but the others I don't know off the top of my head."

Olivia got a sick feeling from the pit of her stomach. "El, could a cop be behind this?"

He looked just as sickened as she did. "Hate as I am to admit it, you may be right."

They began to pour over the other details and the files, the picture beginning to get clearer. It seemed Claire Parker was on to a bombshell of a news story if it were true. The picture however was still hazy, which meant a visit to Dani Beck, who based on the notes was the source of much of this information.

Just then, Olivia's cell phone rang. "You're on speaker," she answered.

"Hey baby girl, Elliot."

"Hey Fin, what's up. Did you guys find anything?"

"We hit the mother lode. Five murders all with the same postmortem hits and hair trophies as our vic. All poor Hispanics from Washington Heights, all either runaways or from broken homes."

"Easy victims," observed Liv. "This bastard's smart. Fin, could you run a few badge numbers for us?"

"Sure." Olivia rattled the two numbers off. "Ok, we have a Officer Randy Gambino and an Officer Dwayne Murdoch. Why may I ask?"

When Elliot calmly told Fin what they had found, they heard him choke on his coffee. "What? You're saying a cop did this? Son of a bitch."

"We don't know what's happening, but that's where Parker's investigation was going."

"Well in that case Warner sent a new report. The fibers found under Caroline Lewis' fingers are a special blend of synthetic cloth. They're only used in certain kinds of outdoor gear, utility jumpsuits, and uniforms. One of the uniforms manufactured by the company is our own department, and the color is or is a very close match to NYPD blue."

"Shit," muttered Olivia. She and El shared one of their silent communications. "Ok Fin, me and El will finish up here, talk to this Dani Beck, and we'll head back and see what you guys have managed to dig up on the Washington Heights cases."

"Gotcha." There was a silence on the other end before Fin spoke up once more. "Hey, do any of you know what's been eating Munch? He's gone all loopy, more than usual."

Liv looked at El with a raised eyebrow. "What's he doing this time, ranting about the Kennedy Assassination or the Military Industrial Complex?"

"Nah, that I've unluckily heard enough times to get used to. It's really weird though and I haven't the slightest idea why Munch is doing it. He's constantly wiping his desk with Lysol and lemon pledge, muttering something about teenagers and sanitizing his work area. He's done it five times now and the smell is making me nauseous."

"Well Fin," replied Olivia. "He's always been hard to read sometimes."

"I don't know how Cabot puts up with him. Anyway, bye." The phone clicked off.

Sharing a knowing look, the two detectives burst into laughter.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"You sure you want to do this Liv? Cragen did tell us to keep our cards close to the chest."

Olivia looked at him, her eyes boring into his. "El, I need to get a read on this guy. He's a cop for Christ sakes. If we're barking up the wrong tree I need to know."

Sighing, Elliot placed his hand over hers in a loving manner. "I trust you Liv, just please make sure you don't tip our hand."

"Don't worry El, once my gut gets a reading we're out of there, and you know how good my gut is at reading people."

"May I ask, what was the reading your gut got from me the first time we met?"

Her eyes glanced off to the side for a moment, his girlfriend's beautiful features obviously deep in thought. "If I recall correctly, it said you were a cocky, self-absorbed guy with serious anger management issues who couldn't work well with others." She giggled at his slightly shocked expression. "But, it also said that there was more to you than just that and I would be pleasantly surprised, and I was." She kissed him on the lips, changing that frown into the smile that made her heart flutter.

Ahead of their car, she spotted Murdoch's squad car ahead of them. "There he is. Follow my lead."

Rolling his eyes at her immediate show of dominance, Elliot had no choice to comply. She did have a good track record when it came to these things.

"Hello officers," Olivia called out to the two men stepping out of the squad car. "Detectives Benson and Stabler, 1-6 Precinct. Mind if we ask you a few questions officers Gambino and Murdoch right?"

"Uh, sure," answered the swarthy Italian to the right, obviously Gambino. "What do you need to know?"

"We're investigating a murder in Central Park about a week ago. A woman shot to death. She had an interest in Washington Heights rape cases that haven't got any leads so far. Since you two were the first responders on several of them, can you tell us anything?" Elliot was impressed at her subtle questioning.

"Well detective," answered Murdoch a bit too quickly and a bit too calmly, "We think it's a homeless guy running around. There's a lot of them in the area and they come and go like wraiths. Left not a single bread crumb for us to follow. Sorry about that."

"No problem," Olivia replied smiling, only Elliot able to gather that it was forced. "Have a nice day." Getting back in their sedan El and Liv drove about a block away before she spoke up. "They did it alright," she seethed.

"Yep, I saw it too. Guy's a sociopath." It was hard to describe but some people could tell. "Knowing he did it a proving he did it are two very different things though."

"Much as it pains me," Olivia conceded, "We have to see what Dani Beck has to do with this. But as I said, if she does anything I'll kill her."

"Please, like I could actually be with any other woman after you." Olivia couldn't help but smile; the man she loved had a knack of saying the right thing at the right time.

**A/N: Well there you go. One steamy crib scene. It originally was going to have Elliot as the aggressor, but I can't help but writing possessive Liv. Most fics have her as the demure one, while I'd think that in an EO relationships it would be fifty-fifty more often than not with their personalities **

**Poor Munch, LOL!**

**There really is an New York politician named Adriano Espailliat from Washington Heights. He's a state senator now and runs the Dominican Machine up there. **

**Anyway, the case is just getting more baffling by the minute. Can they prove it was those two cops? What does Dani Beck have to say? And will they uncover anything even more shocking than this? Find out next time.**

**_REMEMBER, NEXT TIME COULD BE IN A WEEK IF I CAN GET 55 REVIEWS BEFORE THEN_ **

**God Bless**

**The Congressman**


End file.
